Natsu Dragneel: The World's Strongest Mage
by awesomeitude
Summary: Natsu Dragneel's dream is to become the strongest mage in the world, so he asks his father, Igneel to train him harder. Natsu and Gajeel meet after their fathers disappear and the two of them join Fairy Tail. There, Natsu gains amazing fire abilities. With the power of a fire dragon, a fire god... and a fire demon. Lemons! Natsu x Large Harem. Stronger!Natsu!
1. Chapter 1: The World's Strongest Mage

**Chapter 1:** **The World's Strongest Mage**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** roared Natsu as he charged Igneel with his flaming fist. Igneel easily swatted away Natsu like a rag doll. Natsu crashed into a boulder and landed on the ground with a thud. He got back up and prepared his next attack, but then stopped and looked at the ground in shame.

Igneel is startled saying, " **What's the matter Natsu**?"

Natsu spoke up, "Dad, am I really this weak?"

 **"What do you mean you're weak?"** Igneel said.

"Dad, my aim is to surpass you and become the strongest wizard in the world, but how can I do that if I can't even touch you!?" Natsu said while looking up with tears in his eyes. Now Igneel was truly startled. Not only did Natsu just declare he, a human, would surpass him, a dragon, but he also declared that he would become the strongest wizard in the world, and Igneel easily knew who that was. Igneel was proud of his son.

 **"Well, I must say, I never thought I would see the day you cry Natsu!"** Igneel said while laughing.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted, "I'm serious! If I'm going to be the strongest wizard in the world and surpass you, how can I do that if you're still able to smack me away like nothing!?"

 **"Natsu, just why do you want to become the strongest wizard in the world?"** Igneel finally asked.

Natsu recoiled slightly then answered, "Because I know there are other people out there way stronger, and since I also want to make friends when I grow up, I want to be able to protect them! I'll be able to protect them if I'm the strongest wizard in the world, right?"

Igneel thought about that for a moment then replied, **"That indeed is true, but it's not just strength that is required to become the strongest."**

"It's not?" questioned the pink-haired dragon slayer.

 **"Nope,"** answered Igneel, **"It's also the bonds of your comrades that makes you stronger."** Natsu stared at the giant, red, scaly dragon he recognized as his father in awe. He broke into a smile when he realized that he was right. When you have friends by your side, you always want to fight your hardest.

"You're right Dad," exclaimed Natsu, "but before I go and acquire friends, I need to build up my own strength first. So can you train me harder from now on?"

 **"Very well, from now on, I will be strict with you and your training, think you can handle it?"** said Igneel with a giant smirk on his face.

"Yes!" said the smiling dragon slayer oblivious to his upcoming torture and the smirk on Igneel's face.

 **"THEN STOP SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT AND PICK UP THAT BOULDER YOU CRASHED INTO!"** screamed Igneel.

"Aye!" saluted the now scared dragon slayer who picked up the boulder with clear signs of struggle.

 **"Now, I want you to carry that boulder 1,000 steps in that direction and back without dropping it in the slightest, and to make sure you don't, I'm coming with you every step of the way. And no dinner until you finish,"** said the red dragon with an evil smile on his face.

"You're kidding..." said Natsu with a horrified look on his face.

 **"GET WALKING!"** said the now infuriated Igneel.

"AYE SIR!"

* * *

 ***July 7 X777***

Natsu was crying into his scarf that was with him when he woke up this morning. He had been searching for Igneel high and low, even searched by smell, but still couldn't find Igneel. It then hit him that this is the chance he's had to go out, make friends, and become stronger.

"Igneel, I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know even though I'm finally heading out on my own, I'll still be hoping I'll see you again, but only when I become a strong wizard. Until then," said Natsu while wiping off his tears, clenching his fists, then looking to the sky, "I WILL TRAVEL ISHGAR, FIND FRIENDS, AND THEN BECOME THE STRONGEST WIZARD IN THE WORLD!" And with that, Natsu ran off into the world.

* * *

 ***3 weeks later***

Natsu has been traveling hills and plains for as long as he's been alone. He's been surviving by eating what big animal that was unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. Now he's stopped in another forest to gather his strength for another trek.

"Man, I can't believe the world has all this grand stuff," said Natsu with his classic toothy grin, "I've been only out for 3 weeks, yet I've seen so many different kinds of tasty monsters. Well time to get back to my hunt for friends."

When he was about to leave, he smelled not something, but someone coming near him. As he was turning around to see who was coming his way, he was met with a kid with spiky black hair, black shirt, and metal piercing walking woozily towards him.

"Oi, are you okay?" said the confused dragon slayer.

"Hungry..." moaned the miserable boy.

"Here have some meat." Natsu held up a meat on the bone the size of his arm and the black haired boy snatched it and devoured it with no manners.

"Thanks." he said.

"Geez, you eat like you were raised by wolves," laughed Natsu.

"Nah, call me crazy, but I was raised by a dragon."

Natsu dropped his jaw in shock, "You were raised by a dragon too!?"

The other boy looked back in equal shock, "You too!?"

"Yeah, I was! I was raised by Igneel, the Fire Dragon. Who were you raised by?"

"The Iron Dragon, Metalicana."

"Cool. Say, I'm looking for people to help me become stronger so I can become the world's strongest wizard. Do you wanna travel with me?" said Natsu.

"Hmm, sure, why not, I owe you for the meat, and why don't we try to look for a way to join up with society?" said the iron dragon slayer.

"Join up with society?" said Natsu.

"Yeah, after all, they have more people there."

"Okay let's go, my name is Natsu Dragneel by the way."

"Gajeel Redfox, but how about I call you Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Salamander?"

"Yeah, it's like a flaming lizard." Gajeel explained.

"Oh! I get it now! Then I'll call you... Kurogane!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Kurogane?"

"Yeah! It means 'Black Steel'! Sounds cool, huh?" Natsu explained.

"Yeah!"

"Alright Kurogane, let's go to the human society! I'm all fired up!" said Natsu with a toothy grin.

"Gee hee, let's go, Salamander!" said Gajeel as the two raced off to the direction of a near by city.

* * *

 ***1 month later***

Well things have not been looking up for the two dragon slayers. They got scolded at by a food stand owner for eating his food without paying. They didn't know what he was so angry for, but they didn't care as they started walking away without a care in the world. As a result, he called the Rune Knights on them for stealing. At first, the two Rune Knights that showed up were trying to be nice, until they punched them. They called more Rune Knights on Natsu and Gajeel, and after 1 hour of fighting waves of Rune Knights, the council took them in and filled them in on money, public life, and even wizard guilds, because they figured the should join one if they want to make money. Afterwards, they were given 100,000 jewels so this doesn't happen again, and they went off into the world again. While traveling, They made it to a Town called Hargeon, where they heard of a guild called Fairy Tail being the strongest guild in the country, so they ask the people who said that how to get there and they answer to the east in a town called Magnolia and to take a train there to make it there fastest. They take the train only for Natsu to fall ill in less than 10 seconds due to motion sickness. _'_ _This guy is going to be the strongest wizard in the world?'_ thought Gajeel while sweat dropping. As they made it to Magnolia, they are asked by the train conductor for they're tickets. Gajeel was immediately sweating bullets because he remembered that they suck in to avoid paying because they didn't have enough money due to them enjoying public food to much. Then he grabbed Natsu as he jumped off the train and started running for the guild called Fairy Tail. Let's see how they are right now.

"Dammit Salamander, why do suck so bad on moving vehicles!?" said Gajeel as he was carrying Natsu while running from the military yet again.

"You're not really helping me by carrying me right now so can you set me down?" groaned Natsu as he was now getting motion sickness by riding Gajeel's back.

"Too late for that! As soon as we make it to Fairy Tail, then I'll drop you!" shouted Gajeel.

After an hour, the duo finally lose the military and they were at the doors of Fairy Tail. Gajeel knocked on the door (A/N: Natsu is still down due to motion sickness by riding on Gajeel's back and Gajeel is tired from running while carrying Natsu) and the door opened to reveal a girl in armor with long red hair.

"Can I help you?" said the girl.

"W-We want t-to join the guild." said Gajeel while walking inside and falling down, therefore dropping Nastu.

"Master Makarov," shouted the girl, "these two exhausted kids want to join the guild."

"Very well," said Makarov, "Erza, when they get their strength up, have them put the guild mark on themselves."

"Yes, Master," said Erza.

"Are you sure these guys can even be useful? They look pretty weak to me," said a raven haired boy in just boxers, also earning a tick mark from Natsu and Gajeel because of what he said.

"Gray, your clothes!" said a girl with long brown hair.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" said Gray. The brown haired girl, named Cana, sighed.

 _'And he calls us useless?'_ thought the two dragon slayers. As our dragon slayers crawled their way to a nearby table to rest under, the guild doors suddenly flew open revealing 50 Rune Knights. The guild was shocked, mainly because they haven't done anything yet, but nonetheless, got ready for a fight. Natsu and Gajeel started hiding underneath chairs as they knew what they would do if they found them.

"We're looking for two boys, one with pink hair and one with spiky black hair." said the leader. Gajeel were shocked and wondering how the Rune Knights even knew they were here. Natsu on the other hand was POed at the leader for calling his hair pink.

 _'It's salmon, you bastard!'_ he whispered.

"Why are you looking for them?" asked Erza.

"They rode a train from the east of Fiore all the way here to Magnolia and didn't pay," explained the leader, "Normally, we would just ignore this, but we've had a issue with these two about money before, and warned them if they have another issue with money, we will arrest them."

"What makes you think they're here?" said Cana trying to defend them.

"The boy in spiky black hair yelled that they were coming to this guild a bit too loud." said the leader. Natsu glared at Gajeel while he sweat dropped.

"Well, they're about to join our guild, so can't you just let it slide?" said Makarov.

"They're JOINING you're guild!?" said the leader now in shock, "Now we really can't let them slide! Soldiers, find those two!" The soldiers were about to charge in inside until two chairs were suddenly knocked into the air by a stream of fire and a pillar of iron. Natsu and Gajeel revealed themselves and started waking towards the knights. The two walked in front of Erza and stood 10 yards away from the leader and his soldiers.

"Well, looks like the two troublemakers have decided to turn themselves in, how cute," he said with a twisted smile on his face, "GET THEM!" The soldiers quickly rushed Natsu and Gajeel.

 **"Fire Dragon's.../** **Iron Dragon's..."** said Natsu and Gajeel as they're cheeks puffed up.

 **"ROAR!"** they both screamed as tornado of fire came from Natsu's mouth and a tornado of grey filled with shards of iron came from Gajeel's mouth. Half of the soldiers were knocked unconscious and the other half were just looking back at them in anger.

"You brats!"

"You're gonna pay for this!" Natsu and Gajeel just showed their long fangs at them with sinister smiles spread across their faces.

"Bring it," they challenged as they charged the Rune Knights into battle.

 **"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"** yelled Gajeel as he took out 5 more Rune Knights. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** Gajeel used this technique on his leg to leg sweep 7 guards.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu swept through 8 more guards with flames spread across his arms in a wing like shape. 10 more guards appeared around Natsu and as they launched magic bullets at him, he jumped in the air and brought his hands together above his head and as he was falling down, his hands lit on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** An explosion had formed from Natsu's hands as he slammed them down on the ground. The mere force from the explosion was enough to knock out the guards.

The two dragon slayers now had their backs to each other as the remaining 20 Rune Knights surrounded them. Fairy Tail contemplated on going out to help them, but when they registered the smiles on the faces of the two dragon slayers, they wanted to keep waiting to see how this ends. As the Rune Knights charged their magic, Natsu and Gajeel use their magic to launch themselves in the air from their feet. The Rune Knights shot their magic at them and the two boys used their own magic.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!/Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Their two breath attacks combined and overpowered the Rune Knights magic and knocked them unconscious.

The guild looked at the two boys in awe. They've never seen magic like that before. "Who are you guys!?" said Erza still in shock.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, and I'm gonna be the strongest wizard in the world!" declared Natsu with his classic toothy grin.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, or Kurogane," said Gajeel.

"Nice to have you guys on board!" said Makarov with a smile on his face, "Go and get your guild mark from Mirajane. She's the girl over there with the long silver hair."

"Thanks!" said Natsu with his classic toothy grin still there as he walked over to Mirajane. The guild went back to they're usual rowdy self while talking about they're two new members. As he was walking over to Mirajane, he noticed a smaller girl with short silver hair standing next to her. He believed she was Mirajane's little sister. But he also saw that she was blushing.

"So, where do want your mark and what color?" asked Mirajane.

"On my right shoulder, and make it red," said Natsu.

"On my left shoulder, and make it black," said Gajeel.

After they got they got their guild marks, the younger girl stepped up to Natsu. "Hi, my name is Lisanna!" said the young girl with a cute smile.

Natsu slightly blushed, "Hi, I'm Natsu." Gray had walked over to them.

"Well, I must say I vastly underestimated you guys," said Gray. "So, who taught you guys that magic?"

"Our fathers did," answered Natsu. "Our magic is unique. It'll be damn near impossible that anyone could teach you now, since our father's are gone, and there are very slim chances you'll find anyone else with our magic."

While they were engaging in more conversation, Gajeel had wandered off into another area. While he was walking, he accidentally walked into a girl carrying lots of books. The books fell and so did the girl.

"Sorry about that!" said Gajeel. "No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." said the bluenette. The two were about to pick up the last book until both their hands touched. The two blushed because of it. "U-Uh sorry!" they both said in unison.

The girl snapped back to reality first. "S-So, that was pretty impressive, what you two did back there."

"Y-Yeah, my name is Gajeel."

"My name is Levy! Nice to meet you!"

"Do you need help carrying those?" asked Gajeel with a smile on his face.

"Sure, thank you!" said Levy. The two left to the library to return some of the books.

"Natsu!" Makarov called.

"Yeah gramps?" said Natsu.

"You can sleep here if you don't have a place to stay." Makarov suggested while gulping down a beer.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Natsu said.

"I know, you could sleep at our place!" said Lisanna.

"Are you sure?" said Natsu.

"NO!" screamed Mira as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I seriously don't care, I'll be fine." Natsu insisted.

"Please Mira? Just for a week!" Lisanna said this while looking at Mirajane's demon eyes with cute puppy dog eyes. Mirajane was breaking down fast.

"Ugh, fine. But ONLY for a week!" exclaimed Mira. "Until then, YOU!" she said to Natsu. "You will wash the dishes, water the front lawn every day, and DON'T sleep with my sister! Understand!?"

"AYE!" saluted Natsu.

"Good. Now let's go home, it's getting late," suggested Mira.

"Go on without me, I got to take care of something!" said Natsu as he ran off.

"You don't know where we live!" said Lisanna while sweat dropping.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find you!" said Natsu as he ran off to find Gajeel.

"Kurogane!" He ran into the library and found Gajeel and Levy sleeping with their hands interlocking with one another.

 _'Oh this is just too good!'_ thought Natsu with a shit-eating grin as he ran off again to find someone who can draw.

"Hey you!" Natsu yelled at a guy in a wizard hat and had a sketchbook.

"Hey, my name is Reedus. What do you want, newcomer?" he said.

"Get over here!" Natsu grabbed Reedus by the wrist and started pulling into the library and towards Gajeel and Levy. "Listen Reedus, can you draw those two?"

"Alright."

* * *

 ***Later that day... At the Home of the Strauss' Family***

*Knock Knock Knock*

The door opened revealing Mirajane.

"How do you know where we live?" she questioned with a suspicious look on her face.

"I don't, I just smelled you here." said Natsu nonchalantly.

"You _smelled_ us here?" Mira said doubtfully.

"Yeah, when I met you and your little sister the first time, I was able to get a hint of your smells. I just followed it to your house." Natsu explained while walking inside.

"What are you, some kind of bloodhound?" said Mira. "Or... ARE YOU A STALKER!?" screamed Mira with a death glare and dark aura cascading her. Then Lisanna made her appearance.

"Natsu would never do that!" said Lisanna.

"She's right." Natsu added. "I don't even know what that means."

"What?" deadpanned Mira. "You know what, I don't care. Just hurry up and wash the dishes!"

After Natsu washed the dishes, Mira was waiting for him on the couch.

"You're sleeping on the couch because there are no extra rooms. Nor do we have any extra pillows or blankets." said Mira with a deadly glare.

"Yes!" said Natsu. "I'm finally gonna sleep on something other than tree branches! So can you get up now?"

"You sure you won't freeze? It gets cold at night here."

"Thanks for the concern, but I can handle the cold. See?" Natsu grabbed Mira's hand and she felt the heat inside it.

Mira suddenly blushed and punched Natsu in the face. "W-What are you talking about!? I'm not concerned about you!" Mira ran up to her room.

 _'What is this feeling I'm having?'_ Mira put her hand to her chest. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? Damn that guy!'_

Mira screamed into her pillow so no one could hear her. Then she had a blush spread across her face and sighed.

 _'He's so warm...'_

 ***Meanwhile on the couch***

"W-What was that for?" groaned Natsu.

Natsu fell unconcious.

* * *

 ***Back to Gajeel***

Gajeel opened his eyes to see a note in front of him.

 _You go Kurogane! I'm rooting for ya!_

"What?" He then looked to see he was still holding hands with Levy.

Gajeel's whole face blushed bright red and saw Levy shrug in the cold breeze. He covered with a blanket he found then ran off.

 _'Where are you, Salamander!?'_

Levy smiled as she was sleeping.

* * *

 **Re-uploaded on 11/25/2015**


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and More Love

**Chapter 2:** **Fights and More Love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Natsu opened his onyx colored eyes to reveal Lisanna watching him.

"Good morning Natsu!" Lisanna greeted.

"U-Uh, good morning Lisanna." Natsu yawned and scratched his eyes.

"Breakfast!" Mira shouted from the kitchen.

After eating, the three siblings left for the guild leaving Natsu to wash the dishes. _'Well... at least I have a place to stay,'_ he thought.

* * *

 ***To the guild***

Gajeel was sitting down waiting for the fire dragon slayer to return. Instead, he saw the Strauss siblings come through the door.

"Hey, you guys! Do you know where Salamander is?" Gajeel questioned.

"He's at our house washing the dishes. He should be back any minute now." Mira said while heading to the bar and started picking a fight with Erza.

The guild doors swung open to reveal Natsu falling on his face. The guild laughed at him. "He's still wearing the apron!" somebody shouted.

"You found yourself a good slave Mira," a man said.

"Thanks Macao." Mira replied. Natsu's body immediately lit on fire, burning the apron off.

"I'M NOT A SLAVE!" he screamed in embarrassment and anger.

"Oi, Salamander! Why didn't you wake me up yesterday!" Gajeel complained.

"I felt that would've been rude. After all, you looked pretty comfy to me." Natsu grinned while showing him the picture.

"BASTARD!" Gajeel shouted. His fist became covered in iron. **"Iron Dragon's..."**

Natsu's fists became engulfed in flames. **"Fire Dragon's..."**

 **"Hard Fist!/Iron Fist!"** Their attacks collided, magic circles appeared at the collision point, and a small explosion occurred, blowing those two away. Gajeel charged Natsu again.

 **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** a long and large sword with big saw teeth on both sides morphed from Gajeel's hand. Natsu charged Gajeel with his fists still on fire.

"HEY!" shouted Erza, stopping the two in they're tracks and making them cancel their magic. "I think it's high time we found out, what kind of magic is that?"

"Mine is Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." Gajeel stated.

"I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. We're dragon slayers!" Natsu said with his classic toothy grin. The noisy guild went quiet and still. Then Gray started laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You expect me to believe that!?"

Natsu and Gajeel's heads started having a vein popping out of each. "Why you..." Gajeel growled. "Do you wanna fight, stripper!?" Natsu yelled.

"Who're you calling a stripper!?" Both glared at each other.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana said.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" shouted Gray. Makarov is still shocked that two dragon slayers just joined his guild.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Makarov called out.

"Yeah gramps?" they said in unison.

"Is it true, are both of you dragon slayers?" Makarov asked with a set stone serious face that once again silenced the guild.

"You bet!" Natsu grinned. "See? Watch this!" Natsu grabbed a handful of silverware. "Kurogane, eat this stuff."

"Okay." Gajeel took the silverware and started munching on it without second thoughts. Makarov and the rest of the guild's (except Natsu) jaws dropped.

"Those silverware were expensive!" Makarov cried out loud. Natsu and Gajeel started laughing hard. Even Lisanna and Mira were giggling quietly.

"As the Iron Dragon Slayer, Kurogane can breath, eat, and be protected by iron. And as a fire dragon slayer, I can breath, eat, and be protected from fire. Who here is a regular fire wizard?" asked Natsu.

"I am!" said Macao.

"Blast me with as much fire as you can!" shouted Natsu.

"Okay, you asked for it." Macao made fire from his hand and blasted it at Natsu. The two female take over wizards felt a sting of worry when they saw Natsu just standing there. But when he ate the fire as soon as it came to him, that's when everybody in the guild's (except Gajeel) went wide eyed.

"See? Told ya!" grinned Natsu.

"Let's see if you live up to that title. Fight me!" said Gray.

"Bring it on, ice stripper." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Take it outside," ordered Makarov.

"Wait, before you do anything else, I have to ask," said Gajeel. "Natsu, why do you stink so much?" asked Gajeel while covering his nose.

"Oh, that's because of the water I used to wash Mira's dishes with." Natsu answered.

"Wait, what?" the said take over wizard asked. "What water did you use that made your hands stink?"

"I used water that was in some bucket. The bucket had a weird stick in it that had cloth at the end." Natsu answered.

"YOU CLEANED OUR DISHES WITH MOP WATER!? WE CLEAN THE FLOORS WITH THAT!" Mira screamed as her killing aura was blasted out of her form.

"W-W-Wait! In my defense, I've never done chores before, I've never lived in a normal house, since me and my dad lived in the forest, and to top it all off, you entrusted that task to me even knowing these facts." Natsu pleaded. Mira was about to say something that was surely going to be inappropriate for her sister to hear, but ultimately hanged herself in defeat.

"Just go outside."

* * *

 ***Outside the guild***

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** spears of ice were formed out of thin air and Gray launched it at Natsu.

Natsu lifted up his hand, launched a fireball to counter the lance, and before the lance even reaches him, it evaporates.

"T-T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" said the now frightened Gray. The rest of the guild was surprised still. "You can't melt my ice. It's impossible!"

"Not really," replied Natsu with an evil smile. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu's body became covered with powerful fire and he launched himself at Gray. His attack connected and Gray was knocked a dozen meters away. Gray got up dizzily and shook his head.

"You have a really hard head," he said. Natsu then cracked his knuckles with a menacing glare.

"I have hard fists too." Natsu shot back. The two charged at each other and for twenty minutes they went blow for blow at each other. At the end of it, Gray was breathing heavily and was bruised and battered while Natsu was breathing slightly hard and had slight bruises on his body. The two charge each other one last time.

 **"Ice Make: Lance Ice Bringer!"** Gray shouted. Two swords of ice appeared and Gray slashed at Natsu.

 **"Dragon Slaying Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu swiped his arms in a circular fashion and shot out a larger torrent of flames and it hit Gray. The two attacks collided and Natsu's spell overpowered Gray's, destroying it and effectively defeating Gray. Gray lay there in a heap and others clapped and cheered. Especially Lisanna.

"How did you melt my ice though?" Gray groaned.

"Igneel taught me to have perfect control over my flames. I can burn whatever I want." Natsu said.

"Who's Igneel?" asked Gray as he shakily got up.

"My dad," answered Natsu.

"Sorry for laughing earlier."

"I don't get it. Your father sounds like an amazing person, yet why hasn't anybody else met him or why did he live in the forest away from civilization?" questioned Erza.

"Because humans would be afraid of how big, scaly and strong he was." Natsu replied.

"Same goes for my father. Humans would cower at the sight of him," added Gajeel.

"Did your dads look like dragons or something?" asked Erza, comically sweat dropping.

"No, you're misunderstanding. Our fathers don't look like dragons, they are dragons." Natsu replied calmly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Our fathers are real, live dragons. Mine was named Metalicana by the way." Gajeel explained.

"WHAT?!"

"B-But I thought dragons were a myth!" said Macao.

"Of course they aren't!" said the now angry Natsu. "Dragons do exist. Me and Kurogane were raised and taught everything we know by dragons!"

"W-Well, congratulations on your fight Natsu." Erza said with a small smile.

* * *

 ***Back inside the guild***

Mira was sitting at the bar and watching Natsu, who is talking to her rival, Erza. She's getting more agitated by the second. _'Why am I getting this angry?'_

"Oi Natsu! Let's have a rematch! Fist to fist!" Gray challenged.

"Oh you're about to get it now! Igneel trained me in strength too!" said Natsu with his signature grin.

The two fire and ice wizards faced off again and Erza noticed Mira staring at the fire dragon slayer. "What'cha looking at?" Erza asked in a teasing voice as she magically appeared behind her somehow. This caught Mira off guard.

"W-W-What are you talking about!?" Mira was sporting big red blush on her face. "Ooh, is this love I'm seeing on your face right now?" said Erza trying to push more buttons.

"Why you little..." Mira growled as she started fighting Erza again.

Gajeel was at a table alone eating the tableware when Levy approached him. "Hi Gajeel!" she greeted.

Gajeel came out from under the table. "Hey Levy, what's up?" He then noticed the big book she was toting around. "What's with the big book?"

"It's a book about dragon slayers. I've decided to study them." Levy said with a bright smile.

"Oh... okay." Gajeel said looking irritated. Levy noticed this and got worried.

"What's the matter, Gajeel?" she asked.

"Well," he started. "on the day July 7, X777, my father, Metalicana, and Salamander's father just disappeared without a trace. They didn't even say anything. Salamander says we'll see them again if we become stronger, but honestly, I don't know." Gajeel was clearly getting depressed at this point, so Levy grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Gajeel. I know you're strong. Plus Natsu's right, you'll be able to see him again one day. I know you will." Levy's smile burned straight into Gajeel's heart. Gajeel was blushing like crazy. "T-Thanks." he replied.

"Oi Kurogane, join us!" Popping out of the dust cloud, Natsu pulled Gajeel into the dust cloud and made him start fighting with Gray. This made Macao's drink spill and he blamed his drinking partner, Wakaba, and soon the whole guild was fighting. Levy sighed and then Lisanna sat next to Levy.

"Hi Levy!" Lisanna greeted her friend.

"Hey Lisanna!" They both smiled at each other.

"So... Levy, do you have a crush on Gajeel?" Lisanna asked Levy which caught her off guard. Her face became red and she tried to hide it behind a book.

"W-What are you talking about!?" Lisanna continued to tease her.

"Holding someone's hand is very romantic." Levy decided to begin her counter attack.

"How about you? You like Natsu!" Lisanna quickly hid her face.

"W-What are you saying? We're just friends!"

"Aha! I knew it. You like Natsu!"

"We're just friends!" Lisanna pleaded.

"Friends with benefits." Levy smirked. Lisanna ran away out of embarrassment.

* * *

 ***At Dusk***

The guild is quiet, everyone in it is exhausted, and Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are fast asleep still softly punching one another. Natsu is the first to wake up, so he goes to the backyard of the guild to get some fresh air and sits next to Lisanna who's watching the sunset. Lisanna jumped in shock.

"N-Natsu?! Don't scare me like that!" Lisanna complained. "Oh, sorry Lis. Didn't mean to scare you." Natsu gave her his signature grin.

"Lis? I like that nickname." Lisanna smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lisanna asked while looking into the sunset.

"Yeah, just like you." Natsu whispered.

"What was that?" Lisanna said with a look of confusion.

"U-Uh. yeah, it's beautiful!" Natsu started blushing.

"Your so cute when you blush, Natsu!" Lisanna giggled.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" Natsu shouted. While this was happening, Mirajane was looking out the window watching them. It's the first time she felt so jealous, and it felt awkward it was directed at her sister. Mira was swimming in a sea of ambivalence. She went to the backyard as well.

"Lisanna, Natsu, It's time to go home." she said calmly. Both kids nodded and helped each other stand up, which increased Mira's jealousy.

"Mira." Natsu called out. Mira panicked and blushed, so she turned around trying to hide it.

"W-What is it?" she managed to spit out without choking on herself. "You guys go on ahead. I'm staying here with Kurogane." Natsu gave them his classic smile.

"Alright, just be back by tomorrow." Mira sighed.

"You want me to come back tomorrow?" Natsu said in confusion. Mira panicked again.

"O-Of course not! You can leave anytime you want for all I care! Hmph!" Her smile turned into a frown. "Come on Lisanna. Elfman's waiting for us." Both of the take over wizard sisters left. Natsu went back to the guild in search of Gajeel. He found him at the entrance to the library.

"Yo Kurogane! Did you find a place to stay?" Gajeel shook his head.

"No. I'm staying here until I get enough jewels for my own place." Gajeel went under a table to sleep so when he wakes up, he has breakfast in bed.

"Well, I guess I'm sleeping here tonight." Natsu sighed. He placed three chairs in a row as a makeshift bed. Natsu yawned and slowly closed his eyes, but he was awoken by a noise in the guild's kitchen. He went there and saw a rat, so he burned it. "I'm sorry you were born a rat and I had to kill you," Natsu apologized, "you disgusting, disgusting creature! No one takes my food!" Natsu went back to his chair bed, and saw Cana sleeping there. Natsu groaned and woke her up. "Why are you here?" Natsu asked with a poker face.

"I can't go back to the dorm. It's dark," she answered with the same poker face. Natsu sighed.

"Fine, I'll walk you home." He grabbed Cana's hand, making her blush instantly.

"N-Natsu! W-Wait! I'm uh..." she stared at the ground. Natsu tilted his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark." She then hugged Natsu and blushed harder. Natsu lit his hand on fire and held it out in the distance.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." he said gently. Cana looked up at Natsu and was awestruck by his gentle smile, and the lighting his flame was giving off wasn't helping her much either. She smiled in pure happiness.

"Well here we are!" Cana said. Natsu sighed in exhaustion and sleepiness. "Thank you Natsu." She kissed Natsu on the cheek and ran off into the dorm. Natsu suddenly blushed and touched his cheek.

"W-What was that for?" questioned Natsu. He tiredly tried to walk back to the guild but fell asleep on the way there.

* * *

 **Re-uploaded on 11/30/2015**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu and the Dragon Egg

**Chapter 3: Natsu and the Dragon Egg**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Natsu awoke inside the room of a house he didn't recognize. He raised his head to see if anyone was around.

"It looks like your awake." a voice said as a man with red hair came in the room. "Who are you?" Natsu questioned.

"My name is Gildarts. The strongest S-class wizard in Fairy Tail," the man, now known as Gildarts, answered.

"THE STRONGEST?!" Natsu shouted. Natsu's dream is to one day, be the strongest wizard in the world. The fact he was now looking at the strongest wizard in one on the strongest wizard guilds in Ishgar, it was like looking at his dream.

"That's right! So, what's your name, kid?" Gildarts asked.

"Natsu Dragneel!" exclaimed Natsu with his classic toothy grin. "How did I even get here?"

"I saw you sleeping on the road. I was gonna ignore you, but I noticed that you were a Fairy Tail member.

Natsu's vein was close to popping out of his head. "Fairy Tail member or not, you should help people who need help! Thanks for the hospitality, but I need to go." Then Natsu got out of bed and then pointed a finger at Gildarts. "Gildarts! I vow to become stronger than you!" Natsu declared. Gildarts looked at Natsu with a confused look.

 _'Why is this kid throwing down the gauntlet at me? But, the fire in his eyes... He just might do it,'_ he thought. "Well, that's fine. Do your best, Natsu."

"YEAH!" Natsu screamed as he ran out to the house. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu ran into the east forest to who knows where.

* * *

 ***6 Months Later***

Natsu had been training with Gajeel for the past six months. The two of them had proved to being one of the strongest child mages in the guild, rivaling Gray and right behind Erza and Mira. During this time, everyone in Fairy Tail had pitched in and made a house for Natsu and Gajeel to live in. The two of them were overjoyed at this and started to learn how to live in a normal house. Lisanna gradually grew closer to Natsu, Cana grew feelings for him, while Mira showed her affection by constant teasing. Erza had started to notice Natsu as well but couldn't understand why, so she decided to push it down by teaching Natsu how to read. Gajeel learned from Levy. One morning, Natsu and Gajeel were walking towards the guild from their house, and they heard something. They turned around to come face to face with a Vulcan.

"My breakfast!" the beast shouted. It rushed Natsu and Gajeel but they were ready for it.

"Correction," they said with evil smirks. Natsu and Gajeel charged the Vulcan with flaming and iron fists.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted as he punched the Vulcan towards Gajeel.

 **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** Gajeel yelled as he shoved the Vulcan into the base of a tree. " _Our_ victim," they finished. Natsu heard something falling from the tree. He caught it, and when he saw what it was, he had to scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

 ***At the guild***

"Hey everybody! Look at what we found!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayers. Everybody saw Natsu holding an absurdly large egg and Gajeel walking with him.

"Where in blazes did you two find that?" asked Makarov.

"We found it in the east forest." Natsu answered.

"Well, look at that. Never thought that you two would do something useful." said Gray. "So, are you gonna fry that for us?"

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana sighed as Gray panicked to find his clothes.

"Don't even joke about that!" Natsu shouted. "This is a dragon egg! I'm gonna hatch it!"

"Are you sure it's a dragon's egg?" Cana asked with a sweet voice.

"Positive!" said Gajeel. "Look! Doesn't the pattern here look a lot like a dragon's claw?"

"You think so?" questioned the ice make mage.

"So anyway, gramps, do you think you can hatch this with your magic or something?" Natsu asked.

"Don't be foolish, you idiot! Using magic for such a purpose like that would be a blasphemy upon the miracle of life. Life is born from from love and love alone. No spell can transcend that power." Natsu was looking at the old with a blank face.

"Uhh, sorry old man. I'm not following ya." Natsu replied.

"Me neither." Gajeel agreed.

"You'll understand when you're older." Makarov sighed. Erza approached Natsu.

"He's saying that if you want it to hatch, you'll have to work hard and take care of it on your own. Since you only know how to destroy stuff, it's nice to see you doing something productive for a change." Erza smiled at the fire dragon slayer.

"I've been looking for you Erza!" Mira taunted at the red haired mage. _'Don't you dare talk to him like that! Only I can do that you bitch!'_ "We never finished our fight the other day, did we?" Red aura started to surround Erza, and dark purple aura around Mirajane. As they both started fighting and trash talking one another, Cana and Gray sweat dropped and sighed.

"Someday, I'm gonna beat them both." said Natsu with his classic toothy grin while cracking his knuckles.

"Aw~! Keep up that tough guy act, and you'll never get a girl to like you." Lisanna teased.

"Shut up, Lisanna! Who asked you?" Natsu argued.

"Hmph! And here I thought I was gonna help you hatch it." Lisanna pouted.

"Wait, really?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah! I've never raised a dragon before, so I thought it would be fun." Lisanna said while blushing.

"I'm not sure if raising is the right word." Gray said.

"Cool! So how do we do this?" asked the clueless fire dragon slayer.

"A long time ago, I read that if you keep the egg warm, it'll hatch!" Lisanna explained.

"Keep it warm?" questioned Gajeel.

 **"That's my specialty, right?!"** said Natsu with an evil voice as he was breathing fire on the egg.

"Not like that, Natsu!" Lisanna snatched the egg from Natsu's flaming grasp. "You'll kill it! Let me try!" Lisanna set the egg on the ground and prepared to do something. **"Take Over: Animal Soul!"** Lisanna's body became covered in squares that started rising off from her body and transformed into a large bird. She covered the egg with her wings.

"Whoa! Good thinking Lisanna." Natsu complimented, making Lisanna lightly blush.

"You're on your own Natsu. I'm outta here." Gajeel walked away, secretly wanting to leave the two of then alone.

* * *

 ***4 days later***

"Hey Wakaba. Did you hear about how Natsu and Lisanna were raising that dragon's egg?" Macao asked.

"Dragon's egg? I thought dragon's were a myth." Wakaba stated.

"Didn't Natsu and Gajeel say they were raised by dragons?"

"Yeah! Like I'll believe that!" Wakaba laughed.

"Apparently they've made a secret house to live in to take care of it." Macao continued.

"Must be good to be a kid huh?" Both of the men laughed. Unknown to them, Mira had been listening to the whole conversation and when she heard the end, she had reached her limit. She karate chopped the table Macao and Wakaba were sitting at in half. "What are you doing, Mira?!" Macao shouted. Mira quickly came up with an excuse to hide her jealousy.

"I've been wondering why Lisanna hasn't come home lately. So she's been with Natsu the whole time... HOW DARE SHE GO AND HANG OUT WITH SOMEONE IN ERZA'S CLIQUE!?"

"Who cares?" Macao muttered.

"What does she mean by Erza's clique?" asked Wakaba.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile, at the small house Natsu and Lisanna made***

"Natsu, did you hear something?" Lisanna asked.

"S-Sorry." Natsu smiled sheepishly as his stomach growled.

"Come to think of it Natsu, you live by yourself, right?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yeah!"

"What do you do for food?"

"Eat it at the guild!"

"You pay money for it?"

"That's why I do jobs, right?"

"Jeez, I feel bad for you now." Lisanna had a sullen look on her face. But then her face lit up as she had an idea pop in to her head. "I know! I can cook you some food!" Lisanna said.

"You can cook?" asked the surprised dragon slayer.

"Yeah! But I'm not as good as my sister." Natsu's jaw immediately dropped at the new information.

"Mira can cook?! I can't even imagine that." When Natsu tried to imagine Mira cooking, he envisioned her with an evil look on her face holding a knife like she was about to stab somebody. Never before did he think that the Demon of Fairy Tail could do something that could directly help other people.

"Even Elf-nii can cook." Lisanna added.

"F-For some reason, I _can_ imagine that." Natsu admitted. When Natsu imagined Elfman cooking, he saw him with a chef hat on, a pan in his hand, and with a bright smile on his face. "B-But you're not getting this egg! A dragon's gonna hatch from it! It might even be Igneel's kid!" Natsu was hugging the egg in defense.

"Jeez Natsu, you're really a person that needs help." Lisanna then had an angelic smile on her face when she said her next sentence. "When we get older, I may agree to be your wife."

Natsu blushed at Lisanna's confession. "W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, you'll need someone to care for you when you grow up, so why not have it be me?" Lisanna stared deeper into the fire dragon slayer's eyes as his blush was growing harder. "Geez! What are you blushing for? It was a joke! Nothing else!" said Lisanna as she was blushing herself and hiding her face.

"You're one of those kids Master was talking about!" said Natsu with a no-pupil angry face pointing an accusing finger. "One of those _precocious_ kids!"

"Natsu, you're so naive!" Just then the egg started to move and both of them heard it.

"T-The egg moved!" exclaimed Natsu.

* * *

 ***The next morning***

"AAH! LISANNA, THE EGG IS GONE!" screamed Natsu.

"Huh?!"

* * *

 ***To the guild***

"The egg is gone?" asked Gray.

"I don't know anything about it. Sorry Natsu" said Cana with a look of sadness.

"Laxus! Did you steal it?!" shouted Natsu.

"Not even interested." replied Laxus.

"Erza! Cough it up!" shouted Natsu as he immediately went to the next person to accuse.

"What?! Where did that accusation come from?!"

"Mira-nee, do you know where the egg is?" asked Lisanna.

"No. But, you should've let me help you out." said Mira.

Erza looked at her with an evil smirk. "You would probably cook the egg." Mira turned her head 180 degrees and gave Erza a murderous look. "What did you say you... Flat Chest!" The two mages were fighting it out again.

"Goth head bitch!"

"Tin Can!"

"Sadistic Emo!"

Natsu had started crying because he had run out of people to accuse. "My egg... Where did it go?" Mira and Erza stopped fighting for a moment to see a crying Natsu Dragneel. Mira had a light blush on her face and Erza had started to feel an unusual amount of sadness coming from her at the sight of Natsu crying, but since she couldn't figure out why, she pushed that feeling deep down inside herself.

"Geez, don't go crying now, Natsu. It's so cute." Mira teased with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu said in defense.

"Mira, this isn't the time for that!" Erza said in Natsu's defense. Erza turned to Natsu. "Natsu! You mustn't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

"The egg..." Now Lisanna was crying over not knowing where the egg was.

"Hey! Natsu and Lisanna!" a voice said. "I have the egg right here!"

"Elf-nii! You stole the egg?" Lisanna said on the brink of tears.

"Sorry you guys, but you left it without a blanket and I didn't want to wake you two up." Elfman said while placing the egg on the ground. While Elfman did mean what he said, the real reason was that he was too embarrassed to ask.

"Gee, thanks Elfman."said Natsu. "Oh, I can't wait for this to hatch." Then, as if on cue, the shell of the egg started to crack. Every eye in the guild fell on the egg. "It-It's HATCHING!" screamed the excited fire dragon slayer. Everyone in the guild started to crowd around the egg.

"Hey! Move!" said one.

"I can't see!" said another. As everyone gathered around the egg, as the pieces started falling one at a time, light started shining through the holes of the egg. More pieces came down when suddenly the egg fully broke. And out came...

A blue cat with wings.

"EH!?" screamed everyone in the guild with dropped chins and wide eyes. The angel winged cat lightly hovered in circles where it was just born, then lightly descended on Natsu's head. "Aye!" said the cat with an adorable smile and soon to be signature pose as he was sitting upright and had his paw in the air.

"SO CUTE!" screeched Lisanna. Everyone in the guild gathered around the newborn with smiles. "Look Natsu! Before, everyone was at each other's throats, but now everyone is happy." It was true. Erza and Mira were smiling at each other. Elfman, Cana, and Gray were laughing together. Gajeel and Levy were smiling, enjoying each others presence, and even Laxus had a smirk on his face.

"Happiness..." said Natsu. "In that case, why don't we give him the name of 'Happy'?" said the pink haired dragon slayer as he pet Happy on the head.

"Aye!" said the cat.

"Happy the Dragon!" said Natsu.

"Aye!" replied the cat.

"Whatever that thing is, it isn't a dragon!" shouted Cana and Lisanna.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

 **Told ya I'd have it by Friday! ;) Also, coming up next chapter: Erza vs Natsu! Natsu will have new powers in this chapter. Look forward to it! Also, I'm so glad I didn't loose any of my work typing this. Because in the making of the last two chapters, I accidentally did something to make me lose all my progress, or at least most of it. I'm so glad that never happened. Also, I'm thinking of making a new story of Naruto and an OC pairing. Been browsing through that section and none really satisfy me. Either they didn't follow the manga right or in a good way, and/or they aren't finished. Don't really know when I'll start but I know it'll start after I release a few more chapters of Natsu Dragneel: The World's Strongest mage. Oh, and one more thing. If you guys know a way to type letters with accent marks and stuff, please tell me in your reviews. Speaking of which...**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**

 **Peace out!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Re-uploaded on 12/2/2015**


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu vs Erza

**Chapter 4: Natsu VS Erza**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Three months have passed since Happy was born, and he was now able to talk regularly. Happy was eating a fish in Lisanna's arms while Natsu was sitting next to her trying to be a "husband" like she says. Mira was looking at the scene from afar with hints of annoyance on her face. Makarov looked at the site and smiled.

"That boy is kind and strong," he muttered.

"Then let me fight him Master." Makarov turned to see Erza standing next to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"To see if he's as strong as you say." Erza smirked.

"Very well. Go challenge him." Makarov ordered. Erza walked up to Natsu and punched him in the face.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. "What was that for?!"

"Fight me Natsu!" Erza shouted. Natsu got even madder by her declaration.

"That's my line!" Mira walked up to them as Lisanna looked at the pair in worry.

"What's with all this?! The only one allowed to bully him is me!" Mira growled.

"Bring it on Erza!" Natsu shouted as he headed for the front of the guild. Everyone in the guild is watching and Wakaba is taking bets. Mira placed her bet on Natsu making Wakaba confused.

"Eh? What's this? You're betting on Natsu?" he asked with a teasing voice.

Mira stared at him with her devil eyes. "Who I bet on is my business." Mira then walked out to the backyard with sting to worry in her eyes. _'Please be careful, Natsu.'_

* * *

 ***Outside***

 **"Requip: Flame Empress Armor!"** Erza's armor glowed and transformed into orange and black armor. Mira was very anxious because she knew the Flame Empress Armor was immune to fire. "Are you ready to lose, Natsu?" Erza smirked.

Natsu looked back at her with his signature grin. "I'm the son of Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons! As well as the future strongest wizard in the world!" he proudly proclaimed lighting his fists on fire. "I refuse to lose to anyone! I'm all fired up!"

" _I'm all fired up?_ Very original saying Natsu." Erza teased.

"HEY! My dad always said that!" Natsu rebutted.

They both charged each other, and while Erza was indeed fast, Natsu was surprisingly faster. This stunned Erza for the only person she saw faster than her was Laxus due to his lightning magic.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu punched Erza in her stomach and Erza coughed up blood as she was sent flying thirty yards. Everyone in the guild was surprised as they thought Natsu would be at a disadvantage with Erza's **Flame Empress Armor** on. But instead he once again surprised them with his abilities. Even Makarov and Laxus were shell shocked by Natsu's incredible strength.

"Old man, I may want to fight Natsu after this." Laxus said with a smile.

"Wait your turn, Laxus." Makarov replied.

Erza came out of the smoke charging Natsu. "Is that all you got, Erza?" Natsu smiled.

Erza got pissed off by Natsu's taunt. "How are you go physically strong?!" she demanded as she was slicing at Natsu only for him to block or dodge each and every one.

"Igneel trained me to lift lots of heavy things for a long time. I can lift up to 500 kilograms!" (A/N: 1/2 of a ton) he explained. While Gajeel knew this due to training with Natsu for the past six months, nobody else knew, so you can tell they were shocked to say nonetheless. Therefore, people went to Gajeel for questions, only to find him asleep.

Erza, after hearing this information, decided to go serious. "Well then, it's about time I get serious! **"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"** Erza's armor transformed into white armor with four angel wings on her back. **"Circle Sword!"** 20 swords appeared behind her and she sent them at Natsu. Natsu went on all fours and started running around avoiding the swords. Dodged most of them, but the last five hit, creating an explosion.

"NATSU!" Lisanna and Cana yelled.

Then all of a sudden, a large fireball burst out of the dust cloud. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** shouted Natsu as the fireball took Erza by surprise. The fire ball exploded at her and when the dust cleared, Erza was in her Flame Empress Armor again.

Natsu giggled. "Erza, stay in that armor. You look cute in it!"

Erza blushed but shook it off. "Natsu, that's cheating!" she complained.

"Cheating?" he said while tilting his head.

"You don't play with your opponents' emotions!"

Natsu laughed hard. "I didn't know telling the truth was considered cheating."

Erza started to blush again. "Shut up!" Her armor started glowing again and the armor that appeared was intimidatingly black with spikes on it. Most people of the guild took a step back. **"Requip: Purgatory Armor!"** A large black mace bigger than Erza herself appeared in her hand. Natsu suddenly feared for his life. "HA~!" screamed the armored mage as she swung her sword down at Natsu.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the poor dragon slayer as he was directly hit by the attack. When the dust cleared, Natsu was buried in a pile of rubble.

"NATSU!" the Take Over sisters and Cana shouted. Erza herself was even taken aback from her current actions. She never wanted to hurt Natsu to that extent. She was almost on the brink of tears. As Erza, Mira, Cana, and Lisanna were about to go and help him and many people were about to get their money, until a hand with black claws covered in fire and red scales burst out of the rubble. Everybody looked back in surprise. Even Gajeel had woken up. They didn't expect Natsu to come out of that place conscious, and they _never_ expected what came out next. When the hand grabbed onto whatever rubble it could find, a whole body flew out.

It was Natsu.

But it wasn't the Natsu from before. Now Natsu's whole body was covered in flaming red dragon scales, his hands had jet black claws, his ears were pointed upward and were longer, his feet now looked like hands with the same black talons and red scales his actual hands had, his fangs grew even longer, his eyes were emerald green and had a slit like a dragon's, and to top it all off, he had dragon wings and a long, scaly tail. The ground below him seemed to burn along with his body.

Everyone was frozen still by the site to behold that was Natsu Dragneel. Erza, Cana, Mira and Lisanna was shook up the most. The dragon slayer they came to know and start to love has transformed into something else entirely. A half-dragon, perhaps, but they refused to call him a monster.

Even Natsu himself was shocked by his transformation, as he looked at his hands in awe. The only thing he could say was the first thing that popped into his mind. "What the hell is this?!"

"That's my line!" screamed Erza. "What just happened to you?!"

"I don't know!" Natsu screamed back. "This is the first time this has ever happened!" Natsu paused and got a good look at himself. "But damn! This is amazing. I'm taking the appearance of a dragon, and it feels like my power has been doubled or tripled." Natsu had a wicked smile on his face. Combined with the form he was in right now, his face made some of the guild take another step back.

Laxus just smiled wider and wider. "Old man, I'm definitely fighting him after this."

Erza looked at Natsu with an incredulous look. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanna test this form out. I think this is what Igneel called _Dragon Force_ _."_

"Dragon Force?" Lisanna questioned.

"It's the final and most powerful state a dragon slayer can obtain," explained Gajeel. "which is said to have power that is comparable to a real dragon's."

"Let's continue our fight Erza!" Natsu challenged.

Erza was reluctant to fight the dragon slayer turning dragon, but ultimately gave in. She got into her own fighting stance. "Very well. Just don't cry after I beat you."

Erza charged Natsu while Natsu was just standing there. She swung her sword at him, only for him to stand there and take it as the sword itself broke. Natsu stood there as if untouched and without a scratch on him. There was a smile across his face.

"Didn't even feel it," he said with a smile. "The only thing that can hurt dragon scales is dragon slaying magic!" Erza, as well as the rest of the guild looked back in shock. **"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Natsu's hand lit aflame and his hand took the form of a dragon claw. He swiped while striking his hand at Erza's midriff, causing yet another explosion and blew her back far . "Let's finish this!" Natsu's body lit on fire again. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Hidden Flame Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword!"** He flew at Erza low to the ground and created a beam of fire from him. The front of him was fire burning brighter than the beam behind him and flying off in different directions. Erza could only stare at the incoming projectile in fear as she dropped to her knees. The twisted smile Natsu had on his face and the helplessness Erza felt made him look like one of the priests at the Tower of Heaven.

"AH~!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Instead she opened her eyes to reveal Natsu Dragneel.

The real Natsu Dragneel.

He looked down on her smiling as he offered his hand to her.

Erza looked back at him in shock. "W-Why? Why didn't you continue your attack?!"

Natsu just continued to smile and grabbed her hand forcing her to stand up. She started to blush again.

"I really don't know either. Let's fight again sometime. It was fun!" Natsu smiled and walked towards the guild.

"Who won?" Wakaba asked. Erza answered by pointing at Natsu. Some people cheered at Natsu's victory, others were crying due to them losing their money.

Mira teared up and hugged Natsu. "You did it! I knew you could beat her!" Natsu was in shock about Mira's action. She suddenly realized it herself and broke the hug. Good thing no one saw that. Lisanna and Cana hugged him too, making Erza and Mira jealous.

Wakaba approached Mira and gave her a sack. "You're the only who bet on Natsu." Mira opened the sack and it was full of money.

Natsu then charged at Laxus. "You fight me next Laxus!"

Laxus smirked then shot lightning out of his hand. Natsu sensed something similar to his own magic in Laxus's lightning, so he unconsciously opened his mouth. Then Natsu did something that completely stunned everyone.

He ate the lightning.

"HA~!" Natsu screamed as he was enveloped in fire and lightning.

Laxus was surprised. "What the hell?!" he screamed.

"Two different elements in one dragon... He's a Lightning Fire Dragon!" Gajeel proclaimed.

As Natsu charged at Laxus to hit him, he stopped, the fire and lightning disappeared, and he fell to the ground with a moan.

"Huh?" the guild echoed themselves.

"Damn it. I can't feel my magic anymore..." Natsu moaned.

"Dragon Force must have drained him of his magic and strength." Mira said. "That's probably the real reason he powered down right before he hit Erza."

"That's also what that idiot gets for eating something other than fire." Gajeel said. "I'm leaving."

"Me too." said Laxus.

Lisanna grabbed Natsu's right arm while Mira grabbed Natsu's left arm. "I'll take you home!" they said in unison.

Makarov sweat dropped. "You too Erza. Take a rest. But Natsu, can I still speak to you?"

"S-Sure." he said groggily.

"Natsu, just what exactly did you do for your training?" Makarov started.

"Well, I wake up and start running laps for four hours, I learned dragon dialect for two hours, which was totally boring, sparred with Igneel for three hours, then I do that weight lifting thing I said for five hours. I only had five 1 minute water breaks and slept for 4 hours a day. Other than that, we ate and laughed together."

"Whoa," Makarov said. "That is some pretty tough training."

"Yeah, but I asked for it. Except for the dragon dialect part, I TOTALLY didn't ask for that!" Natsu empathized while muttering 'stupid birdie dragon' more good measure.

"Well, get some rest Natsu. From the sound of your story and the way you look right now, you're gonna need it." Makarov ordered.

"Okay."

* * *

 ***Back inside the guild hall***

Everyone was going back to what they were doing before while talking about Natsu's win over Erza. They never thought they would see the day Erza would get beaten by someone else in the young generation of Fairy Tail. This also made people wonder exactly what the heck Natsu is, and if Gajeel could do the same thing. They shuddered at the thought due to how destructive those two are. Levy walked up to Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy greeted.

Gajeel was sprawled on the table sleeping, now waking up. "Ugh, what is it?"

"Did you congratulate Natsu on winning his fight against Erza?" Levy asked.

"Nope. Too lazy." Gajeel said while slumped back on the table.

Levy pouted. "Gajeel! If you don't go and congratulate Natsu... I'll kiss you." Levy was blushing as she was saying this.

Gajeel immediately shot up blushing. "O-Okay, okay. I'm going." Gajeel walked out of the guild looking for the fire dragon slayer.

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for waiting!**

 **Thinking of making a different kind of Naruto story. What do you guys think? Should I make a NarutoxOC story, a story with a strong Naruto, or blend them both. Personally, I want to blend them both, but I want to see what you guys think before I make my choice.**

* * *

 **Re-uploaded on 12/10/2015**


	5. Chapter 5: Gajeel is Gone!

**Chapter 5: Gajeel is Gone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 ***To Gajeel***

Gajeel went back to his house to find Natsu sleeping in his hammock. Deciding that he didn't want to wait until Natsu woke up, left a note saying 'Congrats!' As soon as Gajeel left the house, he pretend gagged, for he knew that no matter how much Natsu washed himself, his scent of wilderness and fire was something that was just never, _ever_ gonna leave his body. Gajeel was about to get in some extra training and found an empty field to practice in, but before he went out, he noticed someone else talking to Levy. He was a boy, and he was holding a rose to Levy.

He was confessing to Levy.

Gajeel was wide-eyed at the sight. He knew he liked Levy, but right now this is what will decide if she'll return those feelings.

"I love you Levy. Will you be my girlfriend?" the boy asked. Gajeel's heart was pounding inside his chest, he wanted to tell that guy to buzz off and get away from Levy, but he wanted to hear Levy's thoughts first. Does she truly like him back, or is it not true?

Levy looked up at the boy. "I'm sorry, Jet, but I like someone else." Levy was fidgeting with her fingers and blushing as she was thinking about a certain iron dragon slayer.

"Is it Gajeel?" said the boy known as Jet with a slightly angry voice.

"Yes."

Gajeel was now blushing out of his mind. Levy did like him. He felt so… happy! Happier than his time with Metalicana, but that's mostly because the dragon always insulted Gajeel because of the "vulgar look" in his eyes. Even though he knew the dragon loved him, he was still irritated that the giant pile of scrap always said that.

"The iron dragon slayer? He's weak Levy! He can't protect you!" Jet was now angry. Gajeel was about to jump out and beat him senseless with Iron Dragon's Club, but Levy took the first strike.

Levy slapped him. "What do you know about Gajeel?! Who are you to judge him?!" Levy shouted angrily.

"I'm the guy who's far stronger than him!" Jet shouted back.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Gajeel walked over to them. Both Levy and Jet were surprised by Gajeel's sudden appearance. Levy was embarrassed wondering how much Gajeel had heard. Gajeel has had just about enough of Jet, and he knew just how to vent his rage. "I'm pretty sure I can whip you in a matter of seconds."

Jet looked back at him smiling. "Oh really? Well than, care to prove that little theory of yours?"

Levy stood away from the two with a look of worry. She didn't hate Jet, but she also loved Gajeel. She felt torn and didn't want them to fight. "S-Stop, Gajeel and Jet. Please don't fight each other."

Jet was already in position. "Too late! **Falcon Heavenward!"** Jet came at Gajeel and kicked him with an attack that was charged by his speed magic, but Gajeel didn't move a muscle and wasn't pushed back an inch.

"Gee hee! You call that an attack?" Gajeel was unharmed and covered in iron with a scaly pattern on it. **"Iron Dragon Scales.** These scales can nullify any attack. The only thing I can think of that can get through this are Natsu's punches."

Jet and Levy were wide-eyed at the explanation. They have never before seen any magic with that much defensive capabilities. Once again, dragon slayer magic has surprised them.

"My turn! **Iron Dragon's…"** Gajeel's cheeks puffed up.

Jet put his hands at Gajeel. "N-No!"

 **"Roar!"** Gajeel breathed his iron dragon breath at Jet and since he was right in front of Gajeel, it hit him head on. The attack knocked Jet out and his whole front side was scratched up. Gajeel let Jet's body fall to the ground and started walking away, satisfied with his work.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. "Are you just going to leave him there?!"

Gajeel looked at Levy with a confusing look. "Am I supposed to do something else? Not to mention you slapped him."

Levy looked back in shock and embarrassment. "What do you talking about?! He's your guild mate! Your always supposed to help him!"

"Well, that makes him even worse, considering the fact he challenged me and probably would do the same thing I'm doing." Gajeel started walking again.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't help him! I thought you were better than that!" Levy now shouted angrily, which was making Gajeel angry as well.

"Then you thought wrong!" Gajeel turned around to have tears in his eyes, which took Levy aback. Gajeel ran away and didn't look back or think twice.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shouted, but it was all in vain as Gajeel was already gone.

* * *

 ***10 minutes later***

Gajeel was punching into a tree crying his eyes out.

"Damn it, why do I have to help some bastard who can't keep his mouth shut? He'll see, I'll become as strong as Salamander, no, I'll become even _stronger_ than Salamander! Then we'll see if he have the guts to say that again!"

"*laughs* Is that so? You wish to have strength?" a voice said. Gajeel turned on his heel to see a man in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Gajeel demanded.

The man pointed his hand at Gajeel and a magic circle appeared. As he was doing his magic, Gajeel's eyes were dropped slightly and turned into empty hollows. As for the man in the cloak, his words were, "I am someone who can give you more power, my name is Jose!"

* * *

 ***To Natsu in his house***

"Kurogane!" Natsu woke up with a start. He was having a dream where Gajeel was leaving, and never coming back. He immediately got up, ripped off the note he didn't bother to read 'cause he couldn't read as well as Gajeel, and ran out of his house and sent all of the afternoon running all around the East Forest looking for Gajeel, but to no avail. It was dusk, and Natsu decided to run towards Mira's house. Natsu burst threw the front door, startling both Mira and Lisanna.

"Na-" was all that Lisanna could say before Natsu ran straight up to her.

"HOLD ON, NATSU!" Mira said with an angry voice making Natsu stop. "What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I need to find Kurogane! He's in danger!" Natsu pleaded.

Mira and Lisanna gave Natsu a surprised look. "How do you know that?" questioned Lisanna, "I thought you've been asleep this whole time."

"I have, but I know it!" screamed Natsu. "Something's happened to him! I can feel it!"

Mira and Lisanna sweat dropped at his proclamation.

"Natsu, maybe you should just go back to sleep. The sun is setting anyway." Mira suggested.

"NO!" Natsu exclaimed. "Something happened to Kurogane!"

In that exact moment, Levy burst through the front door. "Natsu, I need your help! Gajeel is missing!"

Mira and Lisanna looked back and forth at Natsu and Levy with surprised looks. Well, can you blame them? The moment Natsu of all people has suspicions flying around, and it's immediately proven right? Shocking, to say the least.

"See, I told you! Let's go Levy!" Natsu grabbed Levy by the wrist and started running towards where Levy directed him with hard effort. Mira and Lisanna followed.

"Gajeel went off in that direction. Can you find him?" Levy pleaded.

Natsu sniffed the air as if investigating it, and then had the light of fire appear on the top of his head. "He went this way! I can smell Gajeel!" Natsu said while getting on all fours.

"And what exactly does he smell like?" asked Mira.

"Iron and musty scrap metal." Natsu started walking on all fours in the direction of Gajeel's smell. All three girls sweat dropped.

Levy mentally smirked. _'You're in love with that, Lisanna.'_

Lisanna mentally giggled. _'He's like a cute forest animal.'_

Mira mentally face palmed. _'_ _Why'd I have to fall in love with this guy?'_

Natsu followed Gajeel's scent like the blood hound that he was until he stopped at a tree with fist marks on it. "Gajeel was here." Natsu stated. "However, there's something wrong here."

"What do you mean?" asked Levy.

"Kurogane's smell stops here, but then, it's replaced by a whole new smell. One that's plain evil." Natsu said with serious eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" Levy was now trembling with fear.

"Levy...Kurogane is missing for real." Natsu said while choking on his words.

All three girls looked in surprise, but Levy was the worst out of the bunch. Tears quickly appeared on her face as she sobbed while putting her hands to her face. "Gajeel...Gajeel..." Natsu pulled Levy into him for a hug with his serious face still on.

"Don't worry..." The girls looked at Natsu only to see that he turned out into the setting sun and screamed. "DON'T WORRY KUROGANE! I'LL SAVE YOU BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!" Mira released her gentle smile in response while Lisanna gripped tighter onto Happy with a face of bravado. Levy was still crying but now she was glad and not sad.

"Natsu-nii..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the slow update!**

 **I know that I said that my story would have a twist on this chapter, but trust me, THIS ISN'T THE TWIST! The twist is coming in the NEXT chapter. Reason why, because after putting up the 4th chapter, I was put on punishment and wasn't allowed on the computer, plus I've been studying to get my learner's permit (I'm 15, turning 16 on June 22! Send me some happy birthday reviews! It will be much appreciated!). Back on chapter 2 when I said the twist would be on this chapter, I was thinking of combining this chapter and the next one. The twist will be on the next chapter and I PROMISE you, Natsu's harem is not even close to be completed.**

 **PLEASE Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**

* * *

 **Re-uploaded on 12/21/2015**


	6. Chapter 6: THE TWIST!

**Chapter 6: THE TWIST!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

"Let's do this!" = Talking

 _'What will I do?' = Thoughts or whisper_

 **"I'm all fired up!" - Monster voice or technique**

"What is _that_?" = When one word is said with emphasis

* * *

 ***To Natsu and Gray in the guild***

"Dammit! Why couldn't I come along?!" said Natsu as he was chowing down on his 20th fire chicken.

"Because you're too destructive and you suck on moving vehicles, Flame Brain." Gray said.

"Oh, quiet you ice princess! I already got that excuse from Mira!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback 1 hour ago***_

 _"Aw, come on Mira! Let me come!" Natsu said while gripping on to Mira's ankle._

 _"For the last time, NO NATSU! I am not letting you come with us!" Mira shouted as she was struggling to walk with Natsu stuck on her ankle. The duo was right at the side of town, so not many people were watching, but the people who were were trying their best not to laugh right now, for they know better than to._

 _"Mira-nee, can't we just let him come along? He's not gonna give up." Lisanna said._

 _"She's right Mira." Elfman said throwing in his two cents. "Besides, with the mission were doing on he would be perfect to bring along."_

 _"NO WAY!" Mira screamed. "We're going to a town to fight this beast, and this is an S-Class job!"_

 _"So what?!" the fire dragon slayer complained. "I'm just as strong as you, if not stronger! The only reason I'm not an S-Class wizard is because the day before the selection each year, I destroy something that gets me in trouble with the Council so I couldn't participate!"_

 _"That's the whole point, Natsu! It's a TOWN! You're going to trash it!" Mira exclaimed._

 _"Oh, in that case, he can't come." said Elfman and Lisanna in unison._

 _"Come on! I'll promise I'll be a good fire dragon slayer!" Natsu cried with waterfalls of tears coming from his eyes._

 _"No means NO!" Mira shouted._

 _"Wait. Why'd you say that this being an S-Class job was a problem too? You're bringing Elfman and Lisanna, right?" asked Natsu._

 _Mira slightly recoiled and the slight blush she had on her face didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna, who furrowed her brow in response._

 _"Oh, umm..."_

 _"YOU CAN'T ANSWER, THAT PROVES IT, I CAN COME!" Natsu clinked on to Mira's upper thigh, which made her blush cover her whole face since she was wearing revealing clothes. Lisanna was shell shocked by the action. She was the first to speak up._

 _"Natsu! Don't go betraying your wife like that!" Lisanna exclaimed._

 _"I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND!" Natsu shouted back._

 _"You do know were taking a train to get to the area the town, right?" Elfman asked._

 _"OK, see ya." Natsu said while walking away._

 _"JUST LIKE THAT?!" shouted Mira and Lisanna._

* * *

 ***Back to the present***

"Look Gray, it's bad enough that I'm not an S-Class wizard yet, I don't need to be underestimated anymore than I already am. I have to go on that job man!" Natsu explained.

"Well, better luck next year." Gray taunted.

"Oh shut up." Natsu said. After Natsu finished that sentence, Cana came up from behind and grabbed Natsu and shoved her large breasts onto Natsu's neck. Natsu's cheeks sported a light pink blush. "Cana!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey Natsu." she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Not now, Cana. I'm too irritated to deal with you right now." Natsu said with a very irritated face.

"Aw~! What's wrong?" Cana asked.

"Mira didn't let Flame Brain in on her S-Class job." Gray said.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Cana said.

"And it's not just because they're going after a powerful monster and not bringing me with them that bothers me. I have a feeling that somethings gonna go wrong." Natsu admitted with a face of worry.

"Aw~! Is the big bad dragon worried about his wife?" Gray said with a teasing voice.

"SHE'S NOT MY WIFE!" Natsu screamed. Natsu and Gray had started fighting again.

* * *

 ***1 hour later***

Natsu was doing so good. After he finished his fight with Gray, he still couldn't get rid of that thought in his head. The thought of something bad happening on a mission never bothered him before, as he always believed that his friends would always be fine. But now, this certain S-Class job is filling him with so much anxiety, it was almost painful. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Happy!" Natsu called. Happy came flying in on Natsu's head.

"What is it, Natsu?" the blue cat asked.

"Come on dude, were going on a mission!" Natsu said as he ran to the door.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy ran out of the guild and ran off in the direction Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman's train went.

* * *

 ***To the Strauss siblings two hours later***

Chaos was everywhere. People were running to the evacuation route in a chaotic matter. Reason why? Because the Beast, as it was called in the local area, was controlling Elfman, rampaging through the town. Elfman had tried to take over the Beast after Mira had supposedly took it down, but the Beast's will was too strong as it still had some fight left. As a result, Elfman was the one who was taken over. Now Elfman was rampaging threw the town. Lets officially now go to the Strauss siblings.

"Evacuate the people!" Mira ordered. Lisanna is hurriedly evacuating the people out of the town while Mira is doing her best to hold Elfman off without hurting him.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Elfman at Mirajane. Mira was contemplating whether to fight him or not until Lisanna came back.

"Elf-nii-chan! Snap out of it! I know you're stronger than this!" Lisanna pleaded as she held out her hands in love.

"Lisanna! Get out of here!" Mira barked but Lisanna refused to listen.

"No Mira-nee! Elf-nii-chan is still in there! I know he is!"

"Lisanna! He's out of control! He won't recognize you!" Mira pleaded.

"He will, Mira-nee! He has to!" Lisanna shouted back. Just then, Elfman's monstrous arm came down for the kill.

"LISANNA!" Mira screamed in horror as the hand came down.

Out of nowhere like a shooting star, an flying object came and grabbed Lisanna, moving here out of the way, while at the same time, a flaming object came in and knocked the Beast 50 meters in the opposite direction with a hard punch in the face. The flying object that grabbed Lisanna was revealed to be a blue cat with angel wings. Lisanna saw this and started bursting into tears.

"Hi Mama." greeted Happy.

"Happy..." Lisanna sobbed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank him." Happy said pointing at the flaming object.

The flaming object landed on the ground and stood up to reveal Natsu Dragneel in all his flaming glory. "Mira, what happened?" asked the fire dragon slayer.

Mira was flabbergasted by the turn of events. Natsu had come in to save her and her whole family, Happy had saved her younger sister, and Natsu had just knocked that large behemoth that was Elfman 50 meters across the ground. She would have hugged him if it weren't for the fact he was on fire right know. So instead, she dropped to her knees. Finally she spoke, "Elfman tried to use take over because we couldn't beat the monster, but he failed and got taken over himself." Mira explained.

"I see..." responded Natsu, "So basically that's Elfman and he's under control by a monster, right?"

"You didn't get it all, did you?" Mira sweat dropped.

"Who cares? That's the basic rundown of it, right?" Natsu argued while turning off his fire.

"Yeah, so you're gonna have to find a way to beat him without killing him." Mira then thought of something. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that we were in trouble?" she asked.

"I didn't. I just had a feeling you'd need my help." Natsu was showing a warm smile that made Mira's heart skip a beat.

"Happy! Bring Lisanna and Mira to a safer location. I'll take on the Beast!" Natsu ordered.

"Aye!" Happy began to guide Lisanna to a place outside the town while Mira followed.

"Natsu, wait! Don't hurt him! Elf-nii is still in there!" Lisanna pleaded.

Mira began to hug her sister from behind. "It's for Elfman's sake." she said. Lisanna started to cry.

"Alright Elfman, time to snap you out of your nightmare!" declared Natsu as he started to build up magic power.

 **"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!"** screamed Natsu as he was enveloped in fire and lightning. Natsu charged Elfman with lightning fast speeds and ends up on top of Elfman. **"Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu's fist became engulfed in powerful flame and lightning magic. He punched down on Elfman and he sent him crashing into the ground with a massive explosion, creating a crater. Mira, Lisanna and Happy come running in to check on them. Natsu is casually sitting next to Elfman's unconscious body.

"Natsu! Elfman!" Lisanna screamed as she now ran faster to her two favorite men on Earth-land. "Are you two okay?!"

"While I'm fine, Elfman has been knocked into submission. But other than that, he's fine." Natsu explained.

"Thank goodness." Mira said, "Now we can go home." Mira lifted up Elfman and prepared to head back.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Come on everyone!" said Lisanna with a bright smile while being far ahead of the others, "Let's go!"

"Hey, wait up!" said Natsu as he ran after Lisanna.

 **"Time Arc: Flash Forward!"** screamed a voice as crystal balls soared towards Lisanna.

Natsu saw this and jumped in the way of the attack. "LISANNA!" he screamed as he jumped and was pummeled into the ground.

"NATSU!" the take over sisters and Happy screamed at the sight.

Natsu got back up and sniffed the air. "This smell, that magic... ULTEAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right here." she said as she came in standing on a larger crystal ball. Ultear was a 15 year old girl with long black hair. Behind her was the whole Grimoire Heart dark guild.

The three mages and the exceed stared at the dark guild in horror. What could have possibly drove the most powerful dark guild in the world to attack _them_? Whatever the reason was, it was apparently big, because the next person who came out was believed to be Master Hades.

"Natsu Dragneel! I request that you come and give yourself up to Grimoire Heart." Hades boomed. All four of the fairies looked at him incredulously. What makes him think that they'll give Natsu away like that?!

"HELL NO!" the four screamed in unison.

"Why do you want me so bad anyway?!" Natsu roared.

"That's for you to find out when you come with us." said a boy with red eyes and Super Saiyan 3 looking hair about Natsu's age as he came out in front to be seen.

"Zancrow..." hissed Natsu, his voice dripping with venom.

"Natsu, you know these guys?" Mira asked.

"Only a few of them. I fought Ultear, Zancrow, and that fat guy over there three years ago." Natsu answered.

"HEY! MY NAME IS KAIN HIKARU! I TOLD YOU THAT!" yelled Kain.

"Whatever." Natsu scoffed. Natsu didn't really care about this guy because he was one of the dumbest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, if not all of Grimoire Heart. He just irritated the Fire Dragon Slayer to infinity and beyond.

"SCREW YOU! THE POINT IS YOUR COMING WITH US! GRIMOIRE HEART!" Kain yelled again.

"And what makes you think were just gonna give you Natsu!?" Lisanna shouted back.

"Because if you don't, we'll just take him by force." Ultear said. Ultear brought her crystal balls back behind her in an arc shape above her head.

"Why do you want Natsu, exactly? With the history you guys have, it would make a lot more sense if you were here to kill him." Mira said.

"Oh trust me! I wanna kill him right now!" shouted Zancrow.

"Well too bad!" Ultear scolded.

"Lisanna, Mira, Happy..." Natsu said with a serious tone. "Leave right now."

The order shocked the two Take Over sisters. They knew Natsu preferred to fight with his friends instead of holding them back in an effort to protect them. So they moment they heard him say that, it made them question how strong the dark guild truly is. But it also made them question what made him think he could beat them! Let alone be a match for them. As for Happy, he was wondering if Natsu was going to release his full power.

"What are you saying Natsu!?" Lisanna pleaded. "Why can't we fight with you?!"

"Two reasons. One: You're already worn out from fighting Elfman so you don't have much magic left. Two: You have no idea how strong these guys are." Natsu was not going to let these guys die at the hands of some dark guild with mental problems. Or worse, himself.

"Then what makes you think you can beat them!?" Mira shouted.

"Because you've never seen me at full strength." Natsu answered simply.

"And you at full strength is enough to defeat them?"

"Yes."

This made everyone there present including Grimoire Heart question how strong Natsu is. Can this dragon slayer truly best the greatest dark guild on Earth-land single handily?

"Just try it, you pink haired dragon slayer!" screamed Zancrow as he lunged at Natsu. Zancrow's body started emitting black flames as he was lunging at Natsu. Natsu ducked under the attack and grabbed Zancrow and threw him back with enough force to send him crashing down into Kain and send them back into the floating battleship.

"Try it, you Super Saiyan wanna-be god slayer!" Natsu screamed back. "And it's salmon colored! Not pink!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"Nice to see you have your priorities set, Natsu." Mira said.

"Aye." Happy added.

"Wait, did that cat just talk?" Ultear asked with a shocked/confused look on her face.

"Just shut up and leave!" shouted Natsu. "Oh and Lisanna, before you leave, I have two things I have to give you."

"W-What is it?" Lisanna said. Natsu walked up to Lisanna and bit her on her neck. She winced at the pain for a moment and then she felt energy being poured into her. She gladly welcomed it, for it had such a warm feeling to it. When Natsu let go, a red dragon biting its own tail was in place where he bit and there were no bite marks. Natsu then took of his scarf and tied it around Lisanna's shoulder.

"I gave you my magic. Grow stronger Lisanna." Natsu said while patting her on the head with a smile.

"Y-Yeah." Lisanna said. Her eyes starting forming tears for she didn't like the way he was talking at the moment.

"Happy! Get Lisanna out of here!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he grabbed Lisanna and flew off with her.

"And Mira! I want you to be nice to people now." Natsu said.

"What?! Why!?" Mira yelled.

"Who else is gonna smile for the guild while I'm gone?" Natsu said with a playful voice and smile. Mira stared with a shocked look with tears also threatening to pour from her ears.

"Y-Yeah." Mira said while fighting back tears. Mira changed into her Satan Soul with whatever magic she had left from her S-Class job and flew off with her wings carrying Elfman from his waist.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Lisanna as she saw the man she loved disappear from her sight.

Mira finally let all her tears flow as Lisanna screamed the same name Mira herself was thinking of the whole time she flew off.

As Natsu watched some of his closest friends fly away for what he thinks is the last time he'll see them, he couldn't help but let one stray tear fall down his cheek. But he soon wiped it off and faced the dark guild, standing tall, proud, and strong.

"Now, let's do this!" Natsu said as he got into a fighting stance, covering his whole body in fire. A demonic smile now spreading across his face, **"I'm all fired up!"**

* * *

 ***To Lisanna, Mira, and Happy two Hours Later***

As Lisanna, Mira, and Happy made it to Magnolia, Mira had turned back to normal and began to carry Elfman on her back. Lisanna had began running again when Happy let her go on the ground. Happy had exhausted almost all of his magic when he finally made it to Magnolia, so Lisanna carried him the rest of the way. When they finally made it back to Fairy Tail, they busted through the door in desperation. Everybody looked at them in shock to them tired, beat up, and Elfman knocked out and injured.

"What happened to you guys?!" asked Makarov. Lisanna explained everything up to the point where they left Natsu to fight Grimoire Heart with tears forming in her eyes.

"WHAT?!" the whole guild screamed after hearing Lisanna's story.

"Why would you leave him alone to fight a guild that powerful?!" exclaimed Erza and Makarov. Lisanna winced away due to their harsh tone.

"I didn't want to!" Lisanna yelled back. "I didn't want to... but Happy grabbed me before I could even ask why. But I didn't like how he was talking before."

"Me neither." Mira agreed. "Come to think of it... HAPPY!" Mira's scream stopped the exceed slowly sneaking away from the crowd and heading for the door in his tracks. He felt all the eyes of the guild on his back and started sweating like a eskimo in the middle of the desert. He slowly turns around to see the glares of everyone in the guild coming at him. The heaviest glares were coming from Mira, Erza, and Cana. Lisanna had a look of shock on her face.

"Happy... why did you listen to Natsu without hesitation?" Mira and Erza growled.

Happy was shrinking back as far as he could. He was contemplating the thought of either telling the guild all about Natsu and breaking his promise to him, or still keeping his secret hidden and possibly dying. He chose the ladder, but admitted it with attitude.

"OK, I do know. But I'm not telling!" Happy yelled in protest.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" screeched Makarov as he used his Titan magic to grow to the size of a giant. Happy was shaking like a leaf in a storm and started forming tears in his eyes with his sweat starting to increase.

"I-I can't t-t-tell you. P-Please, I-I made a p-p-promise t-to Natsu n-not to tell a-anyone." Happy pleaded.

Makarov shrunk back down to his original small old man form and walked up to Happy. "Is that true Happy?" Makarov asked, his tone still serious. "Did you promise Natsu not to tell anyone about whatever he's hiding?"

"Aye." Happy answered with a sullen look on his face looking at the floor.

"Look Happy, whatever Natsu promised you is crucial to why he wanted you guys to leave. I won't push you to tell us if it's that important though." Makarov said.

"No, it's okay. I think it's time you guys know now that Natsu couldn't hide it anymore." Happy said. "First off, Natsu is more powerful than you guys think. I'm pretty sure he would rival Gildarts's strength right now." Everyone looked at Happy with an incredulous look. Could Natsu really be that powerful? Mira and Lisanna immediately realized that Natsu was telling the truth, he has never truly used his full strength.

Happy continued. "Second, you guys already know about Natsu can sometimes change into a half-dragon half-human form when he's truly pushed to the limit, right?"

"Yeah, that was over 4 years ago when he mopped the floor with Erza." Mira said with a coy smile. Erza glared at her in response.

"Well, three years ago, Natsu told me about how he fought and beat three of the most powerful mages in that dark guild and got a new power in the middle of it."

"Wait, you mean those three guys Natsu was talking about back there?" asked Lisanna.

"Aye. Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru." Happy filled in for the rest of the guild. "Ultear uses a lost magic called 'Time Arc', that controls the time of inanimate objects. Kain uses a dark magic that controls how a person moves with a doll, and I'm pretty sure he's one of, if not the weakest member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, which is the name of the team of the strongest mages in Grimoire Heart. As for Zancrow, he uses Fire God Slaying Magic."

" _God_ Slaying Magic?" Makarov said surprised. Every one else was in the same state. They knew that dragon slaying magic was rare, but god slaying magic was another story.

"Do you know about it, Master?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, it's a new type of slayer magic that the council made years ago. I don't know how this Zancrow character got a hold of this power, but it's said to out do dragon slaying magic in _all_ ways. Natsu wouldn't be able to eat his fire because it's stronger than his." Everyone except Happy looked at Makarov with a shocked look.

"So what was the power that Natsu gained in that fight?" asked Cana.

"Zancrow's god slaying magic." Happy answered simply.

"WHAT!?"

"How's that possible?!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu said he emptied his own magic power first, then ate Zancrow's fire magic to refuel his own." Happy answered. "After Natsu ate it, he gained Zancrow's God slaying magic."

"You mean like when he ate Laxus' lightning?" Lisanna asked.

"Aye. except since Zancrow's magic is god slaying magic, he had to empty his own magic first, or it would have killed him."

"Wait! Even with that, he still can't believe that he can defeat that whole dark guild on his own, can he?" Mira asked.

"Well, that's not what I promised to keep from you guys." Happy admitted.

"Then what is?" Makarov asked.

Happy hesitated before he decided to talk. "Before I tell you guys, do you promise that you won't think any different of Natsu?"

This confused Fairy Tail all in one. Why would they ever think differently of Natsu? He was in the same guild they were, and even one of the biggest reasons the guild was so rowdy. Why would they start to hate him for some secret? Then again, what could that secret be if it was so big that he couldn't even tell anybody except Happy? Especially one that could make the rest of them fear or hate him?

"We promise, Happy." Lisanna answered. She looked to the rest of the guild with an angry look to ensure that they would too. It worked.

"I promise too." Erza said.

"Me too." Mira and Cana said.

"I already fight Flame Brain. I can't think any different of him even if I wanted to." Gray put in.

"I promise too." said Levy.

"I think were all in agreement here, Happy." Makarov finished.

"Thanks guys." Happy said with watery eyes. He wipes his eyes so he can keep speaking without any problems. "Natsu said he sometimes has these strange dreams with someone in them. And what happens in them is that he sees himself turning into a demon."

"What? Flame Brain's big secret are bad dreams?" Gray asked.

"No! It's more than that!" Happy screamed. "These dreams happen more than normally, and it's always the same thing, this guy shows up and talks to Natsu about fate, how he must kill him, and Natsu starts turning into some demon, and he wakes up sweating and screaming! Do you know how many times he's woken we up from my fish dreams!?"

The guild sweat dropped. "A-Anyway, Happy, who is this man that appears in Natsu's dreams?" asked Erza.

"Natsu said his name was Zeref." responded Happy.

"ZEREF!?" screamed Makarov. Erza and Levy looked just as shook up as he did.

Happy looked at him in surprise. "D-Do you know him?"

"Everyone who's connected to the council knows him!" Levy exclaimed. "The only reason I know him is because I read a lot. His official name is Zeref the Black Wizard, the most evil and powerful wizard of all time!"

"WHAT!?" the rest of the guild screamed. At this point, the rest of town is starting to worry because there's more noise coming from the guild then usual.

"Happy, just how frequent are these dreams?" Lisanna asked urgently.

"They happen occasionally." Happy said.

"Has these dreams ever affected him in real life?" asked Makarov.

"I think so. Natsu said he knows this dream is more than just a nightmare, because he says that when he fought Zancrow the first time, he almost lost his mind to something dark inside him." Happy replied.

"So you think Natsu might release this power he has?" asked Gray.

"Aye." Happy said gloomily.

Just then, an object busted through the roof and crash landed in the middle of the group. Everyone looked at the object only to see a sphere that was radiating with magic power.

"It's a lacrima." Erza said.

"Why would someone send us this?" Mira asked.

"Unless..." Makarov picked up the lacrima and it started glowing. It beamed out light and Makarov dropped it and took steps back. Soon a screen formed and revealed a seriously injured Master Hades. He was breathing heavily and blood was coming from his head, nose, mouth, and chest armor.

"HADES!" Mira and Lisanna screamed.

"Nice to meet you too." he said with sarcasm and struggle.

"It looks like our dragon slayer did a number on you, Hades." Makarov said with a smile.

"You mean this dragon slayer, boy?" said Hades. He arched his thumb behind him and stepped aside to reveal an exhausted, drained, and defeated Natsu Dragneel kneeling on the ground with magic canceling chains on his wrists locking him to the ground. Fairy Tail looked at the scene in shock. After the explanation Happy just gave them, Natsu seemed unbeatable. To think he was still able to lose to its Master Hades.

"How did you beat Natsu!?" exclaimed Happy.

"Simple. I used a spell to nullify his magic. Then I just defeated him. However, I shall admit this boy is indeed strong. I mean, for one person to be able to defeat every person in my guild."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. So Natsu was indeed as Happy said he was. This then made them realize that they themselves need to be wary of him. If they ever get Natsu truly angry, then he may destroy all of Magnolia.

"What do you want with him?!" Mira, Erza, Cana, and Lisanna yelled.

"Hm? This boy has fan girls?" Hades asked.

All four girls blushed. "SHUT UP!"

"Well, if you want to talk to him so much, he's conscious right now." Hades said. He turned the visual lacrima to Natsu. "Speak."

Natsu raised his head to meet his fellow guild mates. He smiled a weak smile. "Yo." he groaned. The sight made Fairy Tail on the verge of tears. Their friend had just sacrificed himself in order to keep his friends safe from harms way. Most of the others in the guild would probably not have the courage to go up against the strongest dark guild in the world to safe the others. And to those who would, they couldn't be able to nearly win like Natsu to lose to a dirty trick. "Don't worry. I'm not beat just yet. I'm only trapped right now. But I want you to due a favor for me." Natsu said.

"What is it, Natsu? We'll do anything." Makarov pleaded.

"Don't look for me." Natsu declared.

The blood of the others of Fairy Tail ran cold. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Makarov shouted.

"That's right! Why would you want us to not come rescue you!?" Lisanna screamed.

"She's right, Flame Brain! Right now, everyone else in that guild is out cold and their Master is injured! We can beat him!" Gray yelled with her. Everyone in the guild started joining in the collection of yelling, which was making Natsu more angry by the second.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Natsu yelled with such power that everyone stopped there and just stared. The biggest reason: his eyes turned jet black and fangs started to grow larger and more formed from where his regular teeth are supposed to be. Natsu noticed this and calmed down. "I-I'm sorry." he sighed. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

Hades stepped in the visual lacrima's vision. Everyone's face grew dark at the sight of the man that captured Natsu. "That's right. Your little dragon slayer here is a Etherious demon made by Zeref." This truly surprised everyone in Fairy Tail. "What else could it be? The power he presented against me proves he's no ordinary human. Even though he could've defeated me with it, he refused to use it to its full extent and suppressed it while fighting." Everyone started to consider this. Based on what Happy said, it's obvious that Natsu has some connection with Zeref the Black Wizard. It also shows that Natsu may have demonic powers inside him. But does this also mean that Natsu was hiding this from all of them? Everyone was locked in a emotional turmoil inside themselves. Natsu had snapped them back into reality.

"NO I'M NOT!" Natsu screamed. Everyone in Fairy Tail turned back to Natsu. "You guys, please, even though I have this...power, I promise you, I'm not a monster!" Natsu was practically shaken up and bowed his head to the ground to hide his tears and stifle his sobbing, but he was failing horribly. His tears were becoming small pools on the ground before him and his sobs were clearly audible. This brought tears to everyone in Fairy Tail, especially the 4 Natsu loving girls. They had begun to think that Natsu was something to be afraid of. They were supposed to love him, and yet they almost betrayed that love.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We believe you." Lisanna said.

"Me too." Mira said.

"Why?" Natsu solemnly asked.

"We heard the explanation from Happy, Natsu." Erza explained.

"What? He told you?" Happy was shrinking back again.

"Yeah, and we all still think of you as a friend regardless." Cana said.

"She's right, Flame Brain." Gray added.

Everyone else had got into this agreement fest and began chanting Natsu's name. This made Natsu break out in a large smile with his eyes still hidden from the others for his tears of sadness had turned into tears of joy. But Hades interrupted the Happy moment by butting in. "Now now, this isn't the way you should send off one of your former guild mates, isn't it?"

Fairy Tail's blood ran cold again.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Makarov asked.

"Natsu Dragneel is officially a member of Grimoire Heart." declared Hades as he revealed its insignia on where Natsu's Fairy Tail mark used to be. If nothing shocked Fairy Tail, this is what made them break down. Almost all of them were shuddering like leaves in a storm, and the ones that weren't, they were on they're knees.

"THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED NATSU SO BADLY!?" screamed the now infuriated demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane and its polar opposite sister, Lisanna.

"According to Ultear, Natsu has the largest magic capabilities in the world. And combined with his demonic powers, do you think I'm just going let that much power slide!?" Hades boomed.

"Natsu, is this why you don't want us to find you? You think we won't love you anymore?" asked Makarov.

"That and two more reasons. One: because I think I can control my demonic powers here faster. And two: This guild hall is a floating battleship. You wouldn't be able to find it. It isn't like you have a second dragon slayer. And even if you did, you'd be wiped out before you even got a chance to get up here." Natsu explained. Everyone realized that Natsu was right, which was weird in its own right.

"And even if you did that, there's no way you could beat Hades. He has an infinite amount of magic."

"Really!?" shouted Levy.

"Yeah. I don't know how he has that, but it's definitely some kind of trick." said Natsu.

"Keep telling yourself that, brat." Hades spat.

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll get stronger so we can beat Hades one day!" Happy cheered. The rest of the guild yelled their victory cry in response.

"However," Erza began. "even though we'll be training to get Natsu back, he's still been branded with a new guild mark. This makes him excommunicated from our guild. We have to send him off in our traditional way." Erza re-quipped into her Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.

"Yeah." said Cana.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders for as long as you live!" screamed Erza.

"Two: You must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain!" shouted Mira.

"Three..." Lisanna started, struggling to continue. "THOUGH ARE PATHS MAY DIFFER, YOU MUST ALWAYS LIVE OUT YOUR LIVE WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! YOU MUST NEVER CONSIDER YOUR OWN LIFE TO BE INSIGNIFICANT! NEVER IN YOUR LIVES MUST YOU FORGET THE FRIENDS YOU HELD DEAR!" everyone yelled together while crying.

Natsu is now crying just as much as they are now, but the joy was short lived. Hades couldn't stomach the sight of Fairy Tail's happy/sad moment. So he sent a energy bolt at the visual lacrima. Their connection to Fairy Tail was cut.

Fairy Tail had continued to cry for the loss of their favorite dragon slayer. Erza had re-quipped back into Heart Kreuz armor and Gray had still had his clothes on.

"FAIRY TAIL!" boomed Makarov. "OUR FRIEND AND FORMER FAMILY MEMBER NATSU DRAGNEEL HAS TRAPPED HIMSELF FOR HIS OWN GOOD AND OURS! IN ORDER TO SAVE HIM, WE MUST GET STRONGER!"

"RIGHT!" responded Fairy Tail.

"TWO YEARS!" yelled Makarov. "WE WILL TRAIN AND WORK OUR HARDEST FOR TWO YEARS TO GET NATSU BACK! NO JOBS LOWER THAN B-RANK ARE TO BE ACCEPTED! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"YES MASTER!" shouted Fairy Tail.

Master shot up the signature Fairy Tail hand sign. "FIGHT FAIRY TAIL!"

Fairy Tail battle cried in response.

* * *

 ***To Mira, Lisanna and Happy at the Strauss Residence at Dusk***

"How's Elf-nii-chan?" asked Lisanna.

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest." Mira answered. "Where's Happy?"

"He's at the window. In my room." Lisanna pointed out the way. The Take Over sisters walked upstairs to see Happy still sitting on the edge of the window.

"Hi Happy." Lisanna greeted.

"Hi Mama." Happy replied without turning around.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Lisanna asked.

Happy nodded. "You think he knows we're still gonna try and save him?"

"Positive. That's what he would do isn't it?" Mira asked.

"Aye!" Happy said. "You know, I want to help save Natsu too."

"You probably will. I see no other way to get into that battleship any easier." Mira said.

"No. I mean as in fighting and stuff." Happy said, finally turning around.

"Are you sure about that, Happy?" Lisanna asked. "You can only fly."

"But that doesn't mean I can't learn another type of magic!" Happy shouted.

"Well..."

"If you want to, I won't stop you." Mira said.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted. "I don't want the life of my son to be in danger!"

"Too bad, because he looks really motivated." Mira teased while pointing at Happy. Happy has his fists bunched up and he's looking into the sunset. Lisanna let out a sigh.

 _'Jeez, Happy. Your only four years old. I don't want to lose you so soon in your life. But if your so determined, I won't stop you. Why? Because you have the same gleam in your eyes Natsu had when the same thing happened to Gajeel.'_ Lisanna thought.

"DON'T WORRY NATSU! I'LL SAVE YOU BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!" Happy screamed into the sunset.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I deeply apologize for not updating fast enough. A lot has happened since my birthday. Being allowed to play video games, upgrading my procrastination levels. It's been revoked for the time being. Being banned from my computer until I finish my summer reading is another reason. It's just been a crappy three weeks, hasn't it? Again guys, I'm sorry for not updating, so here it is. Scroll back up to the top and start reading! Hope you enjoy the twist! :)**

 **Request 1: Please tell me how to type letters with line and accent marks above them and stuff.**

 **Request 2: I am thinking of making either a NarutoxOC story, a stronger Naruto story, or both mixed together. I need to know what you guys want in the comments area. So please review! :'(**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**

* * *

 **Re-uploaded on 12/22/2015**


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu's Return

**Chapter 7: Natsu's Return**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 ***Two Years Later***

 **"A-AAGH! AGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** screamed Natsu. Natsu was on a experiment chair and being subjected to ether tests. He now has bushier, longer, and spikier hair. He was in different clothes than his usual black shirt and trousers. Now he was in a green shirt and matching green pants. And his eyes were now emerald green with an animal slit in the middle.

"Ether release cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged." Read a visual lacrima screen.

"He's still resistant to your _experiments,_ Hades. Do you really think it's wise to push his body this far? He might die." said Ultear.

"You told me that he was different!" shouted Hades. "That he was a mighty Etherious!"

"And he is!" shot back Ultear. "But that doesn't mean that he'll just transform into his Etherious form. He's still a human being. I'm pretty sure forcing him to release his energy through experimenting will only kill him, and possibly us if we actually succeed."

"AAAAAH!" screamed Hades. "I refuse to die until I achieve the One Magic! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this _thing_ tonight." he ordered. Hades walked out of the room.

Ultear looked at Natsu with a worried look. After everything he has made her feel, it would be a crime for her to kill Natsu. So she decided to just try and walk away from him.

"Ultear..." moaned Natsu. Ultear looked over her shoulder to see Natsu. "Let go of your hatred..."

Ultear was sporting a huge blush on her face as she turned her head back to in front of her. She hurriedly walked out of the room. Suddenly, clothes were flung to the floor where Natsu was and out flew...

Happy.

"Ding ding... third floor... body chains, roach food, torture devices." said Happy as he flew on top of Natsu. "Hey buddy, have you seen any dragon slayers around here? WHOA! What'd they do to you?" Happy then looked at Natsu only too see while he was conscious, he wasn't paying attention.

"Natsu! It's me, Happy!" Natsu slightly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Happy only to close his eyes and lie back down. "Well that's a fine hello! I figured you'd be more happy to see me. It's literally my name. When I heard the loud dragon screams, I knew it was you! So I went crawling through this place, risking my tail, literally, to save you! I've been training to look for you for two years! Please, say something! At least say 'hello'!"

Natsu suddenly shot his head up with an angry face. "I'm gonna kill Hades!" he shouted.

Happy immediately covered his mouth. "Shh. Right now, we gotta get you outta here." Happy whispered. "Now, let me figure out how to open the security locks to your chair so-" Happy was interrupted by Natsu.

 **"AAAAGGGGH!"** grunted Natsu as he broke through the locks but looked incredibly different. His hair was now slightly longer than it already was, his shoulders and chest were more broad, his eyes were blacker than ebony with his emerald irises in the middle, his fangs and teeth grew, and his hair and skin had gone to a dark grey. Small, blood red flames were coming from parts of Natsu's body. He looked at himself in confusion.

"Or, uh, you could do it." Happy said. Natsu looked at Happy and immediately grew angry. He got up from his chair and stood, more red flames were coming from his body. He slowly walked towards Happy with killing intent spread across his face. "Uh Natsu, easy now. It-It's your old friend Happy! Remember?" Happy was now using his hands and wings to protect himself.

 **"AAAAGGGGH!"** screamed Natsu as he sent a punch towards Happy, but he checked himself at the last moment. He pulled back and his body came back to normal. But his eyes were still green. "Happy?" he said.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" shouted Happy. "Sheesh, remind me to tell everyone at Fairy Tail not to piss you off!"

"Don't worry about it. That was my fire demon power being released. It's just a little out of control due to Grimoire Heart messing with it. It'll sort itself out with time."

"Well in that case, come on tall, dark, and gruesome. We're outta here." said Happy as he started walking with Natsu. "Uh, I brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."

Natsu put on his new clothes. They were a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat which Natsu decided to leave opened and un-tucked. The edges had gold lacing on it, and he had on white trouser pants. (A/N: Basically it's his classic clothes.)

"Hey Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye?"

"Does Lisanna still have my scarf?"

"Aye! She even wears it like you used to." Happy said with a smile.

"Good." Natsu replied with his classic toothy smile. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu ran through a exit above the wall in the room.

"Prison escape in progress," rang the alarm.

"Looks like they were expecting you," said Natsu, still running through the ship.

"Aye sir! But that just makes it fun," said Happy.

"I like this new you, Happy. It's more like me," complimented Natsu.

"Well, I have been training for the past two years."

"Well, let's hope it was fight training, 'cause we got company!" Natsu pointed to the incoming patrol of guards.

"Stop right there, Natsu!" screamed one of them.

"No, thank you," said Natsu as he ran straight at them. Happy flew up in the air.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** screamed Natsu as he swept through most of the guards with ease.

 **"Wind Storm!"** yelled Happy as he brought his wings out and flapped them hard at the rest of the guards and sent out gusts of wind, knocking them out.

"Nice Happy! You use wind magic now!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!"

However, their attacks shook that whole section of the ship and were attracting more guards.

"We better get outta here," suggested Happy.

"Good idea." Natsu said. He then punched a hole in the wall and created a series of holes leading to the now broken wall in the ship. "Shall we?" asked Natsu as he pointed to his back.

"Aye!" said Happy. As Happy grabbed onto Natsu, they flew threw the holes and out the last hole and pointed himself to the opposite direction the ship was going.

"Do it, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" yelled Happy as he used max speed to sonic boom away.

* * *

 ***To Hades***

"Natsu Dragneel has escaped." said Zancrow.

"It matters not. He has no use for us anymore. He wasn't a key to unlocking Zeref," said Hades

"I see. But since he's left, it means we can kill him if we meet him again, we can kill him, right?" asked Zancrow.

"Yes."

Zancrow started laughing maniacally. "THANK THE GODS!" he screamed.

"By the way Zancrow, why isn't Ultear reporting this?" Hades asked.

"I don't know. Nobody on the ship could find her." Zancrow answered.

"..." Hades didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

 ***To Natsu and Happy in Clover Town***

"Man! It feels good to finally get off that stupid ship!" exclaimed Natsu.

"I know! It's good to have you back, Natsu!" Happy said. "But... what about the guild mark on your shoulder?"

"Oh this?" Natsu looked at it and lit his left hand ablaze. He then put his hand up to his shoulder and burned off the mark. "Not a problem."

"Ya~y!" cheered Happy.

"So, does the rest of the guild know about you coming to get me?" asked Natsu.

"Actually, no." Happy answered. "I was here in Clover Town for a mission, and after I finished wasting the money on fish I ate, I left the town and heard your dragon screaming in the distance."

"Huh. Who would've thought that screaming would've saved my ass. You really couldn't have come at a better time, Happy." Natsu admitted.

"Aw~! Your making me blush." said Happy as he was smiling wide.

"As a reward, how do you feel about eating some more fish?" Natsu promised.

"FISH!" screamed Happy. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait Natsu!"

Natsu turned around to see...

Ultear.

But she wasn't in her normal Grimoire Heart clothes. She was now in a plain white kimono, she wasn't wearing lipstick, and she was looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Ultear? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I..I want to..."

"Come on, what is it?" Natsu said.

"I WANT TO COME WITH YOU!" she shouted.

"Wha..." Natsu stood there, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"Y-Yes. I even removed my guild mark," she admitted.

"Oh. Well in that case, let's go!" Natsu said with a warm smile.

Natsu's smile made Ultear blush. She then broke out with her own smile. "Okay!"

* * *

 ***In Natsu's mind***

 _"Natsu..." a voice said. Natsu turned around and came face to face with the man that confused him more than reading._

 _"Zeref..." Natsu responded._

 _"We will clash someday. It is your fate." Zeref said._

 _"And how exactly do you know my fate?" Natsu glared at Zeref, but Zeref still had that calm smile on his face._

 _"I'm sorry, Natsu. But you're fate was decided by me 400 years ago. There is nothing you can do about it." Zeref said._

 _Natsu's hands then started to turn into their Etherious form, followed by the rest of his body._

 _"N-Not again!" Natsu struggled to control his power, but the demonic surge inside of him was too powerful. He turned into his Etherious form.  
_

 _"You're soul purpose is to kill me. It's the only reason you're alive now." Zeref finished._

 ** _"ZEREF!"_**

* * *

 ***To Reality***

"Zeref!" Natsu gasped. Natsu was sweating and breathing hard from his dream. Happy was still asleep due to all the fish Natsu made him buy.

"Natsu, calm down." Ultear says.

"Sorry, Ultear." Natsu apologized.

"Another Zeref dream?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're getting clearer." Natsu warned. "I gotta be honest, Ultear. I'm becoming afraid of myself. What if I hurt everybody when I get back?"

"Don't worry. You wouldn't hurt anybody that you call a friend." Ultear soothed. "That's just who you are."

"But I lost control of my powers, and tried to attack Happy." Natsu said sadly.

"But you stopped yourself. And yes, I did watch you guys escape, but that's not important right now. The point is that even when you did lose control, you were still able to stop yourself from hurting your best friend. Doesn't that account for anything?" Ultear pleaded.

Natsu thought about this and realized she was indeed right. He let a small smile spread on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu agreed.

"If you're gonna be the world's strongest mage, then you shouldn't let small matters like that bother you." Ultear winked. Natsu laughed at this statement.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the world's strongest mage! I ended up forgetting that after all those experiments." Natsu proclaims.

"Well~ I feel like I should make up for that." Ultear said with a sultry tone.

"Why don't you try then?" Natsu said in a husky tone. Then the two leaned towards each other and engaged in a heated lip lock. Their tongues clashed inside their mouths, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Finally, the two separated from each other due to lack of air.

"I love you... Natsu." Ultear whispered.

"I love you too... Ultear." Natsu whispered back. The two went back into their make out session, and if you on one side of Ultear's neck, you will see that there is a red dragon mark on her neck.

* * *

 ***To Magnolia The Next Day***

Natsu took in a long breath of fresh Magnolia air. "Ha~! It's good to be back."

"Yes. Yes it is." said Happy.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to join your guild? I don't think I'll be welcome there." warned Ultear.

"Don't worry, Ultear. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Natsu said.

Ultear showed a smile. "Thank you, Natsu."

As the trio walked through the town, people immediately recognized Natsu. They were either gawking at him or they were whispering about the woman he was walking with. As he made it to the guild doors, he was practically shaking with anticipation. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of this building again..." Natsu said in awe.

"Well, shall you do the honors then, Natsu?" Ultear asked.

"With pleasure!" said Natsu. Natsu walked up to the doors and kicked them down with enough force to pick up smoke in front of them. As everyone in Fairy Tail was expecting an enemy, they all dropped their jaws and their pupils were getting smaller by the second. Especially Lisanna, Mira, and Cana.

"N-Natsu?" Makarov stared.

"I'M BACK EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted.

"NATSU!" the whole guild screamed. The whole guild started breaking out in cheers and tears and everyone started running towards him.

"Aw crap."

The set of mages tackled their long lost comrade to the floor hard. Immediately, Salamander's spiky-haired soul flew out of his mouth. Everyone freaked out as they wrestled and eventually shoved his soul back in his mouth.

"Are you all crazy!? You nearly killed me!" screamed Natsu with a no pupil angry face.

"Sorry, man." apologized Warren. Natsu got up and dusted himself off.

"Anybody else gonna tackle me or-" this time he was charged by Levy.

"Natsu-nii!"

"Nice too see you too, Levy." he said while giving Levy a tight hug. "Anybody else?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu!" screamed Elfman as he now charged Natsu. Natsu knew better than to let himself get tackled by Elfman by the speed he's going at. So right before Elfman tackled him, Natsu stopped him with an outstretched arm.

"Put it on ice, big guy." said Natsu.

"Fine." Elfman settled for the one arm hug.

"Anybody else?" Natsu moaned, only to be tackled by the happiest members of the guild: Lisanna, Mira, and Cana.

"NATSU!" the trio screamed in unison.

"Why me!?" he screamed. Everyone laughed.

"Natsu! It's really you!" Lisanna said through sobs.

"Natsu! I've missed you!" cried Mira.

"Natsu! It's so good to see you!" Cana yelled.

"It's nice to see you guys too. Wait a minute, where's Erza?" Natsu said with a hint of fear.

"She's on an S-Class job right now." answered Makarov.

"Oh, thank god!" exclaimed Natsu. "I don't even want to know what she'd do to me."

"Probably what we're about to do, Natsu." said Mira.

"What's that?" asked the now screwed dragon slayer.

The take over girls both punched him in the face and Cana kicked him in the groin. Natsu was knocked back outside and on the verge of unconsciousness.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" they screamed.

"Do you have any idea how much you worried us!?" Lisanna cried.

"How could you think of yourself as some sacrificial pawn!?" Mira screamed.

"What is wrong with you!?" Cana shouted.

"I-I'm sorry..." he managed to croak out.

"I just saw... no other way... If anything happened... t-to you two..."

"I-I guess I can forgive you for it... but now we have another question?"

"What?" he groaned before he passed out.

"WHO IS THIS OTHER WOMAN YOU'VE BROUGHT WITH YOU!?" they screamed in unison.

"My name is Ultear." she answered with anger in her voice.

"Ultear!?" Lisanna and Mira said.

"Do you know her?" asked Cana.

"She's one of the mages from Grimoire Heart." Mira spat. Everyone now looked at Ultear with dirty glares.

"Wait!" said Happy. "Ultear's not a bad person anymore." pleaded Happy.

"Happy! She helped take Natsu away from us! You were there!" shouted Lisanna.

"Trust me, she isn't bad! She even wiped off her old guild mark." said Happy.

"I have a giant scar on my back to prove it." Ultear added.

"Well I won't fully believe you until I hear it from Natsu!" Lisanna huffed.

"Well you would if you three hadn't knocked him out!" Ultear retorted.

Lisanna, Mira, Cana turned towards Natsu to see he was in fact unconcoius. They now blushed in embarrassment.

"Fair enough."

* * *

 ***2 Hours Later***

"Ugh... my head..." moaned Natsu as he stirred himself awake. He looked around to see himself in the guild's infirmary. He got up and felt something across his neck. He looked down to see his scarf tied around on his neck.

 _'Thanks Lisanna. It's good to have this around my neck again.'_ Natsu thought with a smile.

Natsu walked out to the infirmary and made his way back to the guild hall. Everyone immediately noticed him.

"Natsu! You're still alive!" one member screamed.

"Glad to see you back, Natsu!" another shouted.

"Hey Flame Brain!" Gray screamed. "How about you show us just how str-" Gray was interrupted by Natsu's fist colliding with his face. The punch flung Gray to the other side of the hall, crashing threw the wall.

"*sigh* I've waited two long years to do that." Natsu said while looking at the ceiling with an exhausted look.

Laughter was exploded out of the guild, but unlike during the two years Natsu was gone, this laughter was full of happiness, and lots of it.

"Why you flaming bastard!" yelled Gray as he charged Natsu.

"Bring it on, ice prick!" yelled back Natsu as he too charged at Gray.

As their fight escalated, everyone started getting into the brawl, and Makarov looked at all the happy faces in the guild while gulping down ale. Macao's, Wakaba's, Lisanna's, Mira's, Cana's, Ultear's, Gray's, and especially Natsu's.

 _'Natsu...'_ Makarov thought with tears forming in his eyes, _'It feels so good to have you back.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here's my next chapter. I'm now putting up a pole for the next chapter.**

 **1: An omake chapter**

 **2: The next chapter I've planned**

 **And people, PLEASE DECIDE WHICH NARUTO STORY YOU WANT ME TO DO!**

 **1: Stronger Naruto story**

 **2: NarutoxOC story**

 **3: Both in one**

 **Seriously, I want to post a new story that will bring happiness to my followers. I NEED YOUR VOICES FOR THIS! Oh. ideas for this story would be nice too.**

 **Do you even read these?**

 **PLEASE Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**

* * *

 **Re-uploaded on 12/23/2015**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! It's me awesomeitude! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went on vacation (didn't enjoy it that much) and school started, and my mom and uncle are SUPER over bearing, so expect slow updates from now on. But my progress on my next chapter is 70% so I'm doing good. Plus I'll be in the canon area next chapter so look forward to it.**

 **Also, here's my Naruto poll so far.**

 **Stronger Naruto: 2**

 **Naruto x FemaleOC: 2**

 **Keep voting people! First one to 7 wins! :) Also, since people decided to have the next story chapter out, and I really wanted to make the omake, I had to improvise. I've decided to have an omake released after every major story arc in the manga. That way, I'm not taking so long in making these chapters, because at first I wanted to mix this chapter and my omake idea. Therefore, at the end of each arc, be kind and send ideas for an omake, except the Macao thing. I already have one idea.**

 **And due to the reviews I got on my last one, I apologize if my last chapter didn't live up to your expectations. I really rushed that one because I was on a serious time table. Not to mention right when I was about to be put off of my computer again, that was the amount of work I had on that chapter, and since I didn't know how long I would be on punishment, I decided to upload it as it is.**

 **And now that I'm in the canon, I think it's about time I release my harem plan.**

 ***Lisanna**

 ***Mira**

 ***Cana**

 ***Erza**

 **Wendy (older)**

 ***Ultear**

 **Virgo**

 **Meredy (older; she looked better that way)**

 **Flare**

 **Hisui**

 **Kagura**

 **Yukino**

 **If you have any more you would like for me to add, please say so in the reviews. AND NO STUPID YAOI CRAP! Speaking of reviews...**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc. and peace out.**


	9. Chapter 8: The New Member

**Chapter 8: The New Member**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Votes for harem addition:**

 **Minerva: 3 Yes**

 **Kinana: 2**

 **Chelia (maybe older): 2**

 **Jenny: 1**

 **Sorano: 1**

 **Sayla: 3 Yes**

 **Kyouka: 2**

 **Juvia: 1**

 **Mavis: 1**

 **Keep at it people! ;) I'll also adding Lucy in there too!**

* * *

 ***To Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna 1 Day Later***

"Ugh... I forgot what this felt like in the past two years. I didn't miss it..." moaned Natsu as he was riding a train for the first time in two years. Natsu was still wearing the clothes Happy gave him, but now he had on a red jacket, a large backpack, and a sleeping bag on top of it. He also had his hair cut to its original length.

"Don't worry about it Natsu. We'll reach our stop in the next thirty minutes." Lisanna said.

"Aye! Hang in there Natsu!" Happy chimed in. Happy now wore a white t-shirt and gray, baggy cargo pants, his usual bag on his back, and he had a bandage on his head.

"It's not only that!" Natsu managed to yell, "My whole body hurts after that _talk_ I had with the others."

"If that's how you feel, then you can sleep on my lap, my husband," Lisanna said lovingly.

"I'M NOT YOUR HUSBAND! But I will accept that offer," Natsu said as he lied down and soon fell asleep. As he was fast asleep, his mind replayed his _talk_ with Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ ***Back to when he was at the guild... So yesterday***_

 _The guild was back to it's old partying self. People laughed, people drank, some people still punched each other, but for the first time in two years, Fairy Tail was as happy as happy can be. As for Natsu he was over at the bar conversing with his closest friends._

 _"Man, it feels good to be back!" he shouted, "And Mira, you've really changed over these two years."_

 _"You think so?" Mira said with an angelic smile over her face._

 _"Yeah. So seem more... different." Natsu admitted._

 _"Is that a problem?" she said while giving Natsu a gentle smile, killing aura was being leaked from her._

 _"No no no no no. I mean you look good." Natsu said with a nervous smile. 'Note to self. Despite changing her appearance, Mira's still evil on the inside.'_

 _Mira had a deep blush spread across her face. She gave a gentle smile in response. "T-Thank you."_

 _While Natsu was incredibly oblivious to Mira's facial reactions, Lisanna still noticed it. Cana ignored it because she already knew Mira's feelings for Natsu due to her good insight skills._

 _"Hey everybody! I think it's time we finally get answers from Natsu!" Makarov said._

 _Everyone dropped whatever they were doing, and started forming a semicircle around Natsu. Natsu looked around with an uneasy look on his face. "Am I in trouble? Because it feels like I'm in trouble right now."_

 _Makarov walked up to Natsu and sat next to him. "No, my boy, you're not in trouble. Everybody just has questions about your experience in Grimoire Heart."_

 _Natsu let out a great sigh. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought you all were about to gang up on me or something."_

 _"Well start talking, man. What was it like?" Macao said._

 _"Well..." Natsu got into a thinking position, Mira and Lisanna giggled at the sight, "it was Fairy Tail, except it wasn't. There were three main areas: the lowly guys, the ones that could use magic, and then the Seven Kin of Purgatory. The lowly guys were basically like foot soldiers that could barely use magic, the middle area is basically full of second rate mages with robes, staff, and masks, and I'm pretty sure Happy told you what the Seven Kin of Purgatory are."_

 _"Yeah," the guild said in unison._

 _"Good, 'cause I couldn't describe those guys even if I wanted to," Natsu answered._

 _"Why, are they so strong they look weird?" Wakaba asked._

 _"No, well yes, but you also wouldn't be able to understand my description."_

 _"Yeah, that's probably true," Gray smirked._

 _"Shut up. It's because they look that weird, not that I'm dumb," Natsu glared at Gray._

 _"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Gray said._

 _Natsu threw a fireball at Gray and it hit him square in the face. "And you just shut up!" Natsu yelled, "Now where was I?"_

 _"You were about to answer my question," Makarov asked._

 _"Oh. Okay."_

 _'Gray was kinda right. He is dumb,' everybody thought at the same time._

 _"So what was it?" Natsu asked._

 _"How was that guild anything like mine?" Makarov asked._

 _"Simple. The lowly guys always partied and laughed together, which led to me hanging out with them more. Honestly, I kinda enjoyed my time in Grimoire Heart. I got to see a lot of what Ishgar has."_

 _"What? I thought you were experimented on by them," Cana said._

 _"Who told you that?" Natsu looked at her in confusion._

 _"Happy."_

 _Natsu glared at Happy and knocked him on the forehead, "That's it you! No more talking about me when I'm not around anymore!"_

 _"Aye," Happy whined._

 _"Look, I was experimented on, but that was only for like two months. I was really trained by the guild for the rest of the time."_

 _"Really!?" Makarov exclaimed._

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"Do you know any different magic or something?" Cana asked._

 _"I'm saving that for later," Natsu said with his signature smile._

 _"Aw! Come on Natsu! Please~!" Lisanna used her puppy dog eyes._

 _Natsu quickly turned the opposite direction, "Don't look in the eyes... don't look in the eyes... don't look in the eyes!"_

 _Mira giggled, "That's enough Lisanna."_

 _Lisanna pouted at her older sister, "Fine."_

 _"What were you being tested on for?" Makarov asked._

 _"This." Natsu took off his scarf and closed his eyes. **"** **RAAAAAGGGH!"** Natsu yelled as he transformed. Everyone jumped back at the sudden burst of large power and the rush of blood red flames._

 _"What the hell is that!?" screamed Gray, 'And this aura... it's similar to Deliora!'_

 _ **"I don't exactly know. Some kind of fire demon transformation I can do for some reason,"** answered Natsu._

 _"You don't know!?" asked Makarov._

 _ **"Never bothered looking in to it. I noticed I could do something like this after my fight with Zancrow, but tried to keep it under wraps. It was relatively easy because my scarf protects my body from anything happening to it. I just fully accepted it when I fought Grimoire Heart. And you know what the best part of this transformation is?"**_

 _"What?" Cana asked._

 ** _"I don't get motion_** _ **sick!"** Natsu cheered._

 _"EH!?" they all screamed._

 _ **"Yup! This form takes away my motion weakness sickness! But it does have a backlash,"** Natsu said. Then he powered down his transformation and turned back to normal. As soon as he did however, he fell down and slumped as if he was on a train and groaned._

 _"What's wrong?" Mira asked worryingly._

 _"To use that form, I have to negate all my magic power to 0," answered Natsu, "so when I turn it off, I fell like on a train anyway."_

 _"Damn you, you stupid kid," Makarov muttered. He then pulled Natsu in for a bone crushing hug using his Titan Magic. "We all missed you so much~!" Makarov now started crying his eyes out._

 _"I...missed you...too..." Natsu managed to croak out as he hugged Makarov back. Everyone laughed at the scene before them. Some even started crying again. Everywhere was just laughing and crying once again._

 _"However..." Makarov stopped hugging Natsu for a moment and used Natsu's moment of confusion to punch him across the guild hall._

 _"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FOR FACING A DARK GUILD ON YOUR OWN!" Makarov boomed._

 _"I knew it! I knew you were gonna do that!" Natsu shouted._

 _"And it's not gonna stop there either," Gray said with a not-so-happy smile on his face._

 _"What? You want some, ice prick!?" Natsu challenged._

 _"Not just him," said Macao and Wakaba. Soon, everybody else in Fairy Tail except, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Ultear, and Happy were now ganging up on Natsu._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What the hell is this?" Natsu asked._

 _"Well Flame Brain, due to you being rescued early, all the harsh training we did to save you has now been in vain. We don't like that, so we have to let out our anger on something. We're Fairy Tail," Gray explained._

 _"Then shouldn't you be doing this to Happy!? He's the whole reason I was able to get out!" Natsu argued._

 _"To that innocent, little, blue cat? Nah. We'd rather just pound you instead," Gray said._

 _"Sorry Natsu," Happy said._

 _"YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu screamed._

 _"Well then shall we get started then, Master?" Gray asked._

 _Makarov grew to the size of a giant and cracked his knuckles. Due to his new size, his cracks sounded even more menacing. **"Lets,"** he replied._

 _"Master!? Why are you helping them!?" Natsu exclaimed._

 _ **"I spent two years drawing up plans to break you out of that battleship and now it's all gone to waste! I wasted heaps of effort too, ya know!"** Makarov shouted._

"Wait! I'm still weak from the transformation!" exclaimed Natsu.

 ** _"GET HIM!"_**

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed._

* * *

 ***Back to the present... or the real world***

"Gah!" Natsu screamed as he woke up sweating.

"Natsu, it's okay! You're still on the train!" Lisanna pleaded.

"Ugh... that's not any better..." he moaned, "and you guys are jerks."

"I told you he was dreaming about it," Happy gloated. "And besides Natsu, at least I got another knock on head while you were unconscious." Happy rubbed his head where his bandage was.

The train came to a slow halt as they pulled in to Hargeon. The conductor waled up and then took a look at Natsu. "Huh... I remember this kid." he said.

"You do?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah! He and some friend he had rode this train all the way to Magnolia and didn't pay!" he scolded.

"I was hoping you forgot about that..." Natsu groaned, "I'm never riding a stupid train again anyway."

"Don't worry. Natsu has money now, right Natsu?" Lisanna said.

"Uhhhh... I thought you did?" Natsu said nervously.

Lisanna and Happy's eyes immediately shot up. They looked at each other before nodding and beating it off the train.

"GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" the conductor shouted. The conductor then noticed that they forgot about Natsu then got a devious idea to help Natsu pay.

"I thought you had Natsu!" Lisanna yelled while running back to the train.

"I thought you had him!" Happy yelled back. As they got there they saw the train pulling away.

"SAVE ME!" Natsu shouted as he was traveling away on the train dangling from the window.

"Uh-oh. There he goes." said Happy.

* * *

 ***To a certain girl***

A attractive looking girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, large bust, and with a set of keys on one side of her hips and a purple whip on the other was walking down the street in a fit of rage.

"Man! That guy only lowered the price 1000 jewels. Is that all my looks are worth!?" she screamed.

"Come on! He's here! Salamander's here in town!" a girl somewhere nearby said.

"Really!? You mean the that really talented fire mage!?" her friend said.

"Yeah! I heard he's really dreamy too!"

Lucy overheard all these comments and started to think for a moment. She knows she heard that name somewhere. Then, it hit her. "EH!? You mean _the_ Salamander!? The one who has fire magic you can't buy in stores!? And he's in this dead end town? I thought he left his guild two years ago."

* * *

 ***Back to Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna***

"Man, I ended up riding that stupid train twice!" Natsu complained.

"Don't worry, Natsu. You were able to get off the train." Lisanna said.

"I'm glad I was able to knock that guy a second head, but now I'm seriously hungry." Natsu continued to complain.

"Not to mention we don't have any money." Happy added.

"Hey Lisanna, it was said that Gajeel had passed through this town right?"

"Yeah! And don't forget the rumor we heard that a Salamander was in this town by Krov." Lisanna said. Then as if on cue, they started to hear a crowd of girls in front of them screaming Salamander's name.

"Salamander-sama!"

"Burn me!"

"There he is!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu and Happy started running off to the crowd of fan girls. "Speak of the devil! Looks like were in luck today Happy!"

"Aye!" the blue exceed struck his signature pose.

* * *

 ***Back to the girl***

The girl was in that crowd of fan girls, but she wasn't fan girling like the others were. She was in the middle of debating with herself because of the man in front him. He had purple hair, in a good looking vest, clean cut pants, two rings with a heart and a moon on them, and a cape for a better appearance.

 _'Why is my heart beating this much? Why am I felling this way?'_ she thought to herself. Then the 'Salamander' had looked at our heroine straight in the eyes. _'He's looking at me! Is it because he's famous? Is that why?'_ As she was thinking this, her eyes had finally formed hearts. _'Could it be? Am I in love?'_

As she started inching closer to the fire mage another fire mage in partic-tac-ular started pushing his way through the crowd of girls.

"Igneel! Igneel! Igneel!" he said as he finally made his way to the center to see the center of attention. He was only disappointed as he saw a guy he didn't know and was pretty sure had an attitude problem, and therefore, he didn't care about him. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked with a bored look on his face.

"Who am I!?" 'Salamander' said being taken aback by his words. "My name is Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before." 'Salamander' struck a pose in order to look cool, but it didn't do anything except make Natsu walk away in boredom and sadness. Sadness because the rumor he just got turned out to be false.

"How rude!" shouted one of the girls as she kicked him at the back of the head. More girls joined in.

"That's right! Salamander is a world famous wizard!"

"Apologize this instant!" another one said.

"What's with you girls!?" Natsu complained.

"Oh please ladies. No need to get upset. He probably just didn't know how big of a celebrity he was talking to." 'Salamander' explained all this with an overly exaggerated 'cool' pose.

All the girls squealed in response. "Awwwwww~! You're so forgiving!" The only girl who was not impressed was the blonde haired girl, who was now glaring at him.

'Salamander' was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Here's my autograph kid. Now you can go brag to all your friends."

"No, thanks." Natsu replied.

All fangirls present got into a rage and pummeled Natsu.

"Well, so much for that hope." Natsu said with a bored expression on his face. Natsu wasn't that much hurt by the fangirls, plus he knew if he fought back he would probably go to jail.

"Looks like it wasn't him after all." Happy added.

"Now then ladies, I must get going." 'Salamander' declared.

"What!? You're leaving already?!" complained the fangirls.

 **"Red Carpet!"** 'Salamander' snapped his fingers and formed a cloud of fire to stand on and boosted himself up with a jet of flames. "Tonight, you're all invited to my party! Be at the harbor by nightfall!" he announced as he flew away. All the fangirls ran to their homes to get ready for the party.

"Alright, let's go somewhere else." Natsu said as he dusted himself off. As he was about to leave, he felt a feminine hand grab his own. He stopped and turned around to see the blonde haired girl smiling at him.

"Hi. My name is Lucy. Can I treat you to lunch?"

"YES! Come on, lets go!" screamed the now excited dragon slayer.

Natsu grabbed her hand and Lucy lightly blushed at the contact, _'His hand is so warm,'_ she thought.

Natsu was going to start walking but was stopped by another hand keeping him from going any further. He opened his eyes but immediately regrets it as he sees Lisanna giving him a heavy glare. "Natsu Dragneel... who is this girl?" Lisanna spoke menacingly. Both Natsu and Lucy started to sweat.

"D-don't worry. I'm only thanking your boyfriend here for saving me from that other guy." Lucy quickly responded.

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, it's not nice to cheat on mama!" Happy edged on with a fake pout.

Lucy jumped from the sudden wonder she saw, "IS THAT A TALKING CAT!?" she screamed.

"Not for long..." Natsu growled. Natsu was about to get the jump on Happy until Lisanna pulled him roughly by the ear. "Owowowowow! Quit it! I'm sorry, Lisanna!" he said with small tears at the end of his eyes.

Lucy giggled at the sight, _'He's kinda cute when he cries,'_ she thought. "How about I treat all three of you guys to lunch? My name is Lucy by the way."

"My name is Lisanna." Lisanna greeted.

"I'm Happy the Cat!" Happy struck his signature pose.

 _'Man! Lisanna is way stronger than two years ago! Looks like my mark worked.'_ Natsu thought as he managed to pull his way out of her grip. "And I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm gonna be the world's strongest mage!" he proclaimed proudly with his classic toothy grin. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand as well as Lucy's and began to run towards his destination.

* * *

 ***To a restaurant!***

"Yhor a naiz bhurzoon! (Translation: You're a nice person!)" said Natsu as he chowed down on some food.

"Sorry about this Lucy. He tends to get out of control with his food," apologized Lisanna. Lucy had ran through introductions in Natsu's group while they were on their way here. She was a little happy when she heard Natsu saying he was gonna be the world's most powerful wizard, thinking it was nice that he had a high dream that he wanted to achieve.

"It's okay. Eat as much as you want," said Lucy. _'There goes the 1000 jewels my looks saved me,'_ she thought _._ "That guy was using Charm Magic to charm all those girls. That magic was banned years ago too. Jeez that jerk. Using magic to get what he wants. But I didn't think you guys would be wizards too. So, what are you guys in town for?"

"Well, we're looking for a guy named Gajeel. I call him Kurogane. Have you seen him?" Natsu asked.

"No. I can't say I have. But I thought you were looking for someone else." Lucy wondered.

"Aye. Igneel." Happy answered.

"When we came here, we also heard that a Salamander had come to this town as well." Lisanna said.

"That guy didn't look like a Salamander though." Happy added.

"Yeah, I bet that poser couldn't even breath fire like a real dragon." Natsu concluded.

"Why would this Salamander you're looking for look like a real dragon?" Lucy asked with a comical sweat.

"Oh no, you're misunderstanding. Igneel doesn't look like a dragon, he is one." Natsu replied.

Lucy immediately imagined a giant fire breathing dragon rampaging under a blood red sky in all its flaming glory. "Eh?" was her response.

"Aye. Igneel was a real live fire dragon," was Happy's response.

"EH!?" While Lucy believed in dragons, she had always thought that dragons were extinct. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!?" she screamed. Natsu and Happy gave a surprised look while being in a sudden realization pose. Lisanna already knew this but decided to come just to be with Natsu.

"EH!? You just figured that right now!?" While Natsu and Happy were still stuck in their shocked poses, Lucy decided to leave. "Well thanks for helping me, Natsu." As she was leaving, she noticed the greeter have a shocked look on her face. Lucy turned around and soon wished she didn't because what she saw really bothered her.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu shouted while bowing his head low on his knees.

"For the food!" Happy added while doing the same.

"Thank you very much." Lisanna finished with a simple low bow.

"Stop that! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy countered. "I-It's okay. You helped me out earlier, so we're even."

"But we weren't trying to help her at all." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye. I still fell indebted," moaned Happy.

"You guys got it easy, I didn't do anything to her but glare in jealousy. I really fell indebted," topped Lisanna.

"Oh, I know!" Natsu got out his 'Salamander' autograph. "You can have this!"

"No way!" Lucy shouted. Lucy started walking out but the others followed her.

"Well then, why don't you join our guild?" Lisanna offered.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Those keys on your hips are celestial keys, right?"

"Uh-huh. But I already want to join a specific guild." Lucy admitted.

"Aw come on! They can't be as good as Fairy Tail!"

Lucy then shot her eyes straight up, "WAIT YOU GUYS ARE IN FAIRY TAIL!?"

"Aye!" Happy then removed his bag and took off his shirt to reveal the green Fairy Tail mark on his back. Natsu and Lisanna followed his example and revealed their own.

"THAT'S THE GUILD I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO JOIN!" Lucy squealed with sparkling eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come with us to join Fairy Tail!" Lisanna chimed.

"YES!" saluted Lucy.

"Wait! I still wanna look for Kurogane!" complained Natsu.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's go Lucy. We have searching to do." Lisanna then walked off with Natsu and Happy. Lucy followed after them in a flustered race.

* * *

 ***Hours later, it's now nighttime***

Lisanna had taken the time and liberty to explain who Gajeel is to Lucy. Lucy felt bad for Natsu and doubled her efforts to help them find Gajeel, but it didn't do them any more good. They had searched for hours with little results. They re-grouped at a street somewhere in upper Hargeon and gave what they found.

"Anything?" Natsu said.

"Nothing." Lisanna said.

"Nothing." Happy said.

"Nothing." Lucy said.

"Nothing. Alright, let's go back." Natsu sighed. Everyone started walking towards the train station. Lisanna noticed just how depressed Natsu was and moved in to help him.

"Don't worry, Natsu," she started, "we'll find Gajeel one day."

Natsu cracked a small smile, "Thanks, Lisanna."

Then two girls started passing the group. "Oh my gosh, it's 'Salamander's' ship!" one girl yelled.

"You mean that special fire mage from Fairy Tail?" her friend said.

 _'Fairy Tail!?'_ Natsu's group thought. They all looked out into the distance and saw a cruise ship at the harbor.

"Man! I wished I could've gone on that ship!" complained the second girl as they finally passed the group.

"Oh, that's right! Do you guys know Salamander?" Lucy asked. "Apparently he vanished two years ago. But he's back now, right?" She then noticed the cold atmosphere around them. Lucy was starting to get scared at this.

"Yeah, he's back," Natsu assured, "BUT IT'S NOT HIM!" yelled Natsu as his back sprouted dragon wings made of fire. He then flew off after the ship leaving two stunned, cute females.

"I didn't know he could do that," Lisanna said.

"What did he mean?" Lucy asked, still stunned.

"Never mind that. Come on, we gotta go help him!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

 ***At the ship***

"We really racked it in today, didn't we boss?" one thug asked.

"We sure did," 'Salamander' said with an evil smile, "These girls are really high quality. We'll make a fortune now!" All the other thugs laughed in agreement. As they were enjoying their laugh a flaming object had crashed through the roof. This stopped all the commotion as they turned their attention to it. The smoke that was created cleared and revealed a pink haired teenager.

"Who the hell is he!?" one thug asked.

"I am-" Natsu started before he realized where he screwed up, "gonna be sick!" Natsu then threw up on the floor. "I forgot this was a boat!"

"Whoever this guy is, he's stupid," deadpanned another thug.

"Let's beat him up for crashing through our roof!" said another one.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said a serious female voice, "unless you wanna see the powers of the Fire Dragon!" This female voice was revealed to be Lisanna, but now she had dragon scales all the way up her arm and her hands had claws, and she had dragon wings. Her face remained the same however. Happy was carrying Lucy on his tail and looking at the scene with a face saying "of course".

"Natsu, you baka! You forgot that this was a ship while you were flying here, didn't you!?" Lisanna scolded.

"I'm surprised that you're not surprised that I can fly now." Natsu groaned, "Also on how you can turn into somewhat of a dragon. WAIT HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?"

"We would tell you if you didn't screw yourself right now," said Happy.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" complained Lucy.

"We'll explain on the way back, but for now, let's get Natsu and get out of here!" Lisanna grabbed Natsu and then flew off with Happy.

"Wait! We need to go back!" pleaded Natsu.

"Why?"

"Those guys were human traffickers," said Natsu with a cold, serious tone.

"What!?" exclaimed Lucy and Lisanna.

"Yeah. Before I went into motion sickness, I picked up the scent of females. Lots of females. That 'Salamander' fraud is going to sell them off!" said Natsu with an angry voice.

"We need to stop him!" Lucy said.

"You're right, but how are we gonna do it? Natsu can't fight on the boat, and me and Happy can't take on all those guys. They might use the girls as hostages." Lisanna explained.

"You can fight?" Lucy looked at the blue cat with an incredulous look.

"Aye!"

"Wait! I can help!" Lucy said, "Get me to the water in front of the ship!" They flew Lucy over to the bow of the ship and dropped her in the water gently. "Alright! **Open!** **Gate of the Water Bearer Palace: Aquarius!"** Lucy pointed the key into the water and light flowed through it and appeared a long blue-haired, sexy looking mermaid with a yellow pot.

"A fish!" squealed Happy.

"Not for you!" scolded Lisanna.

"That's amazing!" said Natsu with a thousand-watt smile. Lisanna saw this and scoffed.

 _'Sure. That's amazing, but not my Dragon Soul.'_ Lisanna thought in jealousy.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage," said Lucy with a proud smile, "Okay, listen up Aquarius. I need you to bring that ship ashore using your magic!" Aquarius just looked at Lucy with a mean look and scoffed. "Don't you scoff at me!" Lucy shouted.

"It's not a reason to get mad about." Natsu said.

"Aye."

"Listen well, girl," Aquarius spoke with a cold tone, "the next time you drop my key, I'll kill you."

"H-Hai," squeaked the group. Then Aquarius focused her magic into her pot, yelled, and created a whirlpool of water out of it. This washed away both the ship and the whole group along with it. "Don't wash us away with it!" they all screamed. The ship was capsized on the beach and the thugs and the group was spread out on the ground. The guys were groggily awakening, they're magic was turned off at the moment, and Lucy was the first to speak up.

"Why did you take us with that whirlpool!?" shouted Lucy.

"Oh. Looks like I swept up that ship by accident," spoke Aquarius.

"Are you telling me you were aiming for us the whole time!?" Lisanna said.

"Yes. And Lucy, don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's hot," said Aquarius as she vanished to the Celestial Spirit World.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Lucy complained.

"Hey Lucy. That time we apologized to her, I don't think we really had to do that," Happy spoke.

"I don't even know where to begin with this dumb cat," Lucy said.

"Hey where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Lucy and Happy noticed this and started looking around.

"There he is!" Lucy said. She pointed to the top of the capsized ship where Natsu was standing just looking down at the other side of the ship where the thugs were. Lucy also saw that the girls were coming their way and deduced that Natsu had guided them to that side of the ship after they got capsized and possibly freed by Natsu. When the trio got close to Natsu after pushing through the crowd of well dressed girls, they saw that Natsu was glaring at them with heavy intensity. This made them all freeze in their tracks. They had never seen Natsu this mad before.

 _'Guess he got way more powerful over the two years. I feel like I'm staring at Mira from two years ago or Erza when she's angry,'_ thought Lisanna.

 _'Please don't kill us all, Natsu,'_ thought Happy.

 _'What is this guy? I fell like if I face him, I'll die,'_ thought Lucy.

"Hey, you bastard. You're part of Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, so what!?" 'Salamander' yelled.

"I'll have to remember your face," said Natsu as he took off his jacket and started walking down to him. Some other thugs started charging Natsu, but Natsu merely swatted them away with an open hand, "Because, I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I've never seen your face in my life!"

Then one one the thugs noticed Natsu's guild mark on his right shoulder and went pale, "T-That mark! H-He's the r-real thing, Bora!" he whimpered.

"BAKA! Don't use my real name!" the man now known as Bora shouted.

"Bora," Happy started, "A.K.A. 'Bora the Prominence'. I heard he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild a few years ago because of bad deeds." Lisanna's opinion of the man just hit an all time low.

"I don't care if he's a good guy or a bad guy!" shouted Natsu as was walking towards him, "I'm not gonna let you ruin Fairy Tail's name!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, brat?" Bora sneered with an evil smile, **"Prominence Typhoon!"** he shot his hands in the sky as if waving then a tornado of pink fire shot out from a large magic circle in front of him. Natsu looked at this in slight amazement because 1: He hadn't expected this faker to be with this much power, and 2: He had never seen pink fire before. Needless to say this din't stop him from not moving a muscle. The attack hit Natsu head on and resulted in a slight explosion and the ship caught ablaze. All the girls Natsu freed ran away at this point.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Lucy went to go help him, but Lisanna and Happy stopped her with an extended arm and wing.

"The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Bora said, "Let's get out of here."

"This tastes like shit," a voice sounding like Natsu's said. Bora turned around and saw a silhouette standing in the fire. "Are you really a fire wizard? I've never eaten such terrible flames before in my life," said the silhouette now seen as Natsu said as he was eating the fire. Bora and all of his goons had looks of disbelief and shock. Lucy had the same look on her face.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy said with a scary look in his eyes.

Natsu had finished eating all the flames and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, "But thanks for the meal anyway."

"B-Boss! I think I know that guy! That pink hair, that scale pattern scarf! T-There's no doubt! H-He's the real..." the thug couldn't finish his sentence because he was paralyzed in fear by the heavy glare he was getting from Natsu.

"Salamander..." Lucy finished in awe.

"B-But he's supposed to be dead!" Bora shouted.

"Huh~?" said Natsu, "I'm very much alive. Thank you very much. I just came back in the world two days ago, so congratulations. You get to be one of my first beat downs." To emphasize his point Natsu punched his fists together and fire burst out of them.

"Wait, Natsu!" Natsu turned around and saw Lisanna coming towards him. "I know that you wanna pound these guys in right now, but I also wanna show you how strong I've gotten over the past two years. Please~?"

 _'It's like she got better at breaking me down with her eyes over the two years. I bet she learned it from Mira,'_ Natsu thought as he was clearly not gonna last long against Lisanna's puppy dog eyes. "Fine," he surrendered, "But Bora's mine!" he shot back.

"Fine," Lisanna said, "Let's do this! **Animal Soul** **: Dragon!"** Lisanna then went into the transformation she appeared in when she was above the cruise ship.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Natsu said as he lit himself on fire. The duo then charged into the heap of thugs and likewise the thugs charged at them.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Lisanna said as she breathed fire and knocked out the first set of thugs.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** said Natsu as he punched the thug who was describing him earlier. "IT'S SALMON! NOT PINK YOU BASTARD!" Everyone heard this and sweat dropped. "Now..." Natsu summoned his fire dragon wings and flew over the other thugs to leave them to Lisanna and towards Bora. Bora saw this and used his **Red Carpet** to go up in the air. Natsu followed him and this formed a smirk on Bora's face.

"Disappear! **Red Shower!"** Bora screamed as he formed another magic circle and shot out small balls of pink fire at a rapid pace. Natsu paid no attention to them as they just brushed off of him.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Yelled Natsu as punched Bora in the face with his flaming fists.

As the two fire breathers were fighting, Lucy was just standing there flabbergasted by their strength. She had never seen magic like this and to top it off, it was so powerful. "What kind of magic is that!? Or is that even magic at all!?" Lucy asked Happy.

"It's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Happy answered.

"Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"It's an ancient spell that converts a body to a dragon's constitution," explained Happy. "It gives them dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire, and dragon talons to fight with fire. Igneel taught Natsu this, and Natsu gave this power to Lisanna before he disappeared. Magic meant to kill dragons."

"Isn't it a little weird that a dragon taught someone magic meant to kill dragons?" asked Lucy. Once again, Happy went into his shocked pose, "Of course." Lucy looked at Lisanna's battle to see that she was already done and coming to her.

"Hey Lucy! I just finished my end. How's Natsu doing?" she asked. The current trio looked over to Natsu's battle as that was also done.

"Amazing. He's amazing but... HE'S OVERDOING IT!" Lucy screamed as Natsu was the only one standing in a pile of rubble that used to be the port. "THE PORT'S RUINED!"

"Aye." Happy chimed in with a straight face.

"DON'T 'AYE' ME!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry, Lucy. That's just how Natsu is." Lisanna said. "I'll take care of him." Lisanna cleared her throat and breathed in deeply, "NATSU!"

Natsu flinched as he now saw an angry Lisanna. As he walked his walk of shame, Lisanna pinched him by his ear hard. "OWWWWWW!" he cried. "I'm sorry Lis! I'm sorry! Owowowowow!" Lucy looked at this scene and giggled slightly.

"By the way, what's your relationship with Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna then blushed and still pinching Natsu's ear, she answered, "He's my husband." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"REALLY!?"

"NO! I'M NOT HER-" Natsu stopped because Lisanna pinched harder, "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Lucy then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Do you guys know Mirajane?" Lucy asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"She's my sister." Lisanna answered while letting go of Natsu.

Lucy's jaw dropped again, "EH!? Really!? I'm so honored to be recruited by the sister of Mirajane!" Lucy started fan girling.

"Yeah, that's great and all but we need to go now." Natsu insisted while looking in a different direction with Happy.

"But I need to ask more questions!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, Natsu. Let the girl talk." Lisanna said without looking at him.

"No. We need to leave right now." Natsu then turned their heads and made them look at the oncoming trouble. Rune Knights in not so shining armor appeared and started to run in on the scene.

"What's all this ruckus for!?" the leader said.

"Oi! Is that Salamander!? a soldier said while pointing at Natsu.

"The Rune Knights!" Lucy said. Then she was grabbed by the hand and taken away.

"LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" Natsu shouted as he, Lisanna, and Happy ran like the wind with Lucy. As they ran down the streets of Hargeon, Natsu pumped his fist in the air.

"Look out, Fiore! NATSU DRAGNEEL, THE SALAMANDER IS BACK!" Natsu screamed into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't update this on Labor Day. I wanted to since I had a day off of school, so it was of the days uncle let me work on my story, but my brother and sisters took me shopping for better clothes and to see the movies "Inside Out" and "Ant-Man" (WORTH IT! ANT-MAN WAS AWESOME XD). Also, my Naruto poll is for a Naruto story I want to make. Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to start on it until my uncle leaves, because he's the main reason I'm not updating fast anymore. But here's how it looks like now.**

 **Stronger Naruto: 2**

 **Naruto x OC: 2**

 **Both in one: 2**

 **By the way, I'm thinking of making Naruto have a red outline in his hair like Johnny Test, to give him a different aura, have more of his mom's traits, or do the thing 666 Satan did or something. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Speaking of reviews...**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc. and peace out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Perverted Monkey

**Chapter 9: Perverted Monkey**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Votes for harem addition**

 **Minerva: 3 Yes**

 **Kinana: 5 Yes**

 **Sherria (maybe older): 5 Yes**

 **Jenny: 4 Yes**

 **Sorano: 5 I just might**

 **Sayla: 4 Yes**

 **Kyouka: 5 Don't know how I'm gonna do that since she dies, but I'll think of something. And if I don't, give ideas people**

 **Juvia: 5 Yes, but only because you all are asking me to**

 **Mavis: 3 How the hell am I even gonna do that?**

 **Sherry: 2 Tell me ideas on how I can do that**

 **Brandish: 1**

 **Evergreen: 1 I'm not sure... maybe if I get more votes**

 **Bisca: 1 No, I like Alzack too much to betray him like that.**

 **Laki: 1 Need more votes!**

 **Keep at it people! ;) I'll also adding Lucy in there too!**

* * *

 ***To Natsu's group the next day***

Lucy stared at the gates in awe. There she was standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. She still couldn't believe it. She was still a bit nervous because she didn't know what she had to do to get in, but she felt better with Natsu by her for unknown reasons. But what ever the reasons were, they made her lightly blush.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" Natsu asked with his toothy smile. Lucy saw this and had a light blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah," she answered. And with that Natsu kicked the door down.

"We're back!" Natsu screamed to everyone. Everyone greeted them with loud cheer or just simply greeting them. Mostly because Natsu was back. Cana ran up to him and smothered him in her large breasts. _'So this is how a real man dies...'_ he thought.

"Natsu! Welcome back! Come on, let's go share a drink!" she said. She then got pulled away by a angry Lisanna. "Aw~ come on! I haven't spent any time with him yet!"

"As far as I'm concerned, that was good enough!" Lisanna barked.

Cana then got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "Are you jealous?" she slyly said.

Lisanna now sported a large blush, "NO I'M NOT!" she shouted.

"Welcome back!" greeted Mirajane with her angelic smile. Natsu still couldn't get over the fact that this was Mira. The punk, gothic chick that he knew was gone and was replaced with this smiling beauty. Natsu smiled his signature grin in response. When Mira saw a blonde girl standing next to him however, all that inner demon dark aura came pouring out again as her eyes twitched in jealousy and annoyance. "Natsu... Care to explain who she is?" she said with a sweet voice that painfully reminded Natsu of each and every time Mira picked on him to make him cry. And the worst part is she was still smiling.

Natsu gulped, "W-W-Well y-y-y-you see..." Natsu wanted to tell her that Lucy was just a new recruit, but one look in Mira's eyes and he went stiff as wood. And that's when Natsu truly realized that this Mira was a front and the real her could come out anytime she wanted.

Mira clenched her fists, "I'm listening..." she said coldly.

"She's a new recruit!" Lisanna said with a smile.

"Oh! Welcome back Lisanna! I see, so what happened?"

Natsu sighed, _'Thanks Lisa-chan! You're a life saver!'_

"Is that Mirajane in the flesh!?" Lucy started fan girling again.

After Lisanna finished explaining, Mira nodded in agreement, "Welcome to the guild Lucy! Would you please come over here?" Mira walked to the bar and took out a box from underneath it. "Here's a tip, Lucy," she smiled. She leaned in closer to Lucy and whispered in a cold voice, "Flirt with Natsu and I'll try my best not to hurt you."

Lucy started to shiver, "D-Don't worry! I won't! Is Natsu your boyfriend?" she asked.

Mira blushed, "No, he's not."

"Oh. Well don't worry. Even though he's cute, especially when he cries, I won't flirt with him."

Mira's eyes burst open, and with a smile she asked, "Wait! You think he's cute when he cries too? I thought I was the only one who thought that!"

"Of course! He's adorable!" Lucy confessed.

"Okay. Where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Mira took out the guild stamp and waited anxiously to place it on Lucy.

Lucy held out her right hand, "Here please! And make it pink."

Mira glared at her, "And what does that resemble?"

"N-Nothing!" Lucy pleaded while she had a blush on her face waving her arms, "It's just my favorite color!"

Mira looked at her skeptically before scoffing, "Whatever." She then stamped the Fairy Tail mark and branded Lucy as a Fairy Tail wizard.

Natsu was sitting next to Levy in the guild hall who was reading her books like she always was. Levy's body had actually progressed rather well in the last two years. Although she still had a small frame, she had a D-cup rack now and with that small frame, it made them look bigger than they already were and Levy was always happy about that. Her ass wasn't anything to mock either. Natsu had gone to her to tell her the results of the rumor he heard. "Sorry Levy, but we didn't find him. His scent was there, but it was cold and weak, so I'm guessing he passed through that town about three days ago," he explained.

"Don't worry, Natsu! We'll find him someday!" she said with a smile. Levy the stood up and went to the bar. Natsu admired her optimism, but he knew that smile wasn't real. On the inside, Levy was still crying. He then made a vow to beat some sense into that bolt face for all the time she spent alone.

"Hey Natsu, look! I got my guild mark!" Lucy said excitingly.

"Awesome! Welcome to Fairy Ta-" Natsu stopped talking because a chair had been thrown at the back of his head.

"Fight me, Flame Brain!" Gray challenged.

Natsu's forehead vein started showing, "Fucking ice prick," he growled.

"What was that, Lizard Breath?" Gray hissed.

"I said: Fucking. Ice. Prick!" Natsu lunged himself at Gray and a brawl began between the two.

"It's not manly not to fight!" screamed Elfman shouted as he sent himself into the brawl as it escalated into the rest of the guild fighting.

Lucy ran and hid behind Lisanna, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Lisanna giggled, "No. It's perfectly normal."

Lucy sweat dropped at that. Mira walked up to them, "It's just another day in Fai-" Mira was hit on the head by a flying bottle.

"A-Are you okay!?" Lucy asked nervously.

Mira's eyes started to twitch, "Yes..." she said, her voice slightly breaking in anger. Mira got back up and with her smile still on, she breathed in and screamed, "ENOUGH!" as a dark magic circle appeared above her head.

"TIME TO END THIS!" screamed Gray also started using his magic.

"COME AND GET ME!" shouted Natsu as his hands lit ablaze.

"Magic!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Just then a giant appeared out of nowhere and stomped over Natsu, "SHUT UP, YOU FOOLS!"

"A GIANT!" shrieked Lucy.

Lisanna smiled, "Oh, you were here, Master?"

"Master!?" Lucy said still in shock.

Lisanna nudged Makarov's foot, "Could you get your foot off of Natsu?" she asked.

Makarov lifted his foot to reveal a stomped on Salamander. Makarov then noticed Lucy, "A new recruit?" he asked.

"H-Hai." she stuttered.

Makarov then shrunk back down to his original small old man size. "Nice to have you on board!" he greeted. Makarov did a back flip to the second floor but failed horribly by hitting his back on the railing. He quickly stood up and addressed the wizards guild. "You've done it again, you rascals! Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! They're all complaints! Especially you Natsu! You've been back in the guild for 2 days now and you've already destroyed Hargeon's port!" Makarov waved the paper in anger. Natsu just scoffed while turning away. "All you guys do is make the council mad at me!" Makarov looked ready to burst in rage, which was scaring Lucy. "However..." he said, "Screw the council!" he shouted while burning the papers. He threw them in the air and Natsu catches it in his mouth and ate it. "Listen! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it's born from reason! It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Do not be afraid of those fools from the council and follow the path you believe in!" Makarov then rose the Fairy Tail signature symbol, "That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Everyone followed and cheered as they too struck the pose of Fairy Tail.

 _'I really have made it to Fairy Tail,'_ Lucy thought while she followed the rest of the guild's action.

"Alright! Since I have no money, I'm gonna go do a job," said Natsu as he went to the job request board. As he got there, Romeo ran into the guild a went to Makarov asking where his father, Macao was, seeing as he hasn't seen him for a whole week. However, Makarov suggests that he should go home and wait patiently for his dad to return because he can take care of himself. Romeo runs out the guild crying even harder than he already was. Natsu saw this whole scene and his hair started to shadow his eyes as he had a seriously dark expression. He jabs the request he picked up into the job request board, damaging it, and runs after Romeo.

"Should we stop him Master? You know he's gonna try and save Macao," Nab suggested.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Makarov answered before chugging down his beer.

"Why did he go after Romeo?" Lucy asked.

"The same thing happened to Natsu. Remember when Natsu told you about Igneel?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah," Lucy answered, "He said he was looking for him."

"Well, Igneel is Natsu's father."

"EH!? He's Natsu's father!?"

"Yep. And Natsu's on a search to find him," Lisanna said. Then Mira came from behind them.

"Natsu doesn't know how," she began, "but Igneel found Natsu as a child and raised him as his own. He taught him how to read and write, culture, and to fight and use magic. But one day, he disappeared without a trace. Natsu couldn't find him but he said he was resolved to find friends and become the strongest mage in the world, just like he promised Igneel. It's the thing that's made him cute!" Mira squealed at the end. Lisanna then sighed as she went after Natsu.

"Uhmm Mira, do you like Natsu? You seem to know a lot about Natsu?" Lucy inquired.

"Hmm, Lucy you should take your first job! The request board is over there!" Mira then left the scene as quickly as she could.

 _'She dodged my question,'_ she thought sweat dropping, _'But I wonder why I'm so happy about it.'_ As she thought about this, her whole face started to blush as red as a certain knights hair. _'I see. So this is what love feels like.'_ Then she got an idea.

* * *

 ***To there carriage Natsu's group is going in to find Macao***

Natsu was lying down on Lisanna's lap while she was gently stroking his hair. Lucy was watching the scene with mute astonishment. While Natsu wanted to fall asleep, there was something about her presence that was bothering him.

"Why are you here?" muttered Natsu.

"To take care of you, silly. I'm your wife after all," she said. Lucy had a vein pop up after hearing that.

"Aye," said Happy.

"Well in that case; why are you here, Lucy?" he said.

"U-Uh, I w-wanted to do my f-first mission w-with you," she stuttered while looking down to hide her blush. "Besides, I wanted to do something to help Fairy Tail." As she said this she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

 _'She just wants to raise her reputation!'_ the surrogate family thought in unison. Lisanna had an after thought that told her to keep an eye on her.

"You really can't handle transportation can you, Natsu?" Lucy continued.

"He's been like this ever since he was a kid," said Lisanna. "I don't think this is ever gonna go away."

"I wanted to use my demon transformation, but you said no!" Natsu was able to shout.

"And scare if not kill the driver into not getting us a ride? No way Natsu!" Happy said.

"Natsu can transform into a demon!?" Lucy screamed in fright.

"Aye. Some new form of power he can use," Happy explained.

"Mou Natsu, you're a very strange person," Lucy said with a smile.

"The same could be said about you," Happy said.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUR-BALL!" Lucy screamed as she ran around the carriage trying to grab him, but failing. Then the carriage stopped.

"It stopped!" Natsu said in excitement as he burst up from his seat. Lisanna made sure as to dodge this the moment the carriage stopped for she saw this coming.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further," the driver said. They had arrived at the snowy mountains, but the moment Lucy and Lisanna stepped out, they were shivering to death because they were in the middle of a blizzard.

"IT'S FREEZING!" they both shouted in unison.

"That's because your wearing so little," replied Natsu.

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!" they shouted at him.

"I'm heading back to the town now," the driver said while going away.

"NO!" the two females screamed.

"There really noisy," said Natsu.

"Aye."

Lisanna turned on her Dragon Soul and lit herself on fire while Lucy grabbed and wrapped herself around a blanket from Natsu's pack and summoned Horologium to shelter herself in, erupting a 'Whoa!' from Natsu and Happy.

"'I'll stay here' she says," the talking wool clock spoke.

"What did she come for?" Natsu deadpanned.

"Speaking of that, what job did Macao come here to do anyway?" Lisanna asked.

"You're telling me you came without knowing that? It was to subdue the brutal monster: Vulcan." At this news, Lucy's eyes shot up in shock.

"'I want to go back!' she proclaims," said Horologium.

"'Be my guest.' I reply," Natsu says back while walking away.

"Aye."

"Come on, Lucy. I'll bring you back to the town," Lisanna said. However, on the inside she was planning on a way to keep Lucy away from Natsu.

(AN: Women... -_- No offense to female viewers ;])

"MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU!? DID YOU GET DONE IN BY THE VULCAN!?" As Natsu and Happy were calling out for Macao, a dark figure jumped down from the mountain and landed in front of them. They managed to dodge it and it was revealed to be a Vulcan.

"It's Vulcan!" Happy identified. Then the Vulcan rushed past them and ran straight for Lisanna and Lucy.

"Lisanna! Lucy!" Natsu shouted but it was too late. The two girls looked back and shrieked as they were caught by the Vulcan.

"Female humans!" it said with its tongue wiggling out of its smiling mouth. It took off with them to another part of the mountain.

"Don't worry, you two! We'll save you before you know it!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

* * *

 ***To Lisanna and Lucy***

"'I never expected any of this to happen,' my mistress says," Horologium put in. The Vulcan was running around them pounding his fists on the ground as he went.

"Well this is the cold, hard truth," Lisanna sighed, "Anything can happen on a mission. I nearly died on a mission once."

Lucy then turned Horologium off. "Really?" she said.

"Yeah." Lisanna answered. Then she went on to tell Lucy about the dreadful mission of how Natsu appeared just as she was about to get killed by Elfman, and that he sacrificed himself to save her and Mira from Grimoire Heart, and Lucy was surprised to say the least. She never would've thought that Natsu was that strong. Or had that much chivalry. She always thought that chivalry was an aspect that was dead now and that no guys had it anymore. Now she knows that if she can make Natsu hers, he'll be worth it.

"Women!" the Vulcan said while going up to them.

"Would you leave us alone!?" Lisanna shouted while going back to her Dragon Soul and punching the perverted monkey away.

"OOOOOOOOOII!" screamed a voice matching Natsu's. "I FINALLY CAUGHT UP!" Natsu came over running towards them with them with Happy flying by his side. "WHERE IS MACAO!?" he said before he slipped on some ice and came rolling over and over until he hit a pillar of rock.

"C-Can't he ever appear in a normal manner?" Lucy sighed.

"No." Lisanna and Happy said in unison.

"Hey Monkey! Where is Macao!?" The Vulcan looked at Natsu in confusion. This got Natsu angrier. "Tell me before I pound you into that pillar! Where did you hide him!?" The other trio sighed wondering how he thought the Vulcan hid Macao.

"Me no like men. Me like women," the Vulcan answered. Then he went back to trying to molest the girls.

"WRONG ANSWER! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " screamed Natsu as he did what he warned the monkey and punched him into the pillar. Then when the Vulcan fell unconscious, its skin started breaking into pieces.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy in worry.

"Is that... Take-Over magic!?" yelled Lisanna in surprise. Then the Vulcan turned into Macao.

"MACAO!?" the surrogate family screamed.

"Eh?" Lucy said. Lucy was totally confused at this point.

"So he was taken over by the Vulcan!" Happy explained.

"Taken over?" Lucy asked.

"The magic I use to make my Dragon Soul," Lisanna answered. Then Lucy started noticing the cracking on the pillar. She then started running towards Macao and grabbed him by the arm, but by that time the rocks started coming down on them.

"LUCY!" They all screamed. Then Lucy grabbed a golden key from her waist.

 **"Open! Gate of the Bull: Taurus!"** she shouted as a giant cow with an ax strapped to its back. The cow quickly stopped the rubble with its back.

"*sigh* Thank Goodness." Lisanna went to her knees in relief and Natsu and Happy cheered in happiness.

"Lucy-san! You have nice boo-bs as always! Moo-re amazing than ever!" the cow said. Lucy sighed in annoyance.

"Can we leave now? 'Cause I do not like that guy," Natsu said pointing to Taurus.

"Aye."

"I got him," Natsu said as he grabbed Natsu from Lucy's grasp.

"Arigatou, Natsu," Lucy and Lisanna said as they both kissed him on the cheek.

"W-What was that for!?" he shouted while blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush!" Lisanna squealed.

"I'm not cute!"

* * *

 ***Back to Magnolia, Hours Later***

After healing Macao, getting the story on how he lost, and a long walk off the mountain, the group where back in Magnolia to greet Romeo. Romeo started to smile, but then Romeo remembered the reason why his dad went out to begin with. The argument he had with those other kids when they said that mages from Fairy Tail were just drunken bastards and cowards. So he told his dad to go out and do something amazing so they would stop. Then he started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy," he apologized. Then Macao pulled Romeo into a hug.

"I made you worry. I should be apologizing to you," Macao said.

"It's okay. I'm the son of a mage," Romeo said.

"When those brats start messing with you next time, ask them if their fathers can defeat 19 Vulcans on their own!" Macao proclaimed proudly.

"Right!" Romeo cried as he beamed to his father. Then he remembered the group that brought the man back. "Natsu-nii-chan! Happy! Thank you! You too Lisanna-nee-chan! Lucy-nee-chan!" Lisanna and Lucy waved back to him and Natsu just shot up Fairy Tail's signature hand sign.

 _'I think I'll really enjoy being in this guild.'_ Lucy thought warmly.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **My next chapter is here after my long hiatus! Yeah, I actually started working on this in the beginning of October. Don't chew me out for it, because I don't like it too. And I've decided that until I get my own computer, I won't start on my Naruto story. Reason why: my mom and uncle won't allow me to use my computer at home unless school related. Yeah, life sucks right now. :'( But look on the bright side: My uncle officially LEFT on 10/17! I'll try my best to keep updating, but that's when I don't procrastinate or do my homework. So don't worry. Lastly, I thank all of you for for your follows, favorites, reviews, votes, and ideas. I welcome any feed back you have, just NO FLAMING!**

 **PLEASE Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**


	11. Omake: Spooky, Scary Skeletons

**Omake: Spooky, Scary Skeletons**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Votes for harem addition**

 **Minerva: 3 Yes**

 **Kinana: 6 Yes**

 **Sherria (maybe older): 5 Yes**

 **Jenny: 4 Yes**

 **Sorano: 9 I promise**

 **Sayla: 5 Yes**

 **Kyouka: 6 Give me ideas how I can include her**

 **Juvia: 7 Yes, but only because you all are asking me to**

 **Mavis: 4 How the hell am I even gonna do that? She's dead!**

 **Sherry: 4**

 **Brandish: 6 Special thanks to NarwhalTitan for giving me a good idea for adding Brandish**

 **Evergreen: 4 I can find the way**

 **Bisca: 1 No, I like Alzack too much to betray him like that. But I'll put a lemon for her and Natsu eventually**

 **Laki: 2 Need more votes!**

 **Ur: 2 I have a good idea for her**

 **Aries: 1**

 **Edo Erza: 1**

 **Dimaria: 1**

 **Milliana: 1**

 **Mary: 1**

 **Kamika: 1**

 **Cosmos: 1**

* * *

 ***October 31, X777***

Natsu woke up on Mira's couch with a start. He got up and heard a discussion going on in the kitchen. He walked in yawning and asked, "What's all the noise about?"

"Oh! Good morning Natsu!" Lisanna greeted. "Sorry for waking you up. We were trying to convince Mira to come trick-or-treating with us for Halloween."

"I'm not coming to trick-or-treat with you guys," Mira replied.

"Come on Mira! Please?" Elfman pleaded.

"What's Halloween?" Natsu asked.

"It's a human holiday where kids dress up in a costume and go to peoples houses and get candy," Lisanna explained.

"Your telling me that there's a holiday humans do to give out free food!?" exclaimed Natsu, "Why would you not want to do this, Mira!?"

"Two reasons. One: I'm not a glutton like you. And Two: I don't like candy."

"Then can I do this trick-or treating thing?" asked Natsu.

"Knock yourself out." Mira sighed.

"Yeah! Come on Lisanna! Let's go get some costumes!" Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand and fled the scene with her and Elfman. This struck a nerve in the white haired demon because even though her sister would be with Elfman, she would still get more time with Natsu than her. You better believe she's going to get involved now.

* * *

 ***To Fairy Tail***

"Hey everybody!" Natsu greeted. As he was getting greeted back, he ran up to the other kids in the guild. "Hey you guys! You wanna go trick-or-treating tonight?"

"Trick-or-treating? What the heck is that?" Gajeel asked. After Levy gave him the rundown of Halloween and trick-or-treating, Gajeel was in high spirits, "I'M IN!"

"I'll come too," Levy added.

Cana chimed in, "Count me in too. What about you, Erza?"

"Why not? It could be fun," she said.

"I'm coming too," Gray said.

"And while we're at it, let's make it more interesting," a female voice sounded off. It belonged to Mirajane, "Let's turn this into a contest."

"A contest?" Erza questioned.

"Yes. A contest to see who gets the most candy. The loser loses all his candy to the winner and has to take a test of courage."

"A test of courage?" Levy asked, getting slightly scared.

"Yup. I'll tell you what it is when we meet back here at 9:00 PM," Mira said.

"You're on!" Natsu challenged.

Erza accepted, "I'll never back down from a challenge from you, Mirajane."

"I'm in!" Gajeel proclaimed.

"If Gajeel's in, then so am I!" Levy said.

"Alright! Finally something I can beat the two of you in!" Gray said to Erza and Mira.

"Okay," Cana agreed.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO GET OUR COSTUMES!" Natsu yelled. Earning a shout of approval from the others.

 **Later...**

Natsu was in a pirate captain costume while wearing his scarf as a belt.

Gajeel was in a werewolf costume.

Gray in a mummy costume.

Elfman was wearing a Frankenstein outfit.

Erza was in a white toga and held a spear which made look like a Greek goddess.

Mira was in a red devil costume.

Lisanna wore a fairy princess costume.

Cana wore a costume that made her look like the owner of a bar.

Levy wore a teacher outfit complete with reading glasses.

"Alright team! Let's meet back here with our candy!" Mira proclaimed.

"Right!"

* * *

 ***To the Test of Courage***

Lets just say Natsu's experience was not what he expected. All the girls excluding Levy were following him every step of the way. They competed to be as alluring as possible when they asked for their candy. So when they asked for candy, they were the only ones who got candy and not our the fire dragon slayer. When they met up, it was already decided that Natsu lost. Luckily, Lisanna offered to share her candy with him, which Natsu happily accepted with his famous thousand watt smile. This didn't sit well with the other Natsu loving girls, so they forced him to go through the test whether he liked it or not.

"Okay Natsu! It's time for you to take the test of courage!" Mira ordered.

"What is this place?" Natsu inquired.

Erza explained, "It's a cemetery. It's a graveyard where dead bodies are buried."

"Oh. So what am I doing here?"

"Deep in the cemetery, there's a house that has small sticks in it. If you grab one of those sticks and bring it back without getting scared, then you pass," said Cana.

"HA! That'll be easy! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he was about to run into the cemetery he was stopped by a hand.

"Don't think It'll be that easy," said Mira with a scary face. "It's said that on Halloween night, the souls of the living dead are brought back and they crawl out of their graves to feast upon the living."

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" Natsu and Gajeel yelled with faces frozen with fear as they imagined dead bodies rising out of the ground and trying to eat them.

"Don't worry, Natsu. Mira's just trying to scare you," Lisanna said as Levy also reassured Gajeel that Mira was lying.

"O-Okay. And besides even if it was true, I'd just burn them down!" Natsu said with bravado.

"Nope. In the test of courage, you can't use magic," Gray taunted.

"What!?" Natsu whined.

"Yeah. The point of the test is to see how courageous you are when you're powerless," Cana explained.

"Ugh, fine. Let's get this over with," Natsu sighed as he walked into the cemetery and soon left the visual of the Fairy Tail kids.

"He's not gonna pass." You can guess who said that.

* * *

 ***To the end of the cemetery***

Natsu has finally made it to the end of the end of the graveyard after twenty long minutes.

"Finally! It took forever to get here!" As he ran towards the house, he heard clattering. "What was that?" He looked for the source of the sound but found nothing. He brushed it off and continued towards the house, but this time, he walked over there. Then he heard the clattering again, but his time it was more than just one source. Actually it sounded like four sources were there.

Natsu turned around again in fear, "W-Who's there!?" he stuttered. Then he saw an unbelievable sight.

Moving skeletons. (AN: If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to watch?v=XTgFtxHhCQ0 and go to 1:24.)

One skeleton head popped out then retreated while clattering his mouth. Then another. And another. And another. Then all four of them came out clattering their mouths and hid again.

Natsu saw this and nearly pissed his pants, "H-Hahaha. Really funny Mira. Now stop messing me," He was contemplating running away, but since he was doing a test of courage, he figured this was a prank by Mira and the others. That would certainly explain why the girls kept blocking him at the entrance when they got to houses.

Then the skeletons started walking out from the grave in the same rhythm they popped their heads out and walked up to Natsu and said: "Yo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 ***Back to the group***

"What's taking him so long?" Cana asked.

"I'm pretty sure he got lost," Gajeel said, "Salamander's got zero sense of direction without his nose, and this isn't something he can find with it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A blood curling scream that matched Natsu's voice pierced the night.

Gray laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Told you Flame Brain wasn't gonna pass!" See, told you you could guess.

"Although, he did last longer than I thought. This place even puts me on edge sometimes," admitted Mira.

"Oh, do you wanna go in next then?" Erza taunted. They two of them started butting heads again while the others decided to wait for Natsu to come running back.

* * *

 ***20 minutes later***

"What's taking that match stick so long!?" Gray yelled.

"Guys, I think something happened to him," Lisanna said worryingly.

"Come on Lisanna. It's Natsu were talking about. What could happen?" Elfman said.

"But it's been 20 minutes since that scream. If he was afraid, he would of come back by now," she pleaded with tears forming. Everyone had to agree with her. Plus if something did happen, they would of heard an explosion in the distance.

"Alright. Let's go find Natsu. Gajeel use your nose to find him," Erza commanded.

"Right." For five mores minutes of their lives, they used it to find Natsu. While they were trying to find him, Gajeel noted that he could hear music and Natsu laughing. They questioned why, but decided to save it until they found him. When they found him, saying they were shocked would be an understatement. They found him...

Partying with skeletons. Skeletons were dancing all around their their graves and using their bodies as instruments. Natsu was in this party as well smiling like a kid in a candy store, having the time of his life.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" they all screamed.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Natsu waved and ran towards them. "Meet the Spooky, Scary Skeletons!"

* * *

 _ ***Flashback to Natsu's scream***_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Don't worry! We won't hurt you!" one of the skeletons said._

 _"Who are you!?" Natsu shrieked._

 _"We're the Spooky, Scary Skeletons! And we're musicians!"_

 _"Musicians?"_

 _"Yep! Watch!" The skeletons ran through a song and at the end of it, Natsu was laughing._

 _"You guys are awesome!"_

 _"I know! But the sad part is we can only do this on Halloween," another skeleton said._

 _"Why?"_

 _"We were really good musicians back in the day, but one way we all got caught in an accident and died on this very day. We still wanted to keep playing, so every year, we come back from the land of the dead on this day to keep playing until midnight!"_

 _"Well in that case, let's party non-stop til midnight!" Natsu cheered._

 _"YEAH!"_

* * *

 ***Back to the Present***

Everyone looked at them and had the same thought. _'MONSTERS!'_

"Look guys I know that they don't seem like much, but trust me. They're nice!" Natsu said with his flashy grin.

"Flame Brain! This is not normal! This is weird even for us!" Gray said.

"Come on guys! Give them a chance! We even prepared a show for you!"

"Really?" Lisanna said.

"Yup! Hit it guys!" Natsu shouted as he got into position.

(Video at 1:24. Seriously! Go to the YouTube video if you want to understand this! But you still need to read this!)

One skeleton head popped out then retreated while clattering his mouth. Then another. And another. And another. Then all four of them came out clattering their mouths and hid again.

Then the skeletons started walking out from the grave in the same rhythm they popped their heads out.

Then they started doing a funny dance. And they started to sing a song.

 _Spooky, Scary Skeletons_

 _send shivers down your spine_

 _Shrieking skulls will shock your soul_

 _Seal your doom tonight_

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _speak with such a screech_

 _You'll shake and shudder in surprise_

 _when you hear these zombies shriek_

 _Natsu: We're so sorry skeletons_

 _You're so misunderstood_

 _You only want to socialize_

 _(but I don't think we should)_

 _Normal: 'Cause Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _shout startling, shrilly screams_

 _They'll sneak from their sarcophagus_

 _and just won't leave you be_

 _(Xylophone solo)_

 _Natsu: Spirits, supernatural_

 _are shy what's all the fuss?_

 _But bags of bones seem so unsafe_

 _It's semi serious!_

 _Normal: Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _are silly all the same_

 _They'll smile and scrabble slowly by_

 _and drive you so insane!_

 _Sticks and stones will break your bones_

 _They seldom with a snooze_

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _will wake you with a BOO!_

 _(Xylophone solo)_

 _End_

At the end, even Erza and Mira were laughing with everyone.

"So, what do you think?" Natsu asked.

"That was funny!" Lisanna laughed.

"Straight up awesome!" Gajeel agreed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? LET'S PARTY!" Natsu shrieked, yet again earning shouts of agreement.

* * *

 **12:00 midnight**

The sounds of the midnight bell sounded through the cemetery and the skeletons stopped. Everyone except Natsu looked at then in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked. She noticed that the skeletons started piecing each other together and had solemn expressions on their faces, even if they technically didn't have any. Even Natsu looked depressed all of a sudden.

"They have to go now," Natsu sighed.

"What!? Why!?" Levy said. Natsu explained the Spooky, Scary Skeletons' situation and everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh," Mira said.

"That's so sad," Lisanna cried.

"W-Well this doesn't mean that we'll never see them again!" encouraged Erza, "We'll see them again next Halloween!"

"Yeah. You're right!" Gray said. "We'll come back next Halloween and party even harder!"

"Yeah!" cheered Gajeel and Elfman.

As the skeletons retreated into their graves, everybody said their farewells.

"Hey guys," Natsu began, "are we all in agreement here?"

"Yup." They all breathed in and shouted.

"THAT WAS THE GREATEST HALLOWEEN EVER!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY ALL YOUR TRICK-OR-TREATS, GIVING CANDY TO KIDS, YOUR PARTIES, AND ETC!**

 **PLEASE Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**


	12. Chapter 10: Daybreak Arc

**Chapter 10: Daybreak Arc**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Votes for harem addition**

 **Minerva: 3 Yes**

 **Kinana: 6 Yes, but can someone remind me exactly how she got into Fairy Tail? I don't remember.**

 **Chelia (maybe older): 5 Yes**

 **Jenny: 4 Yes**

 **Sorano: 9 I promise, but can you send me some good ideas**

 **Sayla: 5 Yes**

 **Kyouka: 6 Give me ideas how I can include her**

 **Juvia: 7 Yes, but only because you all are asking me to**

 **Mavis: 5 How the hell am I even gonna do that? She's dead! Plus I'm too far in my story to do anything about it. Reason why? Read the last vote!**

 **Sherry: 4**

 **Brandish: 6**

 **Evergreen: 4 I can find the way**

 **Bisca: 1 No, I like Alzack too much to betray him like that. But I'll put a lemon for her and Natsu eventually**

 **Laki: 3 Need more votes!**

 **Ur: 3 I have a good idea for her**

 **Aries: 3**

 **Edo Erza: 3**

 **Dimaria: 2**

 **Milliana: 2**

 **Mary: 3**

 **Kamika: 4**

 **Cosmos: 6**

 **Fem Zeref: 1 No. I plan on continuing this story with the actual manga. You want an example, search _Luffy's Renewed Adventure_ One Piece fans! My story will be like that!**

 **Be sure to read my Author's Note at the end. I have personal things I'd like to say in there.**

* * *

Lucy was taking a bath in her new apartment building which was conveniently near the shopping district.

"I've really found a nice place," she said as she got out of her bath; wanting to admire her new home. "The room is spacious for 70,000, and it has a large storage area. Pure white walls, the scent of wood, a little old fashioned fire place, it even has a cooking stove! But the best part is-" Lucy stopped because of what she saw.

"Yo!" greeted Natsu as he was lounging around on her couch eating snacks. Lisanna was sitting by his side, clearly in his personal space, and Happy was sitting on the table and eating a fish. He was wearing new clothes that consisted of black pants, a dark colored shirt with a picture of a cloud on it, and a green scarf around his neck.

"-MY ROOM!" Lucy shrieked. Lucy had tried to kick all of them at once into the wall but failed miserably when they dodged her incoming attack. "DON'T YOU KNOW THE PHRASE 'A HEDGE BETWEEN KEEPS FRIENDSHIP GREEN'!? WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS TRESPASSING! A CRIME! YOU'RE LACKING MORALS!"

"Hey... That hurt my feelings..." Natsu replied.

"Lucy, you really need to loosen up." Lisanna says.

"I'M THE ONE BEING VIOLATED HERE!" Lucy screamed.

"It's a nice room." Happy says while using the walls as a scratching post.

"DON'T SHARPEN YOUR NAILS YOU FELINE!" Lucy shouted.

"Hmm? What's this?" Natsu had found a group of papers sitting on Lucy's desk. He picked it up and tried to read it, but Lucy saw this and jumped to grab it from him.

"NOOOOOOO!" she squealed as she grabbed it from him and hid it from their sight with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What is it? You've got me curious now." Lisanna said.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she screeched at Lisanna. "GO HOME ALREADY!"

"But we came here to visit you." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Lucy sighed in defeat after this; realizing that her efforts to get them out of her new home were futile. She was okay with Natsu being here, considering that she didn't try kicking him into a wall, but she most certainly didn't want to be with Lisanna since she knew she had history with Natsu and always called herself his 'wife'. The nerve! But she got out tea for all of them. After giving all of them tea, she gave them a rundown of how celestial spirit magic works, what spirits she has, in which Natsu and Happy flipped out about when they heard she had a crab. She even showed them how to form a contract with a spirit with her new spirit Nicola, the Canis Manor **(A/N: AKA Plue from Rave Master -_-. And if you look closely you can even see that Lucy's even wearing a Heart Kreuz shirt).** At first Lucy and Lisanna thought it was adorable, but Natsu and Happy thought it was a failure. After forming the contract and nicknaming it Plue **(A/N: kfhgkiaeuz;aoidjch,xcf *banging head on keyboard*)** Plue started doing a weird dance and finished it with a pose with his arms arching over his head. This confused everybody, but not Natsu.

"Plue! That's a great idea!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He understood it!" Lucy said.

"True, Luce did prove she could take care of herself back on the snow mountain, and I didn't even think Luce would be coming with us that time. She's kind of a weirdo, but she's also a reliable, good person." Lucy didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted by what Natsu said. As she sat there watching Natsu think, Lisanna and Happy also confused. "Okay! I've made up my mind! I agree with Plue's idea!" The fire dragon slayer looked at Lucy with his famous trademark grin that could burn it's way into any girl's heart, with Lucy being no exception as she blushed. "Let's make a team!"

"A team?" Lucy asked.

"I see!" Lisanna says.

"Aye!" Happy then went on to explain exactly what a team is.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Lucy agreed. "Sounds fun!"

"Alright! It's decided!"

"A contract has been sealed."

"Hai~!"

"Aye Sir~!"

"Puun!"

 _'I'm getting close to Natsu! Eat that Lisanna!'_ Lucy thought.

"Let's get to work then! Here! We've already decided!"

"Ara! You're thinking fast, Natsu!" Lucy said looking like a love struck teenager. She takes a look at the job paper. "Shirotsume Town... It's close by... WHOA! We just need to get a book from the mansion of someone called the Duke of Everlue... AND GET 300,000 JEWELS!?"

"See? Isn't it an easy job?" boasts Natsu.

Then Lucy has an appalled look on her face as she took another look at the job description.

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _This person is a womanizer, a pervert, and hentai!_**

 _ **Is now hiring a blond haired maid!**_

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!?"

Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy were starting to talk to each other. "Luce has blonde hair, right?" asked Natsu with a devious smile on his face.

"Aye!"

"Let's have her dress up as a maid!" Lisanna cheered.

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

* * *

 ***To our group in a carriage***

Natsu was lying down on Lisanna's lap trying to ease his motion sickness. Happy was sitting next to her while Lucy was sitting across from them watching the scene with an agitated look on her face. So she decided to talk about the mission to ease her growing jealousy.

"Now that I think about it, it's a pretty easy job, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? You seem rather interested in it now." Lisanna asked.

"Aye. Especially since you objected to it before." Happy added.

"Of course!" Lucy cheered. "It's my first job after all! I'll do my best! I just have to sneak into the mansion and get one book, right?"

"To the perverted old fart's mansion." Happy said; in which Lucy agreed with.

"I'm pretty confident in my sexiness, you know." Lucy said this while being in a pose that showed off a lot of her cleavage. As she did this, Lisanna had a serious death glare directed at Lucy. This didn't get unnoticed by the celestial mage, who met it with a glare of her own. Natsu on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling himself. After the little show she just gave off, he looked ready to dominate her. In a quick blink, the look in his eyes was gone. Luckily, the girls and Happy didn't see it.

 _'Damn. She just had to appear when my dragon mating season starts. This is gonna be harder than I thought,'_ Natsu thought.

As they got to Shirotsume Town, they got to a hotel to drop their stuff in. Lucy went to check out the town while Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna went off to a restaurant to eat.

"Let's keep the oily stuff for Luce." Natsu said while stuffing his face.

"She does look like she'd like oily foods." Happy piled on. Lisanna laughed at the antics of her supposed husband and son.

"Whoever said I like oily food?" Lucy sighed from behind them. They only turned around to see Lucy in a maid costume. "After all, I look good in anything." The others had looks of unbelievable shock on their faces. "How is your meal, Master? If your still working on it, you can take your time." As the surrogate family turned to each other, they started conversing with one another.

"Crap! I didn't think she would take my maid idea seriously!" Lisanna panicked.

"Well what do we do now? We can't just abandon the mission." Happy said.

"Let's just get it over with." Natsu sighed.

"I can hear you guys!" Lucy shouted, now surprised she wasted her time changing.

* * *

 ***To the client's house***

"Such a magnificent mansion!" Lisanna said.

"Is this the duke of Everlue's..." Lucy inquired.

"No. This is the client's mansion." Happy answered.

"Right... Someone who's willing to pay 300,000 for a book. He must be rich." Lucy realized. Natsu knocked on the door.

"May I have your name please?" said a voice on the other side of it.

Natsu spoke. "We're from the mage guild Fairy-"

"Shh! Be quiet, please!" the voice said. "Excuse me, but can you enter from the back door, please?" They go through the back door and end up in a grand room.

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier. My name is Kaby Melon. This is my wife." said client introduced.

"Your name sounds yummy!" Natsu laughs.

"Melon!" Happy adds.

"Hey! That's rude!" While Lisanna is busy reprimanding them, Lucy was lost in thought as soon as she heard that man's name.

 _'Melon... It's the name of this town too. I've heard that name somewhere before.'_ Lucy thought.

"I wouldn't have imagined that a mage from the renowned Fairy Tail would accept this job." Kaby spoke.

"Really? I was wondering why such an easy job wasn't taken already!" Natsu admitted.

 _'I'm pretty sure it was because the job and the pay didn't match.'_ Lucy and Lisanna thought while sweat dropping.

"And you're young too. Are any of you famous mages?" Kaby asked.

"Natsu is called the Salamander." Lisanna said.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"Oh! I recently heard you've come back to your guild!" Kaby then looked at Lucy. "And this is..."

"I'M A FAIRY TAIL MAGE TOO!" Lucy rebutted. Kaby stared at her for a moment and came to a pretty close conclusion.

"Is that outfit your hobby or something? No, I mean, it's okay, but..." At this point Lucy hit a depression chord.

"I want to go home..." she said as the others started laughing. Kaby gives them a run down of what the mission is exactly.

"So, we just gotta burn a book, huh? How about we just burn down the whole mansion?" Natsu asks with his flashy smile

"That'll be easy," Happy agrees.

"NO!" the two female fairies vehemently disagreed.

"What is that book anyway?" Lisanna asked.

"Who cares!? We're getting 300,000 jewels here!" Natsu argues.

Then Kaby turns serious. "No... I'll pay 3 million. The compensation for the mission is 3 million jewels."

"THREE MILLION!?" they all screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsu yelled.

"My..." said Kaby going back to normal, "You didn't know about the increase?"

"3 million!? Wait a minute! If we divide it by four... ARGH! I CAN'T CALCULATE!" Natsu struggled.

"It simple," Happy says, still shocked about the price, "I get 1 million, you get one million, Mama gets 1 million, and Lucy gets the rest."

"You're so smart, Happy!" Natsu agreed.

"There is no 'rest' after that!" Lucy shouted. Kaby pleads that the book needs to be destroyed, and while Lucy and Lisanna were surprised by this, Natsu was all fired up. And just like that, they were dragged off by Natsu to Duke of Everlue's Mansion.

* * *

 ***To the mansion***

"Excuse me! I'm here to apply for the blond haired maid position!" Lucy cutely shouted. "Excuse me is there anyone here?"

"Good luck Lucy-chan!" Lisanna honestly cheered. Lucy recognized this and smiled back at her.

"Good luck!" Natsu and Happy also cheered. Then the ground next to Lucy started to rise, and something came out of it. _Thing_ being the appropriate term because it did not look normal. It looked like a gorilla, yet surprisingly human. It erupted a 'Whoa!' from Lucy.

"Maid applicant?" the gorilla lady said. "There's a girl who came for the maid position, Master!" Then the duke showed up.

"Bo yo yo yon!" the ugly man laughed. "Did you call me?"

 _'He's here!'_ Lucy internally shouted with a shocked/appalled expression. The duke started looking all over her body as if judging her.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy tried her best to look as pretty as possible. But in her mind... _'H-He's giving me goosebumps! D-Do your best Lucy!'_

"Rejected! Go home, Ugly!" This truly shocked Lucy. A man just rejected a woman like her with a 90cm rack like a rotten vegetable!

Lisanna saw this and immediately felt rage building up. _'I don't care how important that ugly sack of potatoes is! Lucy TOTALLY didn't deserve that!'_ she thought.

"That's it. Time to go home, Ugly." the gorilla lady said. She picked up Lucy easily, much to her dismay.

"For someone as amazing as me..." the duke began. More, smaller gorilla ladies started appearing from the ground. "Only beautiful girls would suit me!" Then the other gorilla ladies started throwing their own two cents on why Lucy shouldn't get the job.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" screamed Lucy.

The group went back to where they were and Lucy was just sulking.

"Yeesh, that old guy needs to get his potato head checked! Serious beauty issues!" Lisanna argued.

"YEAH! I JUST HATE HIM!" Lucy shouted.

"Well in that case, time for Operation T!" Natsu declares while punching his fists together.

"Throw ourselves into the fray!" Happy war cries.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT PERVERT!" Lucy vowed.

"That's the spirit!" Lisanna cheered.

* * *

 ***To the roof***

The guys had flown over to the roof of the mansion. Let go over to them.

"Why do we have to sneak in?" Natsu asked.

"Because even though it's a request, we're still being nothing but thieves." Lucy answered.

"Operation 'T' stands for 'Throw ourselves into the fray!' So can't we just bust the gate down and beat everybody up?"

"NO!"

"And... burn the book." Natsu reassured.

"She said no Natsu!" Lisanna said, now taking Lucy's side. "Even if this guy's a pervert, he's the most influential man in Shirotsume! If we do things your way, the military will act, and this place will be a charred wasteland!"

"Well isn't this a shock. Even though Luce said she'll never forgive him." Natsu said.

"Of course I'll never forgive him! Not after what he said to me! I'll do something that'll make him regret ever trashing me! I'll hide his shoes or something!" Lucy declared with her weird smile.

"Wow, that is weak..."

"Aye..."

"What are you, a sheltered mistress?"

"Anyway, no violence, okay?" Lucy asked with a serious look. Natsu had on a face that said 'I don't care.'

"WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK!?" Lucy shouted and karate chopped him on the head.

"You know your words and actions don't match, right?" Natsu asked.

Natsu then placed his hand on the glass and melted down the glass. Natsu reached through the hole and unlocked the window. "Got it."

"Good job, Salamander." Lucy said. They all go in and have a good look of the room.

"Is this a storage room or something?" Lucy asked.

"So much dust..." Lisanna coughed.

"Natsu, look!" Happy was wearing a skull on his head.

"HAHA! Looking good there, Happy!" Natsu laughed.

Lisanna had a look outside the exit. "No one's around."

As they are sneaking along the walls, Natsu's getting more bored by the second. "Don't tell me we're searching all the rooms like this."

"Yes!" Lucy responded.

"Isn't it faster to just ask someone where the book is?"

"Aye."

"We'll just complete the mission without anyone noticing. You know just like ninjas!" Lucy said trying to cheer up Natsu.

"N-Ninjas?" he asked. Then Natsu started hearing rumbles, even though they couldn't be felt, he could hear them getting closer to them. "Guys, wait." They all stopped and looked back at him to see him standing there with a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?"

They all started listening and now the rumbling was audible to them, but by then, it was too late. The ground burst open to reveal all the gorilla ladies from before.

"Intruders detected!" the biggest one said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed. "They found us!"

"Eliminate the targets," The gorilla lady leader now had the look of a killer. Natsu, thinking on his feet, wrapped his mouth and hair in his scarf, then attacked.

 **"NINJA!"** he growled as he kicked away the ladies in one go while doing a hand sign.

"WHAAAAT!?" Lucy screamed. Lisanna just sighed at the sight knowing he was gonna do that when she heard Lucy say ninjas.

"We ninja must never be seen! Nin, Nin!" Natsu proclaimed with pride while performing the hand sign again.

"Nin, Nin!" Happy chants, now doing the same thing as Natsu.

"You guys are already as loud as you always are..." Lucy sighed.

"That's just Natsu!" Lisanna giggled.

"Come on, let's go! We need to hide! Others are probably coming due to the noise!" Lucy then started running with the others while dragging the fire dragon slayer on the floor.

"Let them come! I'll just beat them up!"

"Just hide!"

As our "heroes" make their way through the mansion, they find a library full of books.

"Whoa! Look at all these books!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye! Ninja master, sir!" Happy cheered.

While Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy started looking through all of the books, Natsu and Happy were just picking books at random. Eventually, they had found a golden book, and just as Lucy was about to scold them for not being serious, her eyes caught the title of the book; as did the eyes of the others. It read _Daybreak._

"Daybreak!" Lisanna yelled.

"We found it!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye Sir!"

"It hardly seems fair to find it so quickly without really looking..." Lucy said.

"Now for the burning!" Natsu already lit his hand on fire.

"W-Wait a second!" Lucy said. She then snatched the book from Natsu's grasp. "Th-This author... It's Kemu Zaelon! He was an author, but also a practicing mage!" Lucy now looked at the book with a whole new appreciation. "I'm his biggest fan! This can't be true! I thought I thought I'd read all of his books! Is this an unpublished work!?"

"Who cares? Let's just burn it already!" Natsu argued.

"What are you saying!? This is a cultural legacy! There's no way we can burn it! I'm too much of a fan!" Lucy cried. "Let's just say we burnt it, and let me keep it!

"Lucy! We are _not_ lying to our client!" Lisanna protested.

"Yeah! That isn't the Fairy Tail way!" Natsu backed up.

"Aye Sir!"

"Didn't you listen to Kaby when he was briefing us? There's only one of these in the world! If we burn it, no one will ever be able to be able to read it ever again!"

"I see. I see. Bo yo yo yo yo yo..." a ugly voice spoke. Then it sprung out the ground to reveal duke Everlue.

"Look! You delayed and this happened!" Natsu reprimanded.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized. Lisanna and Happy were now shuddering while looking at the ground wondering what happens to the floors in the mansion.

"Now I know what you mages are all so frantic to find..." the duke continued to speak. "So it was that _worthless book,_ huh?" This surprised the fairies. Lucy especially since she wondered why the client would pay so much for the book to get destroyed if it was worthless.

"Worthless book?" Natsu questioned.

"Th-Then you wouldn't mind if I keep it?" Lucy asked with hope.

"No way! I don't care how worthless it is, what's mine is mine!" Everlue said.

"It doesn't matter whose it is if we burn it." Nastu spoke.

"No! Don't you dare!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy! This is our job!" Natsu scolded.

"Then let be read it first." Lucy knelled down already ready to read it then and there.

"You mean here!?" everyone else present shouted.

"Err! Now I've had it with you mages! I will no tallow you to touch the book one so very, very, very, very important as I! Come out, Vanish Brothers!" the duke shouted.

Two bookshelfs stared sliding away from each other revealing, in smoke, two ominous looking figures.

"So, it's finally time for business?" one figure said.

"Mama would scold us for receiving money without working for it," the other said.

"Good afternoon," the smaller one said.

"These kids are Fairy Tail mages?" the other inquired. Lisanna and Happy pointed out that these two were from the Southern Wolf bodyguard guild.

"So you guys were hired?" Natsu asked. As everyone started a stare down, they looked at Lucy who was avidly reading Daybreak.

"HEY!" they all shouted while throwing their left hands in her direction.

"I want that book back! Vanish Brothers, KILL THEM!" Everlue ordered.

"What's this...!?" Lucy saw smoething in the book and ran off with it. "Natsu! Buy me some more time! There may be a _secret_ behind this book!"

"Lucy where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"I need a quiet place to read!" Lucy said.

"HUH!?"

Everlue followed her by digging through the ground, interested in the secret, and Lisanna followed by following Lucy's steps, going to protect her.

"Happy, do you think you can fight by my side?" Natsu asked in a serious tone.

"Aye sir! It's what I've been training to do for the past two years!" Happy declared.

"Come on, Flame Mage and pet!" the leader challenged. Natsu asked how they knew about that, and they said they saw him through the crystal balls in the storage room.

"Well then I hope you're ready for this! Prepare to be burnt to a crisp!" Natsu declared.

"And prepared to be blown away!" Happy proclaims.

"I specialize with fire wizards. This will be easy." the leader says while showing his weapon: a giant frying pan.

As they square off, the leader charges and tries to hit Natsu and Happy with his weapon. They dodge, but the other one is on the move. Happy notices this and pulls a giant fish out of his pack. He points it at him and a sky blue magic circle appears in front of it.

 **"Gust Sword!"** he shouts as a giant swirl of wind is blasted at the larger brother, knocking him away into a bookshelf, burying him in a mountain of books and broken wood. **(A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! HAPPY'S A BOSS!)**

"Whoa! Happy, that was awesome!" Natsu cheers.

"Heh!" Happy smirks. The two brothers then do a combination attack by the bigger one jumping on the frying pan and getting flung at by the frying pan. Natsu jumps away and Happy flies out of the way, and the bodyguard is sent crashing through the wall. Natsu and Happy follow him and lead the other one to a larger room.

"Finally! We're not in that cramped room anymore!" Natsu stretched out his joints and prepared to get ready to restart the fight.

"Yes... Now we can fight seriously!" the leader said.

"Let's go! Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!" the larger one said as he was flung into the air. Natsu and Happy's eyes followed his eyes. But this proved to be a distraction as the smaller one attacks Natsu from below, striking him at his neck with his frying pan.

"Natsu!" Happy shouts. However Happy didn't have enough time to panic as he himself was attacked by the larger brother struck him into the ground, creating a crater where he is. The younger brothers went back into formation.

"This is our ultimate attack! None of our past enemies has ever-" they proclaimed, but stopped due to what they saw. Natsu was able to get back up without any repercussions.

"None of your past enemies has ever... what?" Natsu asked with a bored expression.

"Aye." Happy agrees as he too got out of his crater like it was nobody's business. "If that was your most powerful attack, then your enemies must be pretty weak." Happy now looks at them with his dark glare that was starting to scare the bodyguards who are starting to realize they can't even kill a cat.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** yelled Natsu as he breathed a large beam of fire at them.

"Here it comes! The fire magic!" the larger one said.

"This ends it," the smaller one gloats. "Anti-flame mage specialty... plus my ultimate attack! **Flame Cooking!"** Natsu's flames started getting absorbed by the back of the frying pan. Natsu saw this but wasn't gonna stop there. He started breathing twice as much fire and the frying pan started having trouble absorbing the flame's as it started violently vibrating and turning bright red until it broke into pieces. The two brothers stared at the remains at what they thought was their sure fire weapon of victory as it was now just broken pieces of smoking hot metal. The smaller brother looked back at Natsu in shock, "H-How much magic power due you have!?"

"Enough to cook you to a crisp." Natsu said ominously with small flames dancing around his body. Happy himself readied his own magic by making a magic circle appear on the tail of the fish and a giant sword made of large swirling wind.

"Let's finish this, Natsu!" Happy charged the larger one while Natsu charged the defenseless smaller one.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu then punched the smaller brother through the wall and out of the mansion.

 **"Gale Sword!"** Happy swung the giant sword at the larger brother and knocked him through the wall as well.

"You keep giving me one surprise after another today, Happy." Natsu said. "And I'm pretty sure your love for fish has increased while I was gone. I mean, you even use it as your weapon now!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered, now back to his normal self. "Now let's go look for Lucy and Mama!" Natsu nodded and the duo went off in another direction.

* * *

 ***To Lucy***

Lucy was sitting against a wall and had just finished reading _Daybreak_ with her Gale-Force-Reading Glasses, and what she found out astounded her. She closed the book and put her glasses away.

"I-I never imagined... that such a secret would be buried in here. I don't think we can burn this book." Lucy proclaims. "We have to bring it back to Kaby." Just then, when she was about to leave, to hands grabbed her from the wall behind her.

"Bo yo yo yo... Who would have ever expected you to carry Gale-Force-Reading Glasses? You must be a avid reader." the voice that belonged to duke Everlue spoke.

"Oh no!" Lucy panicked.

"Now tell me what you found! What is the secret of the book!?" Everlue reared his ugly face and demanded.

"You are the lowest of the low! You're the enemy of all literature!" Lucy berated.

"What are you talking about!? You're talking to a very, very, very, very highly educated aristocrat here!

"Anyone who likes those freak maids aren't very educated!" shouted another female voice. Lucy and Everlue turned to see Lisanna running towards them at high speeds while wearing a cheetah print bikini with a tail sticking out of the bottom piece. Her hands had become just like a cat's she had cat ears instead of normal ones.

 **"Cat Soul!"** she screamed as she strikes the duke off of Lucy.

"Thanks, Lisanna!" Lucy said.

"Don't mention it! Now let's take this pervert down!" Lisanna declared. Lucy readied herself by grabbing her keys and pointed at Everlue.

"Oh ho..." the duke started, "So your a celestial wizard? Tell too bad, 'cause the addition of some _ugly_ cat lady isn't gonna defeat my **Diver Magic!"** the duke said while adding emphasis to the word ugly. This popped a vein in Lisanna's head make give a death glare that could match Mira's. As they started squaring off, Lucy started saying that the story was terrible and had the duke as the main character and that he forced Kemu Zaelon to write it. The duke didn't even deny those statements stating that it was Kemu's own fault for originally refusing. Therefore, he threatened to revoke the rights of citizenship for him and everyone connected to his family. When he finally accepted, the duke had him write it in his dungeon for the entire three years it took. Lucy and Lisanna were appalled by the Everlue's cruelty and Lucy started ranting on about how his integrity as an author wouldn't allow him to write a story with a fool like Everlue as the author.

"Besides," Lucy said, "he used the last of his energy to put a spell on the book!"

"You mean there's a a that will remove the seal and reveal his hatred for me!? What an insult!" Everlue said.

"That and more..." Lucy continued, "The real secret is something else entirely different! That's why you'll never set a finger on this book again! Or should I say that you have no right to possess it!" Lucy brought out a golden key. **"Open! Gate of the Crustacean Palace: Cancer!"**

"What hairstyle are we feeling today-ebi?" Cancer asked.

"Don't you see what's going on here!?" shouted Lucy.

"Ebi!?" shouted Lisanna.

"We're in a battle here! You have to take that bald old man down!" Lucy ordered.

"Okay-ebi!"

"Noooooooo! **I command the Gate of the Virgin Palace to open! Virgo!"** Everlue commanded started using celestial spirit magic now. This got a look of shock from Lucy and Lisanna. All Cancer did was brace himself for what was coming.

"You called for me, master?" Virgo said as it was the head gorilla lady that appeared.

"You mean he's a celestial wizard too!?" Lucy shrieked. But that wasn't the only thing that appeared. This even surprised Everlue because two things were gripping onto Virgo. And they were...

Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu and Happy!" Lucy and Lisanna gasped.

"Why would they be with Virgo!?" Everlue said.

"Natsu! Happy! How did you...?!"

"How else? She started moving so we decided that we wouldn't let her go without us." Natsu answered.

"When you say you both 'wouldn't let her go'... you mean you physically 'wouldn't let go'!?" Lisanna deadpanned.

"But I can't believe that a human could go through the celestial spirit world! That isn't possible!" Lucy said.

"What are we supposed to do here, Mama!?" Happy asked.

"Do something about her!" Lisanna ordered.

"Right!" Natsu and Happy war cried. Natsu used **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and punched Virgo in the face and into the ground and Happy whacked her with a large fish on her stomach. Next, Lucy grabbed her whip and hooked Everlue by the head with it.

"Your not disappearing in the ground again!" she shouted. Lisanna was in position to charge and tear this guy apart while Lucy flung Everlue into the air with her whip.

"You really are..." Lucy and Lisanna said in unison, "as bad a villain as there is!" The two girls and Cancer struck at Everlue and the fight was over. And when the dust was clear, he was bleeding from the mouth and his chest since it had claw marks on it courtesy of Lisanna, and _all_ of his hair was gone. Even his eyebrows were gone.

"Is this the look you requested, sir? Ebi?" Cancer asked. As Natsu was laughing, he took one look at Lisanna and immediately regretted it. She was still in her **Cat Soul,** so most of her creamy white skin was exposed. Lisanna turned and saw Natsu looking at her like a deer in front of headlights and smirked.

"Ufufufu... Do you like what you see, Natsu?" she said as she struck a sexy pose. Natsu blushed at being caught and turned around so Lisanna couldn't see his eyes changing.

"Sh-Shut up! I didn't see anything!" Natsu protested. Natsu was struggling to keep his dragon side under control, for he knew if he didn't, he would become a rapist.

"Oh, come on!" Lisanna then lunged at Natsu, grabbed him from behind and ringed her arms around his neck. Due to this action, her breasts were pressing down on his back and the fight with his dragon side was getting real. "It's okay for you you see your wife like this." As soon as she finished talking, Natsu turned around and showed her his face. He had a smirk that she had never seen before graced his face, and combined with his eyes being green with slits in them, Lisanna froze at the site. The word "predator" fit his gaze perfectly.

"Your not his wife!" screamed Lucy as she separated them with a look of absolute rage. The unexpected action gave Natsu the ability to control himself as his eyes went back to normal.

"Uh sorry about that, Lisanna," he apologized. "Now then, let's burn that book!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Wait!" Lucy halted. "We cannot burn this book. Because I found out it's secret."

"Really?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. We have to bring it back to Kaby."

"Then let's go!" Happy along with Natsu and Lucy started walking towards the exit. Natsu noticed Lisanna was still standing in the same spot where she looked him in the eye.

"Lisanna what are you waiting for?" Natsu asked. "Let's go!" This snapped Lisanna back to reality.

"H-Hai!" she soon followed Natsu, but small trails of liquid could be seen traveling down her thighs.

* * *

 ***Later, when they're at the mansion***

Along the way back to the mansion, Lucy explained to the group what the secret of the book was. They were surprised at first, but the more they thought about it, the more it made sense. They have finally made it back to the mansion and are presenting the book to Kaby, and he was surprised at they're actions.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?" he asked, "I wanted it destroyed. That was the mission!"

"It'd be easy to destroy it. You can even do it yourself, Kaby." Lucy said.

"Th-Then I'll go ahead and burn it! I don't even want to look at this book!" He snatched the book from Lucy's grasp.

"We understand why you despise even the book," said Lisanna.

"Yeah. You're just trying to protect the memory of your father," said Natsu.

"You are the son of Kemu Zaelon, aren't you?" asked Happy.

"H-How...did you four know that?" asked Kaby, now shaken up.

"Have you ever read the book?" inquired Lucy.

"No...I only heard about it from father. I've never read..." he trailed off. "But there's no need to read it! Even Father told me that it was a load of crap!"

"So... you want to burn it to protect your father's legacy?" asked Natsu.

"Yes. The fact that my father wrote _Daybreak_ brought shame on his name." Kaby then went on about how after his father came back from writing the book, he cut his own arm off. And a little while after an arguement with his son, he committed suicide. After that he hated his father, but as the months turned to years, the hate gradually turned into regret. If he hadn't said those hurtful things to his father, then maybe he wouldn't have killed himself. "So to atone at least a little, I wanted to find the embarrassing final work of his life and destroy it to protect the honor of my father's name in the world." He then took out a match and lit it. "I'm sure father would want this, too."

"Wait!" Lucy said. Then _Daybreak_ started glowing in Kaby's hand and as he let go, the book started floating and the title jumped off the book cover. "Kemu Zaelon... No, I'll use his real name, Zekua Melon, cast a spell on this book."

"A-A spell?" Kaby questioned, still flabbergasted by this turn of event's. Then the letters of the title started re-arranging themselves on the cover and read...

"Dear Kaby!?"

"Exactly! The spell he cast allowed the letters to re-form themselves," Lisanna said.

"On the inside too," Lucy said. "All of them." Then the book started opening and the pages started flipping, and the letters from inside the book started jumping out and forming swirls and dancing around the room.

"Whoa!" Natsu gasped.

"It's pretty!" Happy chimed.

"The reason he gave up writing..." Lucy began, "...aside from writing a really awful book...could be that he also wrote his very best book. The letter wrote to you, Kaby, was the best book of his life." Then Kaby flashed back to what his dad said during their argument.

 _'The whole time, I was thinking of you.'_

The letters then fell back into the book in a different order and the book closed and fell back into Kaby's trembling hands.

"This is the book that Kemu Zaelon really left behind." Lucy proclaimed.

"I never...even understood...my own father..." Kaby cried.

"Of course not! If you understood everything in the mind of an author, then reading their books would be no fun at all!" Lisanna said. Natsu and Happy laughed at the statement.

"Thank you!" said Kaby, "I think I won't burn this book after all."

"Then we can't accept payment, huh?" Natsu said.

"Nope!" Lisanna said.

"Aye Sir!"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Our mission was to destroy the book!" Natsu said. "We failed to carry it out!"

"N-No...But...That isn't what I meant..." Kaby said.

"Y-Yes...It's just their way of saying thank you. It'd be rude to refuse." Lucy said with a dreamy look.

"Ah! Lucy you're being greedy! And after said so many good things. We _have_ to refuse it!" Happy criticized.

"That was that, this was this!" Lucy yelled.

"If we can't accept, then we can't accept!" Natsu laughed. Natsu then turned on his heels and started walking towards the door, with Lisanna and Lucy following him. "Well, time to go home! And the Melon family should go home home too...to your own house." The Melons looked at him shocked because they had no idea how Natsu figured that out; as was Lucy.

* * *

 ***To the road back to Fairy Tail***

"I don't believe it! Who would refuse a two million Jewel reward!?" Lucy argued.

"Taking the money after failing to carry through on a mission would bring shame on the name of Fairy Tail." Natsu explained.

"Aye."

"But it came out right in the end! Who would care if we accepted the money!?" Lucy complained. "*sigh* Those people really weren't rich. So they borrowed the house of a friend to make it look like they had money? They didn't have to go to the trouble. We would have taken their mission."

"Do you really think so?" Happy inquired.

"Well, I would have! Maybe..." Lucy said. Then she turned to Natsu. "But how did you know it wasn't their house?"

"Their smell and the smell of the house were completely different." Natsu answered.

"I see. But that author was really an incredible wizard. For someone to cast a spell and have it last perfectly intact for thirty years shows some powerful skills. I guess it's because he was a member of a magic guild in his youth, huh? And he turned his many adventures into novels later on." Then Lucy had a gentle smile grace her features. "It makes me want to follow in his footsteps."

"Yeah, I knew it!" Natsu said with a smug look.

"Before this began, those papers you were trying to hide, Lucy..." Lisanna said, and with Lucy's look of surprise, it only confirmed their thoughts. "You're writing your own novel aren't you!?"

"And that's why you know so much about books!" Happy added. Natsu was just laughing at Lucy's embarrassment. And embarrassment was what Lucy was totally feeling, and as proof, her cheeks were as red as apples.

"You better not tell another soul about this!" she demanded.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"B-Because I haven't gotten good yet! I'd be embarrassed if anybody were to read it!"

"Don't worry! Nobody's gonna read it!"

"I know it's what I want to hear, but hearing it is enough to make me cry!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! All I want to say now is that after this chapter, I'll be re-uploading some of my old chapters for a better story because let's face it, I could have done way better on those. The main reason I didn't do that much was because my uncle was reading my early chapters, so I had to keep it clean. During this time if it shows that I've updated my story, it's because I've re-uploaded one of my chapters. Okay? But to make it up to you, after I finish all of that, I'll be putting in my first lemon chapter! That's right! This story will be rated M from now on! Look forward to it!**

 **But getting to my note from above, one of my uncles from my Dad's side died in a car accident on 11/7. I never really met him but I heard that he was just like me. I ask you to put in a comment for him in your reviews.**

 **May God bless his soul.**


	13. Chapter 11: Lovers' Night

**Chapter 11: Lovers' Night**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Votes for harem addition**

 **Minerva: 4 Yes**

 **Kinana: 8 Yes Send me ideas!**

 **Chelia (maybe older): 6 Yes Send me ideas!**

 **Jenny: 5 Yes Send me ideas!**

 **Sorano: 12 Yes**

 **Sayla: 6 Yes**

 **Kyouka: 8 Yes**

 **Juvia: 7 Yes, but only because you all are asking me to**

 **Mavis: 5 How the hell am I even gonna do that? She's dead! Plus I'm too far in my story to do anything about it. Reason why? Read the last vote!**

 **Sherry: 4 Send me ideas!**

 **Brandish: 8**

 **Evergreen: 4 Send me ideas!**

 **Bisca: 1 No, I like Alzack too much to betray him like that. But I'll put a lemon for her and Natsu eventually.**

 **Laki: 4 Send me ideas!**

 **Ur: 4 I have a good idea for her**

 **Aries: 5**

 **Edo Erza: 5**

 **Dimaria: 5**

 **Millianna: 4**

 **Mary: 5**

 **Kamika: 6**

 **Cosmos: 8**

 **Aquarius: 1**

 **Fem Zeref: 1 No. I plan on continuing this story with the actual manga. You want an example, search _Luffy's Renewed Adventure_ One Piece fans! My story will be like that!**

* * *

"What was that?" Lisanna asked while pinning Natsu to the wall in his room. Ever since Lisanna saw the predatory look in Natsu's eyes, her libido skyrocketed. So as soon as the two of them got back from the Daybreak mission, Lisanna pulled Natsu by the ear all the way back to his house. The entire time along the way she fidgeted between her legs and more trails of liquid fell from them. Natsu would have noticed this, but he he was too busy getting his ear squeezed and pulled off. Lisanna eventually brought Natsu to his own house and now pinned him against the wall with a dead serious look on her face.

"W-What are you talking about?" Natsu said, honestly freaked out by Lisanna's sudden change of behavior.

"That look you gave me back at Everlue's mansion. What was that?" Lisanna demanded. Suddenly, Natsu realized exactly what she was talking about and also realized he's probably screwed. Literally.

"Oh, that." Natsu sighed.

"'Oh, that'!?" Lisanna exclaimed. "I'm serious here, Natsu! That look you gave me was not normal! What was it!?"

Natsu breathed a large sigh. He almost didn't want to tell her, for the sake of keeping his ability to control himself when she wants to tease him. But he gave in.

"Alright. That look was because of my dragon instincts kicking in." Natsu answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I was raised by a dragon, it kinda made me part dragon. And right now..." Natsu hesitated, "It's mating season."

Lisanna took a moment to process that information, then another moment to grow a large blush across her face that rivaled Erza's hair.

"So the reason you looked at me that way was because of the way I was dressed in my Cheetah Soul?" Lisanna inquired.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Lisanna grew a sly smirk.

"You mean like this?" she said. A flash of light enveloped her and she was in her Cheetah Soul. The spot-like pattern on her bikini and cat ears and paws made her look alluring. Natsu for his part immediately fell under the effects as he turned away and started breathing hard, labored breaths. Lisanna obviously noticed this and went even further.

"Oh come on, Natsu~," Lisanna purred, "Just let all that stress go~."

"Well..." growled Natsu, "Considering that I already marked you, I guess it's fine!" Natsu lunged at Lisanna and the two started kissing passionately. As they were fighting for dominance, their hands started wandering towards different areas in their bodies. Natsu's right hand went to Lisanna's breast, squeezing and groping the fleshy orb in pure lust. His other hand went to her back, started undoing the knot and let the small piece of clothing fall to the ground. He was satisfied with how much the two years he was gone did to her growth. Her chest had grown a whole cup larger.

Lisanna's took of Natsu's shirt went back to kissing him and her hand went to Natsu's waist, trying to grab Natsu's member. She was amazed by how easy it was, then taking a look downward she could see why. The throbbing meat was poking at Natsu's pants, as if trying to rip it's way out of them. Lisanna's lust for the Fire Dragon Slayer just went sky high, for then she grabbed the top line of Natsu's trousers and pulled them down with a powerful jerk. Lisanna was stupefied by the monster between Natsu's legs. The head alone was a big as her fist. And its length was... fourteen? no... fifteen inches, and its width was three inches. His balls weren't anything to mock either, as they were the same size as golf balls. Lisanna licked her lips in response.

"So, what do you think?" Natsu asked in a husky tone. Lisanna was shocked that he knew how to talk during these situations, wondering where he learned it. She was tempted to question this, but a quick squeeze on her breast, courtesy of Natsu, was enough to shut her up.

"It's so large..." she whimpered. She was wondering if that was even gonna fit inside her.

"Do you wanna suck it?" Natsu asked.

"Hai..." Lisanna knelt down and grabbed Natsu's dick and started stroking the shaft. Natsu's groans were music too her ears, so she went to the next level my starting to lick the head. She licked it lick it was her favorite snack, and then started sucking on the shaft. At her it was only the first five inches, but she gradually worked her way down to ten inches. But she was suck there as she couldn't bring her self to go all the way in fear of chocking herself to death.

"Lisanna, it feels good, but you still have five more inches to suck." Natsu said. Lisanna pulled out so she can speak.

"I'm afraid that this thick, manly, dick might chock me to death," she purred.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to suck me off properly, so get back to it." Natsu commanded. Lisanna naturally obliged, but instead of just sucking, she grabbed her breasts and cupped Natsu's dick in them. She bounced her tits along his dick and each time his cock spread through her cleavage, Lisanna would welcome it with a tantalizing lick, until she just started sucking it with her boobjob. Natsu saw the look in her eyes and knew that she wanted to suck the entire thing, so he figured that he should help her. So he grabbed the grabbed the back of her head and forced the rest of the meat down her throat, making him groan in pleasure. She gagged on it, but learned to control her gag reflex fast in response to her ongoing lust.

"Lisanna! I'm going to cum!" Natsu shouted. Natsu then erupted his cum down Lisanna's throat, who gulped it down hungrily. Natsu blew such a large load that her stomach extended to the point where it looked three months pregnant. Semen started leaking out of the corners of her mouth and out her nose, until she had to let go. Natsu then painted her face and tits with his cum.

"*cough* Such a large amount of cum..." she said while licking up what she couldn't swallow like it was holy water. She noticed that his cum was surprisingly warm, and figured it was because of his magic.

Natsu was turned on by the site and was soon back to full mast again.

"My my, ready already Natsu?" teased Lisanna.

"Are you kidding me? I'm all fired up!" Natsu grabbed Lisanna and carried her bridal style to his hammock. On his way there, he burned off the remaining of Lisanna's clothes, and looking at her pussy and seeing it was shaved down there with the slightest stubble of silver hair got him to hurry up and throw her on the hammock. Before Lisanna could even recover from it, Natsu was on top of her, looking down at her with the same look he gave her back at the mansion.

"Mine..." he growled.

"Yours..." Lisanna said. They started kissing again, their kissing full of lust while Natsu thrust his dick into Lisanna's quivering, wet pussy. Lisanna's screamed into their kiss as the pain from taking Natsu's large cock into her virgin pussy was overwhelming, especially since it was knocking on the entrance to her womb. Blood started trickling out from her vagina and tears were building up on the corner of her eyes.

"Lisanna... you're so tight..." Natsu said. He could feel Lisanna's pussy convulsing him as well as the sensation of her pussy sucking on his dick.

"You're so big... Let me get used to your size Natsu." Lisanna squeaked. Natsu, trying to make the best of this situation, started kissing Lisanna. Lisanna kissed him back and the two started having their dominance fight again. Natsu had the upper hand and soon won due to him being on top, and he was groping Lisanna the entire time. During this he also pinched her hardened nipples, which got her pussy to tighten its squeeze to the point it felt like it was gonna rip his cock off.

"Natsu, I think you can move now..." Lisanna said. Natsu responded by placing his hand above her stomach and a magic circle appeared. Lisanna felt a warmness inside her womb and then have it die down.

"Contra-something." Natsu said.

"Contraception!?" Lisanna shouted in shock. "Where did you learn how to do-" Lisanna was silenced by Natsu suddenly thrusting into her. Lisanna met this with her own thrusts, their genital areas slapping against each other, the cum from Lisanna's constant climaxes making the noise loud and audible. Natsu went to her erect buds and nipped at them, making Lisanna's eyes roll to the back of her skull. It was clear as day that she was riding high on euphoria.

"Yes Natsu! Bite my nipple! Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

"So am I! Let's cum together!" Natsu shouted. With his last thrust, he released his cum in Lisanna's sopping cunt, painting her walls white with his seed. He exploded so many large loads that her womb couldn't take any more and her pussy started spilling loads of cum.

"NATSU!"

"LISANNA!"

The pair started breathing hard sand started leaning away from each other but still didn't pull away. Natsu instead went right back to the action and turned Lisanna around on her stomach, brought her up to her knees, and prepared to thrust inside her again.

"Wait Natsu! Let me rest for a minute!" Lisanna pleaded.

"No way Lisanna. I love you. I want to keep having sex with you forever!" Natsu proclaimed. This confession made Lisanna bring her hands up to her mouth in surprise and almost cry. She never heard Natsu say he loves her right back to her. She arched her back towards Natsu and wrapped her arm around his neck and brought him into a searing kiss. She was fighting for dominance and this time being quite a match for Natsu due to her new found sexiness. Their waists slammed into each other as they fucked like wild animals, as the duo continued having hot sweaty, nasty sex with each other. Natsu began to rub her clitoris which brought Lisanna to another enthusiastic orgasm. She was now having a fucked silly expression on her face with her tongue out and drooling. Their mouths separated due to lack of oxygen and Natsu stared grabbing her tits from behind, making Lisanna clamp down on his dick hard. Her back bent like a bow as the powerful sensation hit as she scream Natsu's name. Her fluids were flushing on his hips and thighs as her walls contracted on his cock begging for him to cum. Each of them were starting to reach their respective climaxes yet again.

"Lisanna, I'm cumming again!" Natsu warned.

"I'm cumming too! Inside! Cum inside me, Natsu!" Lisanna begged. Lisanna gets her wish as Natsu exploded another large load in her pussy, overflowing it with his baby seed. Both screamed out in ecstasy as they had their orgasms and fell down on themselves.

"Natsu... I love you..." Lisanna moaned. Natsu smiled his signature grin in response.

"I love you too, Lisanna." Natsu said. Lisanna looked back and saw that his cock was still hard and ready to be used again.

"Mou Natsu, does dragon mating season make you that horny?" Lisanna said in admiration.

"You know me. Always ready for another round." Natsu replies. Lisanna then turns around and pounces Natsu, now being on top for the first time this night.

"In that case, lets not stop until morning." Lisanna whispered low and sultry. So for the next two hours, the two embraced every part of their bodies and brought themselves to the height of ecstasy as they continued to make love throughout the whole night. Natsu came inside Lisanna so much to the point that her stomach started to swell to the point that she looked 6 months pregnant.

"I'm cumming!" Natsu yelled as he poured his last load down Lisanna's mouth. Lisanna gulped down the cum and released his dick with an audible pop. She then proceeded to lick the large shaft clean until it was a shining piece of meat.

"From this moment on, you're mine and mine alone Lisanna." Natsu ordered.

"Yes Natsu." Lisanna then fell down and passed out on the bed. Natsu then lied down next to her and embraced her as fatigue claimed him and he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Did you guys see Star Wars: The Force Awakens!? No? Well then your a loser, 'cause that movie was AWESOME! I almost feel like spoiling it for you all since I saw it in IMAX 3D on the day it came out. AWESOME! Also hoped you loved the lemon chapter.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	14. Chapter 12: The Majin Awakens

**Chapter 12: The Majin Awakens**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Votes for harem addition**

 **Minerva: 4 Yes**

 **Kinana: 9 Yes**

 **Chelia (maybe older): 7 Yes**

 **Jenny: 6 Yes**

 **Sorano: 12 Yes**

 **Sayla: 6 Yes Need new ideas!**

 **Kyouka: 8 Yes Need new ideas!**

 **Juvia: 8 Yes**

 **Mavis: 5 No**

 **Sherry: 5 Send me ideas!**

 **Brandish: 9 Yes**

 **Evergreen: 5**

 **Bisca: 1 I've changed my mind. Read the Author's Note below to find out why.**

 **Laki: 5 Send me ideas!**

 **Ur: 4 Yes**

 **Aries: 5 Yes**

 **Edo Erza: 5**

 **Dimaria: 6 Yes**

 **Millianna: 4 Yes**

 **Mary: 5**

 **Kamika: 7 Yes**

 **Cosmos: 9 Yes**

 **Aquarius: 1**

 **Ikaruga: 1 No, I don't really want to incorporate her in the story. Maybe I'll put in a lemon.**

 **Fem Zeref: 1 No**

 **Hey you guys! So yeah, I'm still alive!**

 **Sorry for late update! I can only work on this during the weekends and I didn't have a end goal when I started. Plus, for like all of January, I didn't work on this AT ALL. Q_Q And sadly, due to school, I'm gonna be taking another hiatus. Honestly, the only reason I was able to finish this was because of my Spring Break. So yeah expect late updates :'(**

 **I hope you all remember the clothes I made Happy wear in Ch8 because he's wearing that from now on until I detail him with new clothes. Also, you guys do know you can still vote on this poll, right? Seriously! Send anybody in via review or PM, and in my next chapter, I'll let you know what I think.**

 **Quick side note: Did any of you see Star Wars: The Force Awakens the day it came out? No? WELL YOU SUCK! 'CAUSE I DID! IN 3D! AND IT WAS AWESOME! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

 ***Morning***

Natsu and Lisanna were walking towards the guild together with Happy. After Lisanna woke up last night, she had cleaned up the whole mess she and Natsu made due to the fact they had sex all over his living room and hammock. They woke up Natsu who got up still having energy to get up and go, which astonished Lisanna and made her lick her lips in lust. She knew she had bagged possibly the best boyfriend the world's ever seen. Cute, strong, caring, honest to a fault, and the best damn sex partner in all of Earthland. When walking with Natsu and Happy, Lisanna then grew curious about the comment Natsu made before they started. Something about already marking her. She planned on asking him when she woke up, but then Happy showed up. Now she really doesn't care.

"Natsu, I have a question," she asked.

"What's up?"

"What did you mean about marking me last night?" Natsu recoiled slightly at this question. He knows he should answer since he kinda did it without her consent, but he did not want to get teased about it for the rest of his young adult life. He decided do say it anyway.

"Well, remember when I bit you on the neck two years ago and gave you my magic power?" Natsu starts.

"Yeah. That was when you sacrificed yourself to Grimoire Heart." Lisanna responded.

"Well... my bite kinda did more than that. It also marked you as my 'prospective mate' as Igneel put it."

"Prospective mate?" Lisanna said.

"Basically it's dragon talk for being his girlfriend. He liiiiiiikes you!" Happy chirped.

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh~! Is that why you marked me? Did you not want to leave any regrets behind?" Lisanna teased, now ganging up on Natsu.

"Quit making fun of me! I'm trying to explain the ritual!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ritual?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah. That mark is the dragon mating ritual. When I got my dragon slaying magic from Igneel, it kinda made me part dragon. And a few months ago, dragon mating season started for me."

"Oh yeah. You said that last night before we... uh..." Lisanna said, now starting to get embarrassed that she actually did it with Natsu last night.

"Had sex?" Happy finished.

"Yeah," answered Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lisanna shouted with a red blush covering her face.

"What?"

"You can't just say that to Happy! He's our 6 year old son!" Lisanna scolded.

"So what? He's a cat. He doesn't care. Right Happy?" Natsu asked and turned to Happy for reassurance.

"Aye! Honestly, I came back sometime in the night when you guys were doing it, but decided to sleep at the guild so I wouldn't disturb you too." Happy said with a smile. Natsu laughed out loud with his fangs showing while Lisanna stopped walking and was blushing so hard that she might pass out due to all the blood in her head.

"I should punish you for peeking on us, but I'll for give you since you didn't interrupt," she said with a smaller blush. "So anyway, you were starting to explain the dragon mating ritual?"

"Ah right. So when a dragon mates, they stick with that mate for life. Being my mate grants eternal love and devotion. Also, you're body wouldn't be burned and it would become stronger than a normal human's."

"Why?"

"Well I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer, so I can't have my mate being burned by me. Also, to keep up with me, your body would have to be more tough and strong. Although I didn't expect to to get actual dragon slaying magic." Natsu admitted. Lisanna then had a look of shock for she remembered that the reason that they moved to the living room was because the hook on Natsu's hammock snapped off, so they had to move to the couch. But you can bet you're ass that that didn't stop them from fucking like wild animals, even when they were going to the couch.

"Wow. So we'll be together forever then?" Lisanna asked with hope glittering her eyes. She always wanted to be Natsu's real wife since they were little kids, so the thought of it technically being confirmed filled her with happiness. Natsu sighed in amusement.

"Yare Yare," Natsu turned to Lisanna with eyes filled with determination and love, which started to get her teary-eyed, "I love you, Lisanna Strauss. I'll always protect and love you with all my heart, mind, and strength. I wrote your name in the sky, and the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, and the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart, and in there, it will always stay! So, will you love be back the same way?" he asked with his voice overflowing with emotion. Lisanna started crying tears of joy with a shining smile on her face. She tackled Natsu to the floor and started peppering his face with kisses.

"HAHAHA! Stop that! It tickles! So is that a yes?" he laughed.

"Yes! I will love you forever Natsu!" cried Lisanna, still teary-eyed over the fact that Natsu and her would be together forever. Happy watched his mother and father declare their love for each other with a bright smile on his face.

 _'I'm so happy for you two. Heh heh. Happy.'_

"I'm glad for that Lisanna, but there's something else I need to tell you about the mating season." Natsu said. Lisanna for her part didn't get off of Natsu until she got a kiss on him. so he could get up and the duo dusted each other off.

"So what's this extra knowledge of your mating season I should know?" Lisanna asked.

"Well... most dragons usually get one mate, and when they do, then that's it for them. But I'm an exception to that." Natsu nervously said.

"Huh?" Lisanna said with a confused/shocked expression.

"Since I'm the dragon slayer to a Dragon King, I'm an alpha. That means I get an unlimited amount of mates." Natsu explained.

"So, does that mean I'll have to share you?" Lisanna inquired.

"Whether you like it or not; yes." Natsu answered. "Honestly, I've already marked Ultear, so you're already sharing me."

"I see. I wondered how you were able to fuck like that, and how you were able to use a contraception spell." Lisanna said in monotone.

"Uh... Lisanna?" Natsu asked warily. He was starting to fear for his life and deciding on whether he should run or not. He's been on the receiving end of Lisanna's wrath before, and each time he's reminded that she's still Mira's sister.

"Do you love her as much as you love me?" Lisanna asked still in monotone.

"Of course I do. I can be turned on by any girl I find strong and attractive, but I only give that mark to girls I truly love Lisanna." Natsu responded.

"In that case, I'll allow it." Lisanna said.

"Huh?"

"As long as I'm one of the girls you love, and you love me just as much as you love your other girls, then I'm okay with it!" she said with a bright smile. As Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, Lisanna spoke again. "While I don't mind you going to other women, I am a bit mad at you for not being your first." she pouted. Natsu then got a happy smile on and lifted Lisanna up bridal style, erupting an embarrassed yelp and blush from the takeover mage.

"Don't worry! You'll always be my first since I marked you first!" Natsu proclaimed. Lisanna smiled and leaned into Natsu's chest, relishing the relaxing warmth his body was giving off.

Natsu then stopped walking and started sniffing the air. When his mind confirmed what he thought he smelled, he realized he needed to get to the guild hall _immediately._

"Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye?"

"When we get to the guild, you and me are gonna do certain training!" Natsu proclaimed. This got Happy really excited because for the past two years, he had been training to keep up with Natsu; now he's gonna start _training with him_!?

"Really!? What kind of training!?"

* * *

 ***To Fairy Tail***

When Natsu told Happy about the training they were gonna do, to say Happy was surprised would be an understatement. He never would've thought that they would be doing this! But knowing Natsu, Happy knew that this training would be worth it, so he decided to just roll with it. The two were now sitting on one of the tables in the guild Indian style, their own fists/paws were bumped against each other, and they had their eyes closed. The only hint that they were alive was that their chests were moving up and down at a slow pace. Many of the guild members started staring at them in confusion. Mira stopped her bar duties and Lucy looked away from the request board just to look at this spectacle. and Lucy They blinked twice at the father and son before they walked up to Lisanna.

"Lisanna, what are they doing?" Mira asked in curiosity.

"I think they're meditating." Lisanna answered.

"Meditating?" Lucy repeated, "Those two?"

"Yeah. It surprised me too when Natsu said he and Happy would be doing this. Whatever Grimoire Heart did to him, it sure worked." Lisanna said. Then the girls noticed Gray walking towards Natsu.

"Oi Flame Brain! What the hell are you doing!?" Gray shouted in his face. It ticked him off when he saw no reaction at all, so he sent punch towards Natsu's face, but as he was about to hit him, the heat around his hand rose and it caught on fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Gray screamed as he ran around blowing on the fire trying to put it out. The rest of the guild laughed, much to his chagrin.

"Why you!" Gray now got his hands in a hand sign, and they were now covered with ice. Lucy noticed this and made a mental note to ask later.

"Let's see you melt this," he smirked. He went in for another punch, just like last time, the heat around his hand rose and this time his whole arm burst into flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray was screaming as he was running towards the bar in the hopes of finding something to put the fire out. While he put out the fire, he took one look back at Natsu, who now had a small smile on his face. This got Gray livid, but luckily, he still wasn't stupid enough to try and punch him again. That and Cana warned him of his clothes disappearing again. After all of that nonsense passed, Lucy decided to walk up to them and get answers. But she clearly saw that communication with Natsu was virtually impossible, so she walked up to his partner in crime: Happy the Cat.

"Happy," she tried, but got no response.

"Happy..." she tried again, this time louder, but still no response. However, if you looked close you could see his eyebrow starting to twitch.

"HAPPY!" she shouted in Happy's face, now snapping him back to the world of the living while he yelled in anger.

"Ugh! What is it?" Happy groaned in frustration.

"Sorry, we just wanted to know what you and Natsu were doing." Lucy answered.

"Oh. Well I _was_ doing what Natsu was doing," said Happy as he threw a look of annoyance at Lucy, who looked away guiltily, "But I'll tell you anyway cause I'm out of the mood to continue. He's thinking."

Several spit takes were heard throughout the guild.

"Natsu is _thinking_!?"

"I never thought it was possible! What did Grimoire Heart do to him!?"

"There's no way it's possible!"

"That's because it isn't possible. This is Natsu were talking about here."

"Happy wouldn't lie though would he?"

"Yeah he would."

"I'm right here, you know!" Happy shouted at them. "And you know he can still hear all of you, right!?" This got the people who spoke blue in their faces and they looked towards Natsu, who was still had an emotionless face on. But all that did was make them more nervous. Lucy actually started backing away from Natsu.

"We're sorry!" some of the mages said. But Natsu didn't react at all, which made them even more nervous.

"Ignore him," said a voice behind Lucy. She turned around to see a wizard with spiky orange hair and glasses. He was wearing a poofed-up jacket and cargo pants. "He's still just an idiot like he's always been. My name's Loke. Say, you want to form a team with me? We could be the Love Team!" he proclaimed.

"No thanks," said Lucy starting to inch away from the pervert, "I'm already on Natsu's team. And frankly, I already have one pervert who's a celestial spirit, so I don't need another one." Loke's eyes widened at this news.

"You're a celestial wizard!?" Loke started hurrying away from Lucy, "Um second thought, we don't have to be in a team! I actually have something to do right now!"

"What was that about?" Lucy asked. But Lucy decided to drop it.

"Just to let you know, he's not just thinking, he's also building up his magic power." Happy explained.

"Why though? Is he about to go on a mission?" Lucy asked.

"No, I don't think so. I didn't see him take a request off the board. He just said we would be doing this when we got to the guild." Happy answered.

"It's strange really," Lisanna started, "They seem like the same two goofballs they've always been, but they also seem more matured."

"That's true." Mira sighed. Then Loke came back to deliver some dreadful news.

"Everybody! Erza's back!" he shouted. Lucy blinked at the news, wondering what's so bad about a fellow guild member coming back, until some guild members got into a frenzy. She turned around to see a woman with long, scarlet red hair wearing chest plate armor, a blue skirt that went to her mid thighs, and carrying an absurdly large horn in frilly decorations.

"I'm back." Erza Scarlet announced, putting the horn down with a thud.

"Hey Erza, what's with the horn?" Max called out.

"It's the horn of the demon I've slain. The villagers were gracious enough to decorate it for me." Erza answered with a small smile.

"Nab! Don't just stand in front of the request board! Choose something!" Erza commanded. "Cana! Drink with a shirt on! Vijeeter! If you're going to dance, do it outside! Wakaba! Are those cigar ashes I see on your table?" Erza's commands flew at the other mages with surprising effectiveness and Lucy just watched all of it unfold. She just met this woman she was already wondering how powerful she is if she can just command the others like this without even being the Master.

"Welcome back Erza!" Lisanna greeted.

"Hello Lisanna. Is the Master here?" Erza responded.

"No. He's attending the regular guild master meeting." Lisanna answered.

"I see..." Erza sighed in disappointment.

"But guess what Erza! You're never gonna believe who's returned to the guild!" Lisanna said.

"Hmm? Who? Laxus? Gildarts?" Erza asked. Lisanna shook her head.

"Nope!" Lisanna smiled widely. "I'll give you a hint! It's someone who was gone for two years!" Erza raised her eyebrow in confusion before she knew who the Take-Over mage was talking about. Her eye's widened.

"You're lying..." Erza gasped in disbelief. The ivory haired girl shook her head and moved to the right to reveal the Fire Dragon Slayer himself, still in his meditating position. Erza couldn't believe she was looking at Natsu. She hadn't seen him in two years and right when she left for an S-Class job, Natsu returned to the guild. She missed him. She would never admit it out loud, but she did truly miss him. As she started walking toward him, the aura of the guild got tense. Erza finally got in front of Natsu and looked at him. He still didn't move.

"Natsu..." she breathed out. He didn't respond to her.

"Natsu." she tried again, this time with a stern voice. Still nothing. Erza was starting to get annoyed.

"Natsu!" she growled. More nothing. Erza scoffed and frowned at him. She clenched her fist.

"Fine then... if you don't want to say anything, then so be it." Then there's a pause. "I'll just knock your head around a bit for ignoring me!" Lucy flinched in surprise.

 _'S-She's scary...'_

Erza tightened her fist and launched it at Natsu.

"Hold on, Erza!" Mira called out to her, but it was too late. Erza couldn't stop herself. Many of them thought her fist could connect with Natsu's jaw and break it, rendering him unable to talk at least for a few days, but none of them expected Natsu to raise an arm and catch Erza's fist with ease. Erza's eyes widened with surprise and awe. She hadn't expected for Natsu to block her attack so easily. At least not with his eyes still closed. Was this still the Natsu that fought with uncontrollable strength?

Natsu finally opened his eyes and made eye contact with Erza. He gave her his classic grin.

"Yo! You're back Erza?" he chuckled at her shocked expression. Erza lowered her arm and regained her composure in response.

"Mhm. I'm back," she replied. The others watched the two nervously wondering what was going to happen next between the knight and the dragon. "What about you? When did you get back?"

"A few days ago." Natsu replied, standing up. He hopped off the table and onto the floor in front of Erza. Erza eyed him before smiling. Then, out of almost nowhere, she threw another punch at Natsu and he just managed to block it.

"Whoa! Are you seriously that angry!?" Natsu asked in fake shock. Erza didn't even acknowledge his witty outburst and just kept throwing punches. Natsu was able to successfully block and dodge each of her punches, but he seriously just wanted her to quit it! They repeated the same motions throughout the entire guild. Luckily, the other fairies were smart enough to move out of the way. Erza suddenly stops. Natsu had hoped she was finished because his hands were a little worn out from the blocks he made, and in his mind, he congratulated Erza for also becoming stronger in the past two years he was gone. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Instead, Erza tried a kick. Natsu was surprised by this and blocked it just in time. However, the kick was a mere distraction as Erza tried to uppercut him in the jaw and to dodge, Natsu leaned his head back.

"Tch!" Erza scoffed as she went back to throwing more punches.

"Erza! Stop this already!" Lisanna pleaded. Erza didn't stop.

"You bastard..." Erza suddenly said under her breath. It was quiet enough to only be heard by Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna was surprised at first. But when she looked at her eyes, she immediately realized why she was doing this, and that Natsu should figure it out for himself and should either A: Stop dodging and let her hit him, or B: Do something else to make her feel better.

Natsu did the ladder. He saw into her eyes too and noticed the look in them. There was anger, hurt, betrayal, but most of all, sadness. Sadness that he sacrificed himself, he figured. As Erza threw another punch, Natsu weaved his head to the side, grabbed her waist and to her shock, pulled her into a hug. Erza didn't know what to say or do about the hug. It's been so long since she's been subjected to Natsu's kindness that she felt overwhelmed. The other random guild members were shocked at the sudden action and didn't know if Natsu was either crazy or stupid, or even both.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry for just allowing myself to just be sacrificed like a pawn for the past two years. It's just that... I saw no other choice..." Natsu continued to explain. Erza frowned and closed her eyes.

"Fine... I accept your offer... you idiot..." she told him and secretly smiled. Natsu pulled away and let out another toothy grin.

"We should catch up later today," he proclaimed.

"Yes. I would like that. But for now, I need you and Gray." Erza said. Gray started to sweat nervously.

"W-What?"

"I heard some troubling news while I was at work. Usually, I would consult Master Makarov about this, but this is extremely urgent. That's why I need your help. You will come with me, right?"

"EH!?" Gray gawked in surprise. Natsu however grinned like the devil itself.

"Sure! Lets do it!" Natsu agreed, surprising both Erza and Gray. Erza was surprised that he wasn't making such a big deal about going on a mission with her or Gray. Normally, he would cringe in fear at the thought of working with her or just complain his ass off at the mere mention of working with Gray, but somehow that wasn't the case.

 _'No way... did he get more m-mature in the last two years?'_ Erza thought in surprise.

"W-What's going on? Why would Erza want to team up with Natsu and Gray? She's never teamed up never teamed up with any one before." The guild became chatting among themselves.

"What could this job be?"

"Forget that. Why is Natsu okay with this?"

"First he thinking, now he's able to work with Erza and Gray without problems? Seriously, who is he and what has he done with the real Natsu?" Natsu heard these comments and decided to answer them indirectly.

"The main reason I'm doing this is so I can show you guys what I've learned over the two years I was gone. Believe me, it's pretty damn good. It might be scary." Natsu said with his evil smile still present.

"Very well. We will leave tomorrow. Make sure you two prepare yourselves." Erza said.

"Oi, wait a minute. I never said that I-" Gray shut up as soon as he noticed Erza wasn't even listening.

"Hey Natsu! Can I come with you?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure," he answered. As Natsu started to leave he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mira.

"I'm coming with you too," she proclaimed.

"Huh?" said Natsu.

"What!?" said Gray and Erza. Gray was surprised because he now had to go on a mission with three people he rather wouldn't go on a mission with. Erza because she has to go on a mission with the one person she hated the most in her life. Erza decided to speak first.

"Mira, what reason do you have to co-"

"Shut up, tin can." Mira said in a cold, taunting voice. Most of the guild had a haunted look on their faces they heard the tone they hadn't heard in two heavenly years, while Erza just glared at the bar maid.

"Natsu. What were the exact words you told me about being nice to people before you sacrificed yourself to Grimoire Heart?" Mira asked.

"I said 'Who else is gonna smile for the guild while'-" Natsu suddenly stopped as he realized where Mira was going with this. "Aw shit! Really Mira!?" Natsu said with an exasperated expression.

"Yes Natsu. Really," she replied.

"What is it? What did you say Natsu?" Gray said.

"He said 'Who's gonna smile for the guild while I'm gone?'" Mira finished. All it took was one moment before everyone in the guild realized where she was going with this. And that really made the rest of the male populace of the guild really mad at Natsu for ruining their two years of wonderful bliss.

"And now that you are here..." Mira then started to glow and her clothes started to change into the same one as before except they were slightly bigger to fit her new grown endowments. She now had a mean glare spread across her face.

"I don't have to hold my true self back anymore," she finished. Every other member of the guild cowered in fear of the Majin returning from her slumber. Natsu had a look that basically said 'This is not gonna end well...' Gray had a look of stone cold fear in his eyes. Lucy had a look of surprise/shock/horror/whatever else you want to add to that. Lisanna had an astonished look on her face wondering why her sister would suddenly reform herself. Erza had a look of hatred in her eyes thinking that her rivalry with the Demon has been rekindled. And rekindled it has been as Mira met her eyes with her own nasty glare.

"Well, since I'm going, I'm gonna go home and get ready. By the way, someone tell Master that I've quit being a barmaid when he gets back." Mira announced as she walked away. As Natsu looked at her walk away he got a full view of Mira's toned ass and got a primal look in his eyes. And as he did, he realized that he was in for a _really_ tough ride.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, just so you know, every girl that Natsu gets will get marked or have a lemon chapter, so choose carefully who you vote for.**

 **Remember when I said I didn't want to put Bisca into the harem because I like Alzack? That was total BULLSHIT! What I really meant was that I didn't want to change or get rid of Asuka. So if you can send me ideas on how to do that and include Bisca, I will appreciate it.**

 **I'm sorry if my lemon chapter didn't live up to your standards. It was my first time writing one and I'm the type of writer that likes to go to the point.**

 **I've posted stuff on my profile page! Tell me what you guys think about it and if I should add anything to it.**

 **And for the guest(s) who kept reviewing my story saying that it was a copy, I KNOW THAT AND IT WAS INTENTIONAL! IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY OF MY STORY WHEN IT WAS YOUNGER, YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN I FUCKING SAID THAT IT WAS! Fun Fact: Lots of famous things have been copied from something. Angry Birds was based off of a game called "Crush the Castle", while Candy Crush Saga was based off of... well... lots of shit actually -_-'. Look how popular those are. So don't get on me when I use the storyboard for an old fanfic. And if you don't like it, STOP CLICKING ON MY STORY!**

 **500+ FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY!**


	15. Author's Note 2: Bad News

**Hey guys! It's me again! awesomeitude!**

 **Look, I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase: I'm not sure I'll be able to update this story more than once for like the entire summer. I failed my AP Physics class and now I'm on punishment. I may have to do this in between the time my mom and uncle are at work and I'll try to finish all in one day using my birthday this month (June 22 for anyone who forgot). The is some good news though! I'm also working on a new story. The Zenonia story in my profile! And speaking of my profile keep looking at that if you want to see updates on my story!**

 **So long game, unless I get a laptop or something, you're only getting at least one update this summer after this. If you have a old laptop or something that you're not using, you can mail it to me or something. PM me on it because I don't want to put my address on the internet. Seriously! HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE! XO**

 **Oh! One more thing. This fanfic is officially one year old starting yesterday!**

 ***Angels from above start chanting Hallelujah!***

 **awesomeitude**


	16. Chapter 13: Lullaby, The Cursed Song

**Chapter 13: Lullaby, The Cursed Song**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Votes for harem addition**

 **Minerva: 4 Yes**

 **Kinana: 9 Yes**

 **Chelia (maybe older): 8 Yes**

 **Jenny: 6 Yes**

 **Sorano: 12 Yes**

 **Sayla: 7 Yes Need new ideas!**

 **Kyouka: 9 Yes Need new ideas!**

 **Juvia: 9 Yes**

 **Mavis: 6 No**

 **Sherry: 6 Send me ideas!**

 **Brandish: 11 Yes**

 **Evergreen: 6**

 **Bisca: 6 Confirmed, but I'm still deciding between either she gets drunk and knocked up, or it's somehow Natsu's child.**

 **Laki: 5 Yes**

 **Ur: 5 Yes**

 **Aries: 7 Yes**

 **Edo Erza: 5**

 **Dimaria: 7 Yes**

 **Millianna: 5 Yes**

 **Mary: 5**

 **Kamika: 7 Yes**

 **Cosmos: 9 Yes**

 **Aquarius: 3**

 **Irene: 2**

 **Ikaruga: 2 No, I don't really want to incorporate her in the story. Maybe I'll put in a lemon.**

 **Fem Zeref: 2 No**

 **This is for the record, I'm not putting girls that were just in the anime into the harem.**

 **Why?**

 **Fuck you, that's why.**

* * *

 ***The Next Morning at Magnolia Station***

"Why does a monster like Erza need my power?" questioned Gray fiercely.

"I don't know and I don't care. The only reason I'm here is to show up Erza and prove I'm stronger than her, so don't expect me to come save your sorry ass. Besides, my help alone is good enough." Natsu growled just as fierce.

Then the two started brawling.

"Then why don't you go by yourself?! 'Cause I don't wanna go!" Gray yelled as he started to accidentally knock over other peoples' stuff in an attempt to.

"Fine then; don't come! Go get killed by Erza afterwards!" screamed Natsu as he did the same.

"You two are causing trouble, so shut up!" Lucy ordered. "Geez, can't you guys get along for one second?" Natsu and Gray stared at Lucy for a few seconds.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Natsu.

"Because I wanted to come!" Lucy shouted with a slight blush. The real reason behind this was that Lucy had become more attracted to Natsu over the time she had known him. She wasn't sure if it was because she felt safe around him, or maybe she wanted to get to know him better. Maybe both.

"Geez Lucy, calm down," Gray says.

"Yeah! Me and icicle here are just trying to make up for lost time. We haven't fought in almost two years." Natsu proclaims.

"Besides, you just wanted to be with Natsu, didn't you Lucy?" Happy teased. Happy was dressed in his usual clothes but also had two mini swords on his back now.

"Did not!" Lucy denied with an even bigger blush. Lucy turned towards in hopes that he didn't hear Happy or see her blush. Luckily for her, Natsu was preoccupied at the moment.

"Why are you always carrying around that sleeping bag?" Gray hissed.

"To sleep on it, you dumbass." Natsu hissed back. Lucy was starting to give on hope on stopping them from fighting. Fortunately, an angel and demon in disguise came in to stop it.

"Can you guys stop fighting already!?" Mira demanded. Gray already started to cower in fear of Mira's sheer intimidation, but Natsu had other plans.

"Aw come on Mira! I've barely fought the bastard yet!" Natsu complained.

"You've already wrecked everything around you in a ten meter radius." Lisanna deadpanned while she looked at the wreckage before her.

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaimed. This caused the entire group to sweat-drop.

"I've barely released any of my pent up energy! That's why I accepted this dumb job in the first place!" Natsu continued.

"Don't worry Natsu. If it's a job Erza needed help on, then I'm sure that you'll be able to let it all out!" Lisanna said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Lisanna!" Natsu said. "By the way, what kept up you and Mira anyway?"

Lisanna started getting a slight blush in the face. She slightly turned to her sister, who had a devious smirk on her face. Lisanna stared to sweat drop as she started remembering the "talk" she had with her sister a moment ago.

* * *

 ***10 minutes ago***

 **(A/N: Before I begin this part, I just want to say that I know that flashbacks are just lazy story-writing, and sadly I will be doing this later in the story. But goddammit, I'm to far in the story to want to start over! If you know a way I can start over and not have to re-type everything, tell me in the reviews and PMs you send me.)**

 _The Strauss sisters were standing next to the entrance of the train station. Well, one of them was standing. The other was on her ass with her back to the wall sweating like she had stage fright under the heavy aura of her fellow white-haired sibling. Mira had backed her sister in a corner quite literally. Why you may ask? Because she was angry. She had the meanest glare that she could muster up and Lisanna was trying her damn-est to not shit herself right then and there. Even people around them feared to get near the she demon as they just hurried into the train station. Let's she just what the Majin of Fairy Tail is so mad about._

 _"Where were you last night?" she coldly asked._

 _"U-U-Umm..." Lisanna stuttered. She was utterly terrified at the moment to formulate any known language. She had never been on the receiving end of such heavy hatred from her older sister before, but Mira was not accepting that for an answer._

 _"I asked you a question, Lisanna." Mira hissed._

 _"I-I was w-w-with..." Lisanna hesitated. She saw the clues that Mira liked Natsu but couldn't come to the conclusion. But now, she was wondering. Is it possible? Sadly however, Mira interrupted this train of thought._

 _"With who!?" Mira demanded._

 _"With Natsu!" Lisanna confessed. This caused all of the murderous aura around Mira to completely evaporate. She had a look of shock plastered on her pretty face as she just stared blankly at Lisanna._

 _"Y-You were with Natsu last night?" Mira asked._

 _"Yes..." Lisanna answered. Mira took an audible gulp and asked the heartbreaking question._

 _"So does that mean... that you two... you know... did it?" Mira asked solemnly._

 _"Y-Yes." Lisanna stuttered. Mira was the second person to find out about it after all right after Happy._

 _"I see." Mira said with her hair shadowing her eyes. She turned around and looked into the distance. "In that case, I-I'm happy for you two. I wish you the best." Then she started walking into the train station, but Lisanna got a good look at her and noticed a small trail of water leaving Mira's eyes. At that moment, she finally put two and two together._

 _Mirajane loves Natsu._

 _In a state of worry, Lisanna rushed up behind her sister and gave her a big hug._

 _"Mira-nee, it's okay." Lisanna pleaded._

 _"What do you mean?" Mira asked, trying to pretend that she didn't know but couldn't stop the occasional shaking of her body._

 _"I understand now Mira-nee! I know you love Natsu too!" Lisanna said as she started crying now._

 _"N-No. I don't. I-I can't. You love Natsu, and Natsu loves you back. As if I'd try to get in the way of that." Mira said, except that she was shaking even more now. "Now lets go. Natsu and the others are waiting for us," Mira said as she broke away from Lisanna's hug and started running now. However, Lisanna wouldn't accept that. She ran over to Mira again and grabbed her by the shoulders._

 _"Mira-nee!" Lisanna started as she forcefully turned Mira around, but the words in her mouth stopped there as she got a look at Mira's face._

 _She was crying._

 _"What!?" she snapped at Lisanna. Lisanna was horrified at the sight. She had hurt her big sisters feelings and made her cry. She was disgusted at herself. So she tried to make it right._

 _"I'm willing to share him." Lisanna proclaimed. Mira went wide eyed at this. She enjoyed the possibility of being able to be with Natsu, but couldn't bring herself to._

 _"No, you can't do that. I don't want to get in the way of you two. Besides, Natsu nothing if not loyal. There's no way he'll accept it." Mira said all of this with a sad smile._

 _"Yes he will! You're forgetting that Natsu wouldn't want you to be sad either. He cares for you too, you know!" Lisanna said. "Besides..." Lisanna then went on about what Natsu told her this morning. About the dragon mating ritual, Natsu being an alpha, and how he was allowed multiple mates. Also of just how big his dick is. At the end of the talk Mira had her jaw hanging in the air with a large blush spread across her face._

 _"R-Really?" Mira asked._

 _"Yes. So, are you willing to share him too?" Lisanna questioned._

 _"I'm not sure. I'm not really fond of sharing. I suppose I'll decide when I see this big cock you told me about and see if I can handle it alone." Mira smirked. Lisanna sweat-dropped at that. But then Mira went to her and brought her into a massive hug. "Thank you, Lisanna. You really know how to make me smile." Lisanna had a bright smile spread on her face and hugged her back._

 _"You're welcome, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said. She then broke the hug and ran further into the train station. "Let's go!" she shouted. Mira followed her in pursuit._

* * *

 ***Present***

"Um... Don't worry about that Natsu," Lisanna said.

"Alright fine," Natsu sighed. In actuality, Natsu wasn't entirely sure, but he knew very well he wasn't gonna find out any time soon, so he dropped it.

"Where the hell is Erza?" Mira asked.

"She's over there," Natsu said as he pointed in a direction. They all turned to see Erza still quite a distance away and summed it all up to Natsu's inhuman sense of smell. As she eventually made it to the group, she was greeted with looks of questioning and surprise.

"Sorry for taking so long," she apologized.

"THAT'S A LOT OF LUGGAGE!" Lucy shouted out loud.

"Yeesh. You took you're sweet time, didn't you tin can?" Mira sneered.

"Shut up, you harpy." Erza glared. Erza then noticed Lucy was with them. "Weren't you in Fairy Tail yesterday?" Lucy then began her introduction.

"I'm a new member, Lucy. I'll try to be useful." Lucy said while bowing.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you. I believe you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about. You defeated a gorilla bodyguard. Is that correct?"

"No, that was Natsu. And the story's gotten a little garbled." Lucy deadpanned.

"This mission might be a little risky," warned Erza, "but seeing how you did on your last job, I think you'll be okay."

"RISKY!?" Lucy shrieked.

"Hmph! Fuck risks! I don't know what this job is, but I'll only go with you under one condition!" declared Natsu.

"Condition?" Erza questioned with a serious look. While Gray was shouting about how much of an idiot he was and tried to ease Erza, Natsu still had on his serious face that in Erza's mind, got more intimidating in the past two years. The Strauss sisters and Happy were both thinking in unison.

 _'He's going to say it, isn't he?'_

"Let's hear it," said Erza.

"Once we get back, have a fight with me. I'm not the same I was before." Natsu proclaimed. Lucy and Gray looked shocked at this while the Take-Over duo and the blue flying cat sighed at his proclamation. Erza had a small smile spread across her face.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to beat you this time, but I accept your challenge," Erza said.

"Screw the false modesty Erza! I want a real, nothing held back fight!" Natsu shouted.

"I just wanted to state that. You've been gone for the past two years, and I know you haven't been sitting around doing nothing if you were able to block and dodge all my punches," Erza said with a challenging smile. She asked Gray if he wanted a fight to, but he vehemently refused.

"YOSHA! I'M ALL FIRED UP! LET'S DO THIS! Natsu shouted while lighting himself on fire.

* * *

 ***To the Train!***

Natsu was now doing a complete 180 from his previous tempo five minutes ago and suffering from his motion sickness. He was sitting with Gray on his right and Erza on his left while Mira, Lisanna, and Lucy were sitting across from them with Happy sitting on Lisanna's lap.

"Natsu, you're a disgrace," Gray said. "If you're gonna be annoying, sit somewhere else. Better yet, get off the train and just run!"

"Gray, quit messing with my husband!" Lisanna pouted. This caused the others girls to flinch, and poor Natsu was too motion-sick to even retort like he always does.

"I know this always happens, but it looks so painful," Lucy comments.

"Alright Natsu. Since your gonna annoy us for this entire trip at this rate, you can come sit on my lap if you want." Mira said adding a little sultry into her voice. This angered Erza and the fact that Natsu complied to her request wasn't helping either. Lucy had to move over the side Natsu was one before so he could have room. He was laying his head on Mira's soft thighs and sighed in happiness as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Erza had veins popping out of her head at point and decided to speak up.

"Why does Natsu have to sleep on you?" Titania said in a harsh tone. This got Mira to act all smug as she would have crossed her legs if Natsu wasn't sleeping on them.

"Because I'm more beautiful than you," Mira smirked. Killing aura was starting to be released between the two of them and they were scaring their companions as well as the people unfortunate enough to sit near their chairs. How Natsu was able to sleep threw all that was beyond anyone that was present. Then as they were starting to throw insults at each other, Lucy grew up enough courage to speak.

"U..Umm Mira-san?" she asked. Mira turned her head to her with her scowl still present.

"What?"

"W-Wh-Why did you c-change yourself to be like t-this?" Lucy asked.

"You're mistaken, Lucy," Mira sighed. "I've always been like this, even back then. However, Fire Boy here made me promise to be nice to people after he left for his two year 'training program'." Mira said those last two words with harsh sarcasm. Lucy looked confused at first until she remembered what Lisanna told her at Mount Haboke.

"You know, other than Natsu and Lisanna's magic, I haven't seen any other magic at Fairy Tail." Lucy says.

"Didn't you see mine this morning?" Gray questioned.

"Oh! That reminds me! I wanted to ask about that. What kind of magic was that?" Lucy asks. Gray then puts his hand out in front of him and places a fist on his open palm and the inside of them start to glow as he uses his magic. When he opens his hands, he reveals the Fairy Tail symbol made out of ice.

"Wow! Pretty!" Lucy exclaims.

"I use ice magic," Gray says.

"Wait. Fire. Ice... AH! Is that why you and Natsu don't get along?" Lucy asks while giggling.

"That's what everyone else in Fairy Tail believes," Lisanna chimes.

"Is that true?" Erza asks.

"Who cares!?" Gray huffed.

"Alright tin can! So what gives? You asking for help isn't natural." Mira said. Then Erza went on and explained her reasons for forming this crusade. She told them about the conversation she overheard while at a bar, about them unsealing some powerful magic called Lullaby. About Erigor and his reputation as a professional assassin, and the dark guild he hails from. At this point, they had made it off the train and the group had started to realize why Erza had needed their help. Except for Lucy though, who was afraid and kept sweating "soup" as Happy called it.

"That's why I needed your help on this endeavor," Erza says.

"I see... If it was just those guys at the bar, even you could handle them Erza. But the entire guild..." Mira said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lisanna asked.

"We march into Eisenwald," proclaimed Erza.

"Sounds interesting." Gray smirked.

"I shouldn't have come," sighed Lucy.

"You're making too much soup," said Happy.

"Stop calling it soup." Lucy complained.

"Natsu! Tell your son to stop spouting nonsense." Lisanna ordered, only to be answered with silence. "Natsu?" Again; silence. Lisanna finally turned around and realized the stunning truth.

"AH! Guys! We left Natsu on the train!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone got surprised faces on started rushing back to the station.

* * *

 ***Back to the Train***

Natsu was now sitting in his seat as the train was moving down the tracks.

"H-How... could they...?" he moaned.

"Sir, is this seat taken?" a man said to Natsu.

"Not anymore..." Natsu managed to croak.

"My my... You seem to be in pain. Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Mo-tion... sick..ness," Natsu croaked, earning an 'I see' from the man. Then the man noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Fairy Tail... A regular guild, huh. I envy you." The man sighed with a smile on his face. "Speaking of Fairy Tail, Mirajane's famous, isn't she? She's in magazines, and she's beautiful. And I don't know the name, but I heard the new girl's cute. Do you know her?" While this man was spouting his monologue, Natsu was smelling something he didn't like at all. It smelled like his power when he used his demon form. Evil. This got Natsu's attention as started to glare at the man in disgust.

"I noticed that regular guilds have many cute girls... I envy you. There are no girls in my guild. Would you please spare some?" That kind smile that the man had on while saying everything he said was starting to annoy Natsu as he now starting to ignore what he said.

"Or should I say... Kick! Hyaha!" The man now kicked Natsu in the face. "Don't ignore me. That's being discriminatory to dark guilds." Then the man noticed that Natsu was sending him a very harsh glare.

"Shut... the fuck... up..." Natsu groaned.

"Oh! You finally talked! Hyaha! My name is Kageyama of the dark guild Eisenwald," Kageyama said with a wicked smirk. "Lately, Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention. Stuck up people like that annoy the hell out of me, you know. Do you know what we call Fairy Tail? Flies." At this point, if Natsu could use his magic, he would have incinerated the stupid man in front of him. Then Kageyama had to make it even worse has he now started swatting Natsu on the head like he was swatting a fly. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He got up and lit his hands on fire, but his fire fizzled out due to his motion sickness.

"Hyahaha! What kinda magic is that!? _This_ is how you use magic!" Kageyama's shadow started rising and formed a fist and uppercut Natsu to the floor. Kageyama let out another roll of laughter, until the train suddenly stopped.

"What!? The emergency break!?" The sudden stop caused Kageyama's pack to fly off his seat and impact onto the floor and scatter its contents onto the floor. It showed a strange flute made out of wood and had a skull with three eye holes at the end of it. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized that evil smell he smelled earlier was coming from it.

"Y-You saw it..." Kageyama said. Natsu made the jump for it and grabbed it. Kageyama used his magic by forming multiple shadow arms to try and grab it, but Natsu dodged them all and charged him. Natsu drove his flaming fist into Kageyama's face and drove him into the ground. The fire in the punch blasted Kageyama into the next train car. Kageyama was now lying on the floor charred.

"That was thanks for earlier. My **Fly Punch!"** Natsu smirked.

"B-Bastard..." Kageyama groaned. Then the intercom on the train spoke saying that the emergency stop was a mistake and the train will be moving again.

"Shit..." Natsu muttered. "I'm outta here!" Natsu jumped on the top of chair he was sitting in, and in one leap, grabbed his stuff and landed on the floor in one fell swoop. He made sure to stuff the flute he got in his pack.

"I won't let you! You picked a fight with Eisenwald! Don't think you can get away with it, you pathetic fly!" Kageyama swore as he got back up and went into the train car Natsu was in.

"Same goes for you. I know your face now. No one belittles my family and gets away with it!" Natsu declares. The train now started to move. "I'll find you! And when I do I'll- Urp!" Natsu, realizing he was running out time, crashed through the window and sprouted out his fire wings and flew in the opposite direction of the train to see his companions coming towards him on a magic four wheeler with Erza as the driver.

"Natsu!?" Erza said.

"He can fly now!?" shouted Gray. Natsu flew past the group as they stopped and got out of the four wheeler.

"Natsu! Why didn't you tell me you could fly!?" Mira asked.

"I said I was keeping everything I learned while in Grimoire Heart a secret, remember?" Natsu smirked in a smug mannor. This caused a vein to pop on Mira's forehead and almost thrash the dragon slayer. "Besides, how could you guys just leave me behind!? You all are terrible!"

"Sorry," said Lisanna and Lucy.

"I apologize," said Erza.

"I don't apologize anymore," Mira denied.

"I don't care," Gray said.

"I'm happy you're safe," she said as she shoved his face into her breastplate, bruising Natsu.

"Who said I was safe!? I got into a fight with some guy from a dark guild! He said his name was Kageyama of the dark guild named Eisenwald." Upon hearing the word Eisenwald, the Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened and realized he probably ran into the guy who probably had the Lullaby!

"Idiot!" Erza screeched as she smacked Natsu 20 yards away. Lucy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the sight. "Eisenwald is the dark guild were after!"

"First I've heard of it..." Natsu grunted as he recovered from the hit.

"Weren't you listening to my story!?" Erza shouted.

"He was sleeping on my sexy legs, remember tin can?" Mira said smugly. The two started butting heads again. Natsu remembered the thing he took from Kageyama.

"That's right! When I was fighting him off, I was able to snag this from him earlier," he said as he brought out the flute he grabbed.

"Eww," Mira said.

"Dude that's gross. Put it away!" Gray complained.

"What is it anyway?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know. I smelled it and I just didn't like it, so I took it from the guy." Natsu says.

"A flute with a three eyed skull..." Lucy muttered.

"What's up Lucy?" Happy asked.

"No. It can't be... It's just a made up story... But if that flute is the **Cursed Song...** Oh no..." Lucy kept muttering. "That flute is the Lullaby! Lullaby, the magic of Death!"

"What?" Erza asked.

"Cursed Song?" Gray said.

"I've only read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic, there's such a thing as 'Murder by Curse' right?"

"Yeah. Just like the name suggests, it'll curse the target and cast 'death'. It's black magic." Lisanna answered.

"Lullaby is worse than that," Lucy said coldly.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile at Kunugi Station ahead of Team Natsu***

People were screaming as they were trying to run away as they were being captured by the Eisenwald members.

"Eisenwald is taking over!" the Eisenwald members declared.

"Man, I can't believe we're taking hostages," one member said.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't have to if Kage-chan here didn't fuck up in his mission!" another laughed.

"Why did we need that that flute to do our plan anyway?"

"Easy! The flute was just a tool for 'Murder by Curse' at first, but the great dark mage, Zeref, further developed this into a magic flute."

"Indeed..." Erigor said, "He created such a terrible thing..."

 **"'Mass-Murder Curse Magic' Lullaby...** That puts a death curse on on everyone who hears its melody!" The train started moving further down the tracks. "Let the show begin!"

* * *

 ***Back to Team Natsu***

The team was now speeding east along the train tracks en route to the Eisenwald dark guild. With Erza in the driver's seat, Gray sitting on the roof, and the rest sitting in the inside.

"Damn you Eisenwald! We won't forgive you for trying to use such a dangerous power!" Erza growled as she sped down the road.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Here's the update I promised! I promise I'll actually try to work during the summer, especially on my other story ideas. But when school comes out again, I'll be back to my monthly updates. Also, I'll be leaving to back to my birth-town of Boston in a few days! I'm excited, but at the same time, I'm also not sure what this means for my fanfiction. I've heard that the house has been renovated since we were last there, but unless there's a computer I can use, there's no way I can work while I'm there. Quick Side Note: I watched Deadpool last month on my PC. It. Was. AWESOME! Cockshot! XDDDDDD!**

 **PLEASE Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**


	17. Chapter 14: Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald

**Chapter 14: Fairy Tail vs. Eisenwald**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Votes for harem addition**

 **Minerva: 4 Yes**

 **Kinana: 9 Yes**

 **Chelia (maybe older): 8 Yes**

 **Jenny: 6 Yes**

 **Sorano: 12 Yes**

 **Sayla: 7 Yes**

 **Kyouka: 9 Yes**

 **Juvia: 9 Yes**

 **Mavis: 6 No**

 **Sherry: 6 Send me ideas!**

 **Brandish: 11 Yes**

 **Evergreen: 6**

 **Bisca: 6 I've finally decided.**

 **Laki: 5 Yes**

 **Ur: 5 Yes**

 **Aries: 7 Yes**

 **Edo Erza: 5**

 **Dimaria: 7 Yes**

 **Millianna: 5 Yes**

 **Mary: 5**

 **Kamika: 7 Yes**

 **Cosmos: 9 Yes**

 **Aquarius: 3**

 **Irene: 2**

 **Ikaruga: 2 No, I don't really want to incorporate her in the story. Maybe I'll put in a lemon.**

 **Fem Zeref: 2 No**

* * *

 ***Oshibana***

Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Lucy, and Gray were inside the train station with a dozen other Eisenwald members at their feet. The meaning actually being that they met up with them on the way here. After getting in from the station managers, they stood at the entrance ready for battle.

"You guys remember the plan, right?" Natsu said.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"I still can't believe that you of all came up with a good plan. Grimoire Heart must've seriously done something to you for that to happen." Gray mocked.

"I can be smart whenever I want to!" retorted Natsu.

"Then why don't you do it all the time?" Lisanna interrogated.

"Too much effort," Natsu flatly stated. Lisanna rolled his eyes at the response.

"Let's just do this!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed.

"Aye sir!" Happy followed. And with that, Natsu blew the door down with his fiery flames. All those inside turned to see the instigator of the explosion and were filled with rage to see the Fairy Tail members.

"Hey! It's Fairy Tail!" one member roared.

"And from the looks of it, they seemed to have defeated our _envoys_." another said.

"Tough luck, huh?" Natsu said with a feral grin. "You guys are about to become the pray of Fairy Tail! I take it you're Erigor?"

"That's right." The man with the scythe, now known as Erigor said.

"Good. Before I char you right now I gotta ask. What are you guys planning to do with Lullaby over here?" Natsu asked while taking out Lullaby and dangling it mockingly.

"Take a guess," Erigor simply answered as he flew up to the speakers with wind magic. This piqued Happy's interest as he now marked Erigor. Natsu's eyes suddenly widened as he realized what Erigor was planning.

"You were planning on broadcasting this thing!?" Natsu yelled. This just earned laughter from Erigor as he went on preaching about how the hundred or thousands of people here who don't know about how their rights were revoked were fools committing the sin of not noticing them, and the Shinigami is here to punish them with death.

"You won't get your rights back like that!" Lisanna said.

"We no longer care about having rights. Now we seek authority so we can simply wipe off the past and control the future." Erigor proclaimed.

"What a pity for you little flies..." Kageyama said as he started using his magic. "You won't be around to witness the Dark Age!" A shadow arm had appeared from the fast stream of shadow that went toward Lisanna and Lucy. However, Natsu shot out his arm and sent a blast of fire at the shadow arm and incinerated it.

"There you are, you bastard!" Natsu growled. Kageyama flinched!

"I'm not after you right now though, right now, I want him!" Natsu declared as he lit his feet on fire and boosted himself toward Erigor. Erigor dodged and escaped. Natsu and Happy chased after him, and Gray went along too after he saw two other guys including Kageyama go after them. Meaning all that were left in the hall were the rest of Eisenwald and Lisanna and Lucy. This got the dark guild to smirk.

"Look at that! They left the girls all alone!" one member snickered.

"Lets catch them and sell them on the market!" another suggested.

"Come on. Don't you think we should test them out before we sell them first?"one member spoke with a sick grin. Him saying this got the rest of his guild to shout in agreement.

"I can't wait for the Fairy Strip Show!" one member said within the shouts.

Lisanna was sick to the core with anger. If they think they're gonna turn her into a prostitute, then they have another thing coming. She was a Fairy Tail mage and the mate to Natsu Dragneel, the future strongest wizard in the world! She's not going down without a fight. They're gonna have to earn this honey pot if they're gonna get it. As she was thinking that, Lucy was doing her best to look cute and try to convince them not rape her but of course that was failing. Before Lisanna could even flare her magic, a dark blur shot into the train station and exploded on impact with the Eisenwald guild. This startled the Dar mages and they all turned in the direction of the explosion, ready to attack at will. When the smoke cleared however, they wanted to run away instead. Standing in the epicenter of the explosion was was other than Mirajane Strauss, the Majin of Fairy Tail. She was in her Satan Soul form and she was wearing an evil grin across her beautiful face, making her look that much more demonic.

 **"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that for me?"** she started.

 **"Did you say you were gonna rape and prostitute my cute little sister?!"** Mira growled. For those who were struggling to not crap in their pants, this put them over the edge. As this was happening, another blur attacked the crowd of Eisenwald wizards. This blur was revealed to be Erza Scarlet.

"Despicable," she hissed in disgust. As the two female Spartans went to town on the poor dark guild, Lucy watched in astonishment.

"A-Amazing..." she breathed out. That was all she could say. She was too awestruck at the destructive performance.

"Yeah. They really are something." Lisanna smiled.

"What kind of magic is that though?" Lucy questioned.

"My sister's magic is the same as mine. Take Over Magic. But unlike me, who uses the souls of animals, Mira-nee uses the souls of demons." Lisanna explained.

"The souls of demons?!" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy stole a look of Mira and realized that Lisanna was right. The magic power she was giving off, the attacks that she was unleashing, there was no other way to describe it other than demonic. Truly worthy of the moniker...

"Majin..." Lucy breathed out. Lisanna smiled in agreement.

"Meanwhile, Erza's magic is Re-Quip magic. However this isn't your average Re-Quip magic." Lisanna informs.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks. Lucy looks on at Erza fighting and saw her fight while switching threw a number of weapons. Swords, spears, axes, and twin swords. The Eisenwald members just couldn't keep up with her strength or her speed to Ex-Quip.

"Th-this woman... How can she Ex-Quip her weapons so fast?!" a frightened member shouted.

"Ex-Quip?" Lucy asked.

"Magic swords are just like your celestial spirits; they are stored in a different space and you can summon them as you please. We call the procedure to switch between them: Ex-Quip." Lisanna explains.

"I see... Amazing." Lucy says.

"Erza's greatness starts here, though." Lisanna says with a determined smirk.

"Erza?" Karakka, one member of Eisenwald questions.

"There's still this many..." Erza mutters. "No choice then. I'll just wipe you all out at once." Erza proclaims as she Ex-Quips out of her armor. At first the dark mages had started ogling her, at the ones that weren't still getting trashed by Mira, but then she started showing other armor on her.

"Swords-mages usually Ex-Quip their weapons as they fight, but Erza can fight while Ex-Quipping her "Magic Armor" to increase her ability," Lisanna continues. "That's Erza's magic..."

"The Knight!" as it now showed Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Some of the men cheered again as some of the armor revealed some skin and made her look pretty.

"If you think that you're gonna get the spotlight for this, think again Red!" Mira declares as she charges her magic as well.

 **"Blumenblatt!"** Erza shouts as her blades cut up a bunch of Eisenwald members.

 **"Satanic Blast!"** screamed Mira as she released an orb of her magic and cast it at the poor dark mages and created an explosion of dark magic in the form of a pillar.

"Bring it on! I'll be your opponent!" A big guy named Beard who somehow survived the attack.

"Shit! I remember now! The Titania, Erza Scarlet! As well as the Majin, Mirajane Strauss!" said Karakka. He was in for a nasty shock however when the big guy gets his ads kicked almost immediately. He attempts to make a break for it, but Lisanna and Lucy catch him. The girls leave to the front of the station to tell the citizens to leave.

* * *

 ***Back to the guys***

Natsu, Gray, and Happy are still running threw the train station looking for Erigor, but separated to try and cover more ground. Gray got stopped by the other Eisenwald member in the broadcasting room, Natsu tried to find Kageyama, and Happy ran into Erigor.

Let's move to Happy, shall we?

"Erigor!" Happy shouted. Erigor reveals himself to Happy and just scoffs.

"What can a little kitty-cat like you do to me, the Shinigami?" Erigor brags.

"Plenty I do to you. One of them being that I can kick your ass!" Happy said as he brought a fish out of his pack and channeled his magic.

 **"Gust Sword!"** Happy shouts as a small whirlwind comes from his fish. Erigor dodges rather fast and he ends up behind Happy with his scythe raised high.

"The Shinigami always gets his prey..." Erigor whispers as he brings down his scythe. Happy quickly turns around and blocks with his fish and is forced back. "You're good. As much as I'd like to finish you off, I have more important matters to attend to..." Erigor attempts to leave but a crash through the wall interrupts him. The smoke from the crash reveals Natsu, smirking evilly.

"Like looking for me?" he said in a low and threatening voice.

"Just who I was looking for," Erigor answered back. Natsu and Erigor charged at each other. Natsu lit his hands and feet on fire while he was trading blows with Erigor. Every strike was met with either another strike or parry. Eventually Erigor got behind Natsu and tried to slice at him with his scythe. Natsu barely manages to dodge, but he does. And with lightning speed, Natsu grabs Erigor by the face and a red magic circle appears on his wrist.

 **"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"** yells Natsu as Erigor is blasted threw a wall to outside by a harsh explosion of flames by Natsu.

"Whoa! That's a new one!" says Happy.

"Thanks! I came up with that one through... well lets not go there. We still got a job to do." states Natsu as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. The duo raced over to the hole Natsu made with Erigor, but were shocked when they looked out and saw a giant wall of wind in front to them.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted. Natsu jumped at the wind wall and tried to punch it away, but he was knocked back into the room.

"This wind magic is too strong Natsu! We won't be able to get through it," Happy said.

"Where's everyone else?!" Natsu shouted.

"Probably still downstairs. Lets go!" Happy said. They ran off in search for the others and found Erza, Mira, and Gray there back in the main hall.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Natsu shouted.

"Giant magic wall of wind trapping us in here? Yeah, we saw that too." Mira deadpanned.

"I found out that Erigor's real targets were the guild masters in Clover Town, not the citizens here." Gray informed.

"Why would Erigor trap us in here then? He can't seriously think he can take on all of the guild master s of Fiore and win, right?" Mira said.

"You're right. No one can be that strong, and Natsu has the Lullaby with him," Erza said.

"Yeah," Natsu said as he reached into his back pocket only to fell a huge tear in it. His face paled as a result. He started fumbling through his pockets and everyone started to get worried.

"Uh... everything okay Natsu?" Mira asked. As Natsu continued to shuffle through his pockets, he finally reached the very bad conclusion we all saw coming.

"I don't have it..." Natsu muttered.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed.

"What do mean you don't have it?!" Mira yelled while throttling him.

"It must have been when Erigor tried to slice you in the back. He wasn't aiming for you at all; he was aiming for Lullaby that was in your pocket!" Happy deduced.

"God dammit!" Natsu cursed. As much as he hated to admit it, Erigor really got him.

"Everyone give a round of applause to Flame Brain," Gray deadpanned and clapped in a slow, mocking way.

"Now's not the time for the blame game! We need to figure out a way out of that trap," Mira said.

"If I recall, there was someone named Kage in Eisenwald who broke the seal of the Lullaby all by himself," Erza said.

"Then he should be a dispeller! Lets find him!" Mira orders. They split up in an effort to find him faster and Natsu had his own way of finding him.

"KAGEYAMA!" Natsu shouted as he broke down another wall. Since Natsu couldn't smell Kageyama for some reason, he decided to bust into every room until he found him. As he continued to bash down walls, Kage just looked at him through a shadow he created in bewilderment.

 _'Doesn't he know how to use doors? Dumbass...'_ he thought. _'_ _Well, if he want's me...'_ Kage thought as he came out of his shadow.

"Come and get me!" he shouted as he attacked Natsu. However, right before he did, Natsu caught his foot as he was attacking.

"Got you..." Natsu said ominously as he revealed his trademark smirk. A magic circle appeared on his wrist.

 **"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"** Natsu roared as his hand exploded flames at Kage. Kage was launched into a wall and prepared to fight Natsu.

 **"Orochi Shadow!"** Kage yelled as shadows shaped like snakes blitzed towards Natsu. Natsu lit his hands and feet on fire and swished and slashed through all of them one by one.

"N-No way! He destroyed all of them?!" Kage stuttered. Natsu charged at Kageyama, hands still ablaze, and punched him right in the face hard enough to make him hit another wall. Natsu still has his hands on fire, brings them together, and grabs Kage.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** he yelled as he brought Kage to the ground and exploded him with his attack. Natsu grabs Kage again and throws him into another wall.

 _'M-Monster!'_ Kage thinks as Natsu breaths a large beam of fire at him. Causing another explosion that rocked the whole train station.

"I win," Natsu breathed out with his smirk still on his face. Yes, his smirk never left as he was going to town with Kageyama.

"Natsu!" Happy yells as he was coming towards him with Erza, Mira, and Gray at his side. Erza immediately rushed over to Kage and pinned him to the wall.

"I want the magic wall of wind nullified at once. You'll gain a new cut every time you say "no"." Erza said as she held a sword to his face.

"Sheesh, I already kicked his ass, doing that is just overboard." Natsu said.

"Tell me about it." Mira agrees just for the sake of ganging up on Erza.

"Shut up!" Erza roared at them. She looked back at Kage threateningly. "Do we understand each other?"

"U-Understo-" Kage said but suddenly stopped as he coughed up blood. This shocked the others until he suddenly fell over revealing a knife had been shoved into his back.

"KAGE!" they all yelled. Karakka, the guy Lucy and Lisanna were chasing after revealed himself behind Kage and appeared shocked as if he couldn't believe what he just did.

"Wasn't he your nakama?" said as the look on his face became darker and darker. Karakka just tried to leave in fear but Natsu wasn't about to have that. Natsu punched the wall he went into and punched him into unconsciousness. As everyone there was yelling for their own reasons, Lucy and Lisanna finally caught up.

"Um... Did we come at a bad time?" Lisanna asked with an awkward smile. Happy quickly got them up to speed as they proceeded to the entrance of the train station.

"Their target is the regular meeting?!" Lucy and Lisanna yelled.

"Aye, and we can't get out unless we do something about this magic wall of wind," Happy says.

"Natsu! You've trained with the strongest dark guild for two straight years! Can't you bust down this thing with some powerful attack?!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah, unless you want yourselves and half of the city to die in the process." Natsu rebutted.

"God dammit! Tell me this isn't happening..." Mira says in frustration.

"Do you think we can go under it somehow?" Lisanna asks trying to offer ideas.

"How little sis? None of us have magic that can dig and we're standing on stone!" Mira said.

"Dig..." Happy muttered. Suddenly Happy got an idea.

"Oh! I just remembered something! Lucy, remember that celestial spirit that could dig holes back in Everlue's mansion?" Happy started.

"You mean Virgo? What about her?" Lucy asked.

"Look what I got!" Happy said as he reached into his pack and pulled out Virgo's celestial key.

"What the?! You shouldn't take other people's celestial keys without permission!" Lucy yelled.

"No, she said she wanted you to have it after that fatass got arrested." Happy answered.

"Tempting offer, but I don't feel like making a contract right now with our situation." Lucy stated.

"I second that." Mira said, putting in her two cents.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you this!" Happy complained. "You can get Virgo to dig us out of here!"

"What?!" Erza said.

"Is that true?!" Gray also said.

"That is true! Good thinking Happy!" Natsu congratulated.

"Give it to me!" Lucy said as she snatched the key. **"Open! The Door to the Virgin! Virgo!"** She said as she summoned Virgo. But Virgo looked much different. Instead of the giant gorilla-like build from before, she now had well developed curves, voluptuous chest, and tear drop shaped hips. All in all, she looked beautiful; especially in her maid outfit. Natsu got a little turned on due to his mating season and seeing a beautiful and strong woman in front of him, but he pushed down the urge.

"How may I serve you, mistress?" Virgo said. Lucy was just gawking at the sight of Virgo. She was expecting the gorilla version of her, not this.

"Who are you?!" she shouted.

"I'm Virgo of the Twelve Golden Gates. I've taken this appearance since I believed you would favor my real appearance better." Virgo informed.

"I sure as hell like it. She looks cute." Gray said.

"Listen, can we make a contract later? We're in a massive hurry." Lucy pleads.

"As you wish, Mistress." Virgo complies.

"And don't call me mistress." Virgo took a look at the whip attached to Lucy's hip.

Then how about 'Queen' or 'Dominatrix'?"

"That's even worse!"

"How about 'Princess'?"

"That's more like it." Lucy said with a smirk.

"HURRY UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Mira roared.

"Yes. Here I go!" Virgo says as she dives through the ground creating a hole.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Lisanna said in awe.

"let's hurry through the hole!" Gray said. Gray then saw Natsu picking up Kage about to carry him. "Natsu, what are you doing?!"

"It'll leave a bad taste in my mouth if he dies right after I fought him," Natsu declares. This earned him looks of adoration from the girls present and Kage, who had been unconscious since he was stabbed, had just woken up to hear Natsu say that. They all hurried up and got on the other side. The wind was really crazy on the outside and Lisanna's Lucy's skirts almost flies up.

"Princess! The wind is making your skirt fly!" Virgo says as she pulls Lucy's skirt down.

"What about your own?!" Lisanna shouts as she tries to pull her own skirt down. She notices Natsu is staring at Virgo's panties who were flying up along with Gray. "Perverts!" she yelled as as she smacked each of them in the face and they fall to the floor. Virgo finally notices Natsu and just stares at him.

"Pink hair..." she mutters. Then she gets hearts in her eyes all of a sudden. She rushes up to him and latches to his side. "We're destined for each other. Marry me." Virgo says as she tries to kiss him.

"NO!" the other girls besides Lucy yell as they push Virgo off of Natsu. Then they gain dark aura around them and look right at Natsu. "Natsu..." they growled. Natsu notices this and and starts running.

"AHHH!" he screams as he runs around trying to lose them. "Happy! Help me!" Natsu screams, but Happy wouldn't help him. Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't see Happy anywhere. Where is he?

* * *

 ***To Erigor***

Erigor could see Clover Town off in the distance. Since he had recovered most of his magic power from making the wind wall, he was now flying there. His target was within his grasp.

"I see, that's the town where those geezers are. Those geezers took away our jobs and rights... Just wait and see! I'll kill you all with the melody of the Lullaby! It's Shinigami's Purge!" he yelled as he started going faster. However he noticed an extremely fast object heading right towards him from behind him. He turns around and sees a small object with a sonic-boom cone behind it. His eyes widen when the object gets closer and he notices what it is.

It's Happy.

Happy rams into Erigor's face, knocking him to the ground. Erigor crashes into the train tracks below him that lead to Clover Town. He glares at Happy with pure hatred written all over his face.

"How did you catch up to me so fast?!" he demanded.

"Max Speed. No, Sonic Boom!" Happy says. "And if your asking why I'm here that's easy." Happy's body then started to glow. He got bigger, taller, and his hair shifted to his head. **(A/N: If you remember the clothes I described Happy in a chapter or two ago, he's still wearing it.)** He now had the appearance of Natsu when he was 13 years old, with his hair being blue and having cat ears, his irises still being the same, and the dual swords on his back changed size with him. "I came to kick your ass! You gentle breeze bastard!"

* * *

 ***To the gang***

They were currently all on a magic mobile that Erza was driving at high speeds. This was a different magic mobile however since Eisenwald destroyed their original one, so they were, as Erza puts it, "borrowing" it.

"Oi Salamander," Kage called out. Yes Natsu was in the magic mobile so you can guess what state he's in right now. It was slightly better though since he was laying on Lisanna's lap.

"Y-yesss..." he managed to grown out.

"Why did you pull me out of there?" Kage asked.

"You didn't hear me last time? Well let me say it again. It'll leave a bad taste in my mouth if you had died after fighting me." Natsu said.

"But were enemies!" Kage yelled. Then Kage figured something. "Oh. You plan on using me to negotiate with Erigor. That's never gonna happen. He's cold-blooded."

"Uwaaaah. What a gloomy thought." Lucy cried.

"I can kill you right now if you want to die that badly," Mira offered.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna interjects.

"Life and death aren't the only two possible outcomes in conflict, right?" Mira continued. "You should all live your lives more positively." Kage just stares at Mira until they hit a bump in the road and Lucy ends up flying into Kage, butt first.

"Damn it Red! Let me drive!" Mira shouted.

"Sorry, I'm okay." Kage said with Lucy adorning a slight blush on her face while covering her skirt. Erza was getting tired between using magic mobile at high speed twice today and the fight she had with the other Eisenwald wizards, she starting to run on empty.

"Don't go bumping into people with that fat ass of yours." Kage remarked.

"Hieeeeek! Sexual harassment! Gray, kill him!" Lucy ordered.

"Hey, don't let Mira's sage advice go to waste now." Gray deadpanned.

 _'Happy! I've seen you train for the last two years. I've even helped you. I know you can do it!'_ Erza thought with determination.

 _Happy! I saw you easily beat that bodyguard with a shit eating grin on your face! You got this buddy!'_ Natsu thought with a wearily grin on his face.

 _'Happy! If you really think you can fight alongside Natsu, then prove by beating that motherfucker!'_ Mira thought in her form of encouragement.

 _'Happy... I believe you can do it...'_ Lisanna thought with love.

 _'Happy. If you're a Fairy Tail wizard, then fight like one and kick his ass!'_ Gray thought.

 _'Stop Erigor!'_ they all thought in unison.

* * *

 ***Back to Happy and Erigor***

As if hearing their thoughts, Happy had a look of great determination on his face. He wasn't going to let Erigor leave this place conscious.

"I'm all fired up..." he muttered with a smirk.

"Kick my ass? Me? The Shinigami?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Erigor laughed and laughed like a madman. He started moving his hand in specific ways with two fingers pointed then pointed at Happy. Happy felt the effect immediately. A large gust of wind came at him. He used his arms to defend his face, but his arms started to receive cuts.

"Die," Erigor said. Happy was knocked over the edge of the train bridge. Erigor pointed his hand downtard and Happy was sent barreling over the edge. Erigor turned around to leave, but turned around when he felt magic being fluctuated. Then he saw Happy flying with his wings again and landed back on the train tracks.

"What?! Balancing two different magics at the same time?!" Erigor shouted. He didn't have more time to talk due to Happy charging him with his feet covered in wind magic. He took out his fish sword and coated it with wind magic and struck him.

 **"Gust Sword!"** Happy yelled as he blasted Erigor with a gust of wind at point blank range. Happy rushed over to Ergor and coated his fish sword in wind again.

 **"Gale Sword!"** he shouted as a great sword made of wind bashed on top of Erigor's head. Happy swung at Erigor again, but Erigor dodged by flying upward.

"Don't get cocky!" Erigor shouted as he threw his hand up and lifted Happy into the air. He performed more hand symbols in preparation for an attack.

 **"Storm Bringer!"** A large typhoon was expelled from Erigor's hand and hit Happy. Happy was spun around within the typhoon, and when it stopped, Happy was incapacitated. Erigor swooped in for the kill with his scythe, but Happy lands on the ground and ducks under the attack. Happy then starts spinning really fast with his wind magic and its starts to gather around him.

 **"Typhoon Release!"** Happy yelled. In an instant, all of the collected wind bursts out into a large blast. Erigor is knocked back from the impact and the debris.

 _'What's with this cat?! Everything it does makes no sense! Is this a Fairy Tail mage?'_ Erigor thought in shock.

"It seems that I've underestimated your abilities. Let's fight seriously now." Erigor said.

"Bring it!" Happy said with pride.

 **"Storm Mail."** Erigor made an X with his arms and wind started gathering around him. It coated him like a suit of armor. Happy charged at him, sword held high.

 **"Gust Sword!"** Happy shouted as he blasted Erigor with his wind magic, but Erigor merely put his hand up and blocked it easily. Happy looked shocked.

"I knew it. You can't break through my Storm Mail. I am the greater wind mage!" Erigor releases a overwhelming burst of wind.

"What is this?! It's like my Typhoon Release!" Happy said.

 **"Storm Shred!"** Erigor screamed. He swiped his hand out in front of him and a blade of wind was launched. Happy dodged the wind blade, but Erigor launched more wind blades at him. Happy was barely dodging all of them as they were barely let him stay on his feet. Happy saw an opening and decided to take it.

 **"Gale Sword!"** he shouted as he charged at and swung his attack at Erigor, but was blown away by the sheer power of his Storm Mail. "Damn it! I can't even get close to him!" Erigor then bends his arms and pointed his index and middle fingers to the sky.

 **"Emera Baram!"** Erigor screams. He puts his hands in front of him in an X shape and fires a large concentrated blast of wind blades at Happy. Happy can't avoid it and is hit by it directly. A large smoke cloud forms and when it clears, Happy is lying on the ground, seemingly defeated. His shirt had been torn off and he had scratches and bruises all over his body. "Not bad, you're body's still in one piece. You were pretty good for a kitty cat. Don't worry. I'll send the geezers to where you are with the Melody of Lullaby." Erigor was about to leave until he saw Happy get back up.

"Hey now. Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm still not dead." Happy said as he got back up with his dark smirk on. Erigor looked like he had seen someone get resurrected from the dead, and if you asked him, he might say he did. "If you want the guild masters dead so much, then fight them head on! And if I want to fight alongside Natsu, then I have to prove I have the right to... by beating you!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Erigor mocked.

"Like this," Happy reached for the dual blades on his back and unsheathed them. Almost immediately, concentrated wind was released from the sheathes and coated the weapons. The blades themselves were broad-shaped and four feet long, with blue scabbards on each of them. Erigor saw this and couldn't believe his eyes. He's seen weapons enchanted with element, but never one that could use wind.

 **"Dual Wind Blades: Boreas!"** Happy shouted as heavy wind picked up around him and the weapons. Happy wasted no time to restart the fight and closed the back between him and Erigor. Erigor was barely able to dodge the uppercut from below with the blades. Erigor noticed the cut it formed on his Storm Mail. His eyes widened as he realized he needed to create distance between him and Happy he flew threw the air and prepared another attack.

 **"Storm Shred!"** he shouted and sent multiple wind blades at Happy. Happy didn't even flinch at the attack and flew up at Erigor with his wings at an alarming rate. Happy raised his swords high and knocked Erigor back down to the ground hard. Erigor was about to respond, but Happy beat him to it again by having his blades have much larger great swords of wind surround themselves and having them raised high above his head.

 **"Gale Sword!"** Happy yelled as he brought down his attack on Erigor. The result was a large explosion that nearly broke the whole bridge. The dust cleared revealing Erigor knocked out and defeated.

"See Natsu? I can do it too..." Happy groaned as he laid on his back with a broad smile.

Eisenwald was defeated.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **BAM! Didn't see that coming did ya?! Happy will have more fighting scenes in the future!**

 **So yeah; here's my chapter. Sorry about not being able to update in August. Between focusing on my studies because of the rewards I'm being promised and also working on making an RPG game as well as working on my Zenonia story that's now in progress, I've been pretty busy. Also, Election Day passed. our four years of shit finally begins. God dammit. While I didn't want Trump to be president, I also didn't wan't anyone else to be president either. Because seriously, there was NO ONE in the selection this time that could've been a good president. NO ONE!**

 **I also got nice presents and saw Star Wars: Rogue One! P.S. Darth Vader is a badass!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **PLEASE Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc.**


	18. Chapter 15: Natsu vs Lullaby

**So here's the rub, guys. I'm officially deciding to say "Fuck it" to the poll and just putting in the girls that I want in the story. There are two reasons for this. First reason is that the poll is becoming harder to manage with all the reviews that come in about it whenever I upload a new chapter, especially with so many different votes at once. Second reason: It's MY FanFiction. And I decide what I wanna do with it.**

 **Also I got huge news to deliver at the Authors Note at the end of the chapter. So keep reading until the end. Alright, no more wasting time. Here we go.**

 **Chapter 15: Natsu vs. Lullaby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 ***To the fairies***

The rest of the gang of fairies started to go over the bridge. As they went forward, they started to notice two bodies on the ground. One was unconscious while the other was starting to get up at them coming.

"Happy!" Lisanna yelled from her spot.

"Oi!" Happy said from is spot. "What took you guys so long? I already took care of things here." Erigor was seen lying down on the floor unconscious. Erza, Mira and Gray just smirked at the scene and Lisanna just let out small tears of joy, happy that her 'son' was alive and mostly okay. Natsu and Lucy just looked on in confusion wondering who that boy was. And Kageyama was just shocked.

"N-No way!" he yelled. "Erigor-san was defeated!?" The magic four wheeler finally stopped and Erza took of the magic consuming cuff.

"Erza, are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me," Erza replies. Erza groggily got off the magic mobile with the others.

"Natsu!" Happy called out. "Check it out! I defeated this guy on my own!" Natsu just looked at Happy, still confused at the site of a blue-haired boy that looked like him but younger.

"Um... Who are you exactly?" Natsu asked. Happy just looked shocked and then started crying.

"WAAAAHH! Mama! Natsu forgot about me!" Happy wailed as he hugged himself into Lisanna's chest. Natsu was slightly peeved off at the sight, but ultimately held it in.

"No he hasn't. He's just never seen your transformation before Happy," Lisanna says in soothing voice.

"Wait, what?! Happy?!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he turned back into his original, adorable self.

"Whoa! You can transform!? I guess that explains why you wear clothes now," Natsu said.

"Wow," Lucy gasped. Lisanna carefully picked up Happy and cradled him with a tearful smile.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.

"Anyway," Mira said, "Good job, Happy. Now the masters are safe." Everyone let loose their own smiles. "Since we're already here, we might as well go see the old man at the meeting place. We need to report this incident and ask about what to do with the flute. Clover's just up ahead." Then all of a sudden, the magic four wheeler suddenly stared moving and Kageyama was driving it.

"Kage!" Erza shouted.

"At least warn us before you move the vehicle!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"You flies were careless..." Kageyama said as a shadow arm picked up the flute. "The Lullaby is in my hands! Serves you right!" Everyone just looked surprised or shocked at Kageyama's actions.

"THAT BASTARD!" Natsu yelled while lighting himself on fire.

"How could he?! We even saved him!" Lucy complained.

"After him!" Erza ordered.

* * *

 ***Clover Town***

Kageyama ditched the magic four wheeler when he got to Clover Town and started running towards the regular meeting's place. He was panting as looked to a window and saw that the guild master's were still in there.

 _'Good... the regular meeting's not over yet. From this distance, the Lullaby's melody should reach them without any problems. Fu fu fu... The time has come,'_ Kage thought with glee. While he was going through this internal monologue however, someone took it upon themselves to sneak up on him. Said person reached out and touched Kage on the shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Kage timidly turned around and was met with...

A finger poking him in the cheek.

"Wha-" Kage yelped as he jumped away from the hand. The hand was revealed to belong to a short old man who had a staff and a weird pointy hat. He was siting on the side of the magic four wheeler.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Makarov laughed. The he coughed out what was left of it. "No, no, it's not time for this! I gotta hurry and find where those six went! One of my brats at the guild told me about them forming a team and going on a mission!" Makarov was shuddering as he said this, signifying that he was scared of the outcome of what he said. "You should go back to the hospital too, young man." He hopped off the magic four wheeler and went on his way.

 _'Makarov! He's Makarov of Fairy Tail! Tch... What a day... meeting flies everywhere.'_ Kage thought in distaste.

"E-Erm," Kage began, "Would you like to listen to a song? The hospital won't let me play it." Makarov just looked at Kage and the flute in suspicion. You could tell he didn't fully believe in Kage. "But I really want someone to listen to it."

"That is a creepy looking flute." Makarov pointed out.

"It may seem so, but sounds pretty decent," Kage said.

"I'm in a hurry. Just one song, okay?"

"Of course," Kage smiled. _'I win!'_ Makarov just stood there waiting for Kage to do something. "Please listen carefully." Kage then started having flashbacks of all the things he and his "friends" have said over the years over the years.

 _'Legal guilds are so lame!'_

 _'Their abilities are so low, but they're so proud of themselves!'_

 _'This is our revenge on the world of mages that locked us up in the darkness and took away our lives! We'll kill all the guild masters around here for a start!'_

Then he started having flashbacks on what he heard the members of Fairy Tail say.

 _'You won't get your rights back like that!'_

 _'You should all live your lives more positively.'_

 _'Wasn't he your nakama?'_

At this point, Kage was sweating profusely and struggling to play the Lullaby. At the same time, the Fairy Tail mages were coming to see him.

"There!"

"Old man!"

"Master!"

The gang made their approach, but were stopped by a man that dressed like a woman. Jesus.

"Shhh," he said. "The best part is coming up. Just watch." Then the man looked over to Natsu and Gray. "Wow~! You guys are cute~!" he said in a sweet voice. Natsu and Gray visibly cringed and became blue in the face. Mira almost busted out laughing, but didn't want to alert Makarov of her presence. So she settled with kneeling on the floor snickering.

"Wh-Who is he?!" Lucy said.

"Blue Pegasus Master!" Erza said.

"My, you've grown Erza-chan," he said.

Back to Makarov and Kageyama, Makarov was still waiting to hear Kageyama play.

"What's going on? Hurry up and play," Makarov requested. Makarov was blandly staring at him, but Kage was shaking in his boots looking nervous.

"No!" Mira shouted.

"Just stay quiet. This should be interesting," said another guild master who appeared. He had short dirty blonde hair, dark shades, and a collar with spikes around it.

"Now," Makarov said with a serious look on his face. Kage suddenly looked scared.

 _'Play,'_ Kageyama thought. _'All I have to do is play it. Everything will change after that!'_

"Nothing will change," Makarov said as if reading his thoughts. Kage flinched. "Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness isn't evil. Since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have nakama." Kageyama looked shell-shocked. "We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than others, and it may also take them longer to get there." If you looked at the window of the meeting place, you could see the other guild masters watching this. "If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong. Without having to depend on such a flute, of course." Makarov finished with a confident grin. Kage looked like he was about to piss himself.

 _'Amazing... He knew everything...'_ Kage thought. Kage, after a moment of thinking, ultimately decided what to do.

He dropped the flute. He got on his knees and bowed.

"I've lost," Kageyama said.

"Master!"

"Old man!"

"Nwah!" Makarov shouted. "Why are you six here!?"

"You're amazing! You're words deeply moved me!" Erza conveyed with heartfelt emotion. She pulled Makarov into her chest but since she was wearing armor the feeling wasn't that pleasant.

"You're incredible, old man," Natsu said while patting him on the head.

"Stop patting me on the head if you really think so," Makarov muttered.

"It's all settled now," Mira said.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" Makarov screamed, "Mira-chan! What happened to you!?"

"I woke up," Mira said as if stating the weather.

 **"Ka ka ka ka... You mages are worthless!"** The flute began to say. Everyone stared at the flute in surprise. "I can't wait any longer. I'll eat your souls my self!" The flute started to release a ton of purple smoke.

"The flute talked!" Lucy squealed.

"The smoke is taking form!" Happy pointed out. And boy, did it take form. The result was a 150-foot tall humanoid beast made out of wood. The holes in its body only adding to its ugly appearance. The monster was towering over them threateningly. It had an ugly smile plastered all over its face as he looked down at the humans in ecstasy.

 **"Let me consume your pitiful souls!"** Lullaby said.

"MONSTER!" the fairies screamed, except for Natsu, Erza, and Mira.

"Wh-What is this!? I never knew it could do that!" Kage stuttered.

"Oh, my... This is bad," the master of Blue Pegasus said.

"It's the demon from the book of Zeref!" the other guild master said. The guild masters inside the meeting place had noticed too and decided to come out to help.

"What's going on?" Lucy said, shaking. "Why did a devil come out of the flute?"

"That devil is Lullaby itself. That's Zeref's Magic," a guild master said.

"Living Magic..." Lisanna said in awe.

"Zeref!? You mean Zeref from the ancient times!?" Gray shouted.

"Zeref," Natsu muttered.

 **"I'm so starving! Whose soul should I eat first?"** the demon Lullaby said.

"None of them," said Natsu, "'cause I'm gonna destroy you."

 **"What? You, a human, destroy me, a demon? HA HA HA HA! You're funny! I've decided to eat your soul first!"** Lullaby bellowed.

"Natsu! Don't be stupid!" Mira screamed.

"Do you honestly think you can take on one of Zeref's demons alone!?" Gray shouted in agreement.

"I know I can," he simply answered.

 **"And what makes you say that, human?"** Lullaby said.

"Easy! Because I'm the man..." Natsu began as he sprouted his dragon wings, "WHO WILL BE THE WORLD'S STRONGEST WIZARD!" Natsu screamed as he flew up to meet Lullaby. The fairies just smiled at this as they once again heard Natsu's dream. Makarov was especially proud since he was glad he held onto that dream over his past two years as a member of Grimoire Heart. Lullaby raised one of his fists to strike Natsu and Natsu lit his own fist ablaze in response.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted as his fist met with Lullaby's. A tremendous shock wave was felt by everyone present as they could feel just how hard they tried to hit each other. Lullaby grunted in pain as he hit Natsu as he met with the same force he sent at him. Natsu grunted as well but brushed it off quickly and flew around to Lullaby's face.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"** he yelled as he kicked Lullaby in the face with a flaming kick. This caused enough force to indent his face and stumble backwards.

"Wow! He stopped that giant's fist and then knocked it away with one kick!" one guild master said.

"Is he really a mage!?" another said.

 **"How impudent!"** Lullaby growled. Lullaby started shooting balls of magic at Natsu who was still in the air.

"Natsu!" yelled Lisanna and Happy in worry. Natsu simply smirked as it was time to show his friends more of his new power.

 **"Fire Make: **Shield!"**** Natsu exclaimed as he placed a fist in the palm of his hand.

"Maker magic!?" Gray shouted in disbelief. Gray was not the only one who was surprised. The other fairies looked on in astonishment as they witnessed the power of their fire dragon slayer. They looked even more surprised as he saw Natsu conjure up a large shield with a dragon design rather quickly. To get at this level in just two years is astounding, and it shows just how much practice Natsu put into it.

"That's amazing!" one guild master yelled.

"To make that much in that little time is truly remarkable!" another said.

"How can he use two different types of magic!?" one questioned.

"Didn't you hear him?" Makarov asked. "He's going to be the world's strongest wizard. That's why." It was as simple as that. Makarov truly believed that Natsu would someday surpass him and take the spot as number one in the world, but seeing his strength now made Makarov think that that day may come sooner than he expected.

"Maker Magic?" Lucy asked.

"It's a type of magic that gives 'shape' to the magic power," Lisanna answered.

 **"Fire Make: Salamander!"** Natsu said as as now made a salamander head made out of fire. The flame creature extended out of Natsu's hand with a stream of fire and bit down on Lullaby's shoulder, exploding on impact. The resulting damage was Lullaby's shoulder and arm completely gone with parts of its face and torso charred beyond recognition.

The people on the ground were clearly amazed. Gray was amazed at this and also pissed off. Amazed since Natsu got this good at a second form of magic this fast. Pissed off since it was the type of magic he used and Natsu could be just as good at it as he is. Mira and Erza simply smirked at the result, realizing that Natsu's dream of becoming the best is now one step closer than ever. Lisanna smiled lovingly at this since she knew she made the right choice falling in love with him. Happy stared in awe at is father due to the sheer firepower he was displaying. He was seeing a glimpse of the new abilities that belonged to Natsu Dragneel and was realizing just how much of a gap there was between them. Happy was on the same level of Erigor, someone who clearly couldn't defeat this monster called Lullaby. Natsu was doing it without so much as breaking a sweat. He realized that he couldn't fall behind and vowed to train harder and along side Natsu. Makarov smiled at this seeing how much Natsu's grown in not just magic capacity, but also magic capability. He was seriously contemplating whether to include Natsu in the next upcoming S-Class trials. And Lucy...

"W-What destructive power!" Lucy shouted.

Need anything to be said at all?

Natsu finally landed onto the ground and prepared to end this fight. He got his fist into his palm and a large magic circle appeared in front of him.

 **"Fire Make: Firefly!"** Natsu roared as his hands turned green and small balls of green, condensed fire came out of them. There were so many of them that Lullaby was completely surrounded. Natsu saw this and smiled evilly. His hair shadowed his face and brought up his hand. Then clenched it into a fist.

 **"Fiery Oblivion,"** he whispered. Then without warning, all of the 'fireflies' exploded into large explosions of fire. Lullaby was constantly getting knocked around due to the sheer force of the explosions. The raw heat was so intense that the ones one the ground were feeling it as well. Some had to start fanning themselves. So imagine what Lullaby was feeling in the epicenter of those explosions. Roars of pain and agony were coming from Lullaby as he was burned and charred to unbelievable levels. At the end of the blazing eruption of flames, Lullaby looked unrecognizable. His whole body now charred along with large pieces of its body missing. It's body eventually started to crack and crumble and its legs started to buckle. It then toppled over.

 **"N-No way..."** Lullaby muttered as he released his last breath. He fell to the ground on top of a large building and turned into brittle charcoal. The guild master onlookers were shocked at the result. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer and mage of Fairy Tail, just defeated a demon from the Book of Zeref single-handed. Kage was especially one of the shocked ones and knew exactly why he lost to Natsu. He was truly strong.

"Very good," muttered Makarov.

"A-Amazing..." Kage muttered.

 _'So this is the man who will be the world's strongest wizard...'_ Lucy thought. Natsu then let out a mighty dragon roar. _'I'm starting to believe it.'_

"What do you think!? Isn't he great!?" Makarov yelled with a big smile on his face.

"Sigh... Finally! I got to release some of that energy. I feel much more relaxed. All is well that ends well Ha ha ha ha!" Natsu said as he stretched out his joints. Kage was almost moved to tears. He probably would have cried if the Blue Pegasus master didn't smother himself on him.

"Goodness, I don't really know why this happened, but we owe Fairy Tail one," one of the masters said.

"Don't worry about it! Hya hya hya hya!" Makarov laughed. Makarov then looked at the remains of the monster and froze. He looked deathly pale and had on a mask of fright. The other guild masters noticed this and looked where Makarov was looking at and had looks of shock as well. By then Makarov was slowly sneaking away. The other fairies beside Natsu noticed what Makarov was looking at as well and had the same reactions.

"NUUUAAAAAAHHH! The regular meeting site has crumbled to dust!" The guild masters shouted. Remember the building Lullaby fell on when it died? That was the building.

"Looks like I went a little too far with Firefly," Natsu laughed out. "Well guys, lets go home."

"ARREST HIM!" the other guild masters exclaimed. The fairies decided to leave the scene.

"Geez Flame Brain, guess not even Grimoire Heart can get rid of your habit to destroy stuff," Gray sighed.

'Are you just jealous that I'm better at Maker Magic then you are?" Natsu questioned teasingly.

"SHUT UP! You are not better than me at it!" Gray yelled as he Natsu started arguing. Mira just stared at them from the side but her main focus was on Natsu.

 _'If what Lisanna told me about him was true...'_ mIra said as she licked her lips seductively, _'then you better prepare for tonight Natsu...'_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **There you go! Better late than never, I say. Sorry if it's a little short. I got so caught up in school to the point I had to take online classes and take different level classes at the same time, but you'll be glad to hear that I'm GRADUATING! I start taking my final exams tomorrow, so wish me luck! Also, I've got some huge news on this FanFiction. I'm deciding to stop this and start a new one. I know I said that I was too far into it too want to restart, but I had an epiphany. Okay, more like an idea. I'm deciding to keep this FanFiction on while I make the new one, so I can save some progress and time while working on the remake. The reason I'm making the remake is because the flashbacks I also talked about were actually story arcs I couldn't do because I time-skipped too soon. Look forward to it! ;)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc**


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**In case you didn't read the title...**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Hey guys! awesomeitude here with an announcement. In case you were a dumbass and didn't read the Author's Note, I'll tell you again in a place where you actually read. So yeah, I'm stopping this fanfiction. Not a joke. I really am. The reason? Because I'm tired of re-reading it and saying: "I could have done this so much better!" So I'm stopping this fanfic and uploading a new one. Let me tell you what I plan on adding. The List!**

 **1) New arcs**

 **2) Better interactions and reasons for the girls to fall in love with Natsu**

 **3) Better continuity**

 **4)The other stuff that I planned to add after the canon story begins**

 **5) That's it.**

 **As you may have noticed I gave Natsu Fire Make Magic, and I'm glad of the good reviews it got and that a few picked up the One Piece reference. And you'll be glad to know I have more of that planned in my story. I'll be keeping the old one up as I create the remake though, so as soon as I finish the childhood stuff, I just be mostly copying and pasting with some grammar correcting here and there with the rest of the chapters. Then I can get back on track. Look forward to it. I promise to have the first chapter up in two days. Why? 'Cause that's when my birthday is! Duh! I'll want you all to say Happy Birthday to me! And say congratulations, because guess what? I GRADUATED! I'm finally going to college my nigga! And they said I was gonna get held back! For real, I really thought that I was. But NO SIR! That didn't happen in Jesus' name! Amen!**

 **Quick Side Note:  
I'm thinking of doing a new title for this remake. ****Here are the options I've come up with. The List again!**

 **1) Best in the World**

 **2) Natsu Dragneel, The World's Strongest Mage: Recoded**

 **3) I'm the Greatest Magician in the World!**

 **Let me know what you think! Keep in mind that the title chosen will also slightly affect Natsu's attitude. Also, regarding the latest Fairy Tail chapters that have come out, I have one thing to say.**

 ***inhale***

 **WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK HIRO MASHIMA! YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE TROLLIEST WIRTER IN THE UNIVERSE! FUCK THE WORLD, FUCK THE GALAXY, THE UNIVERSE! HOW COULD YOU PULL AN LOTR AND JUST BRING MAKAROV BACK TO LIFE WITH NO EXPLANATION! NO EXPLANATION! COME ON! PEOPLE I PROMISE YOU WHEN I GET THAT FAR, MAKAROV WILL STAY DEAD! I PROMISE YOU THIS! I'M REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR NEXT BIG PROJECT ABOUT FRIENDS WHO BAN TOGETHER AND GO ON ADVENTURES ALL THE TIME, YOU BACKASS TWADDLE-FUCK!**

 ***exhale***

 **Alright. I'm done now. Peace out.**


	20. IT'S HERE!

**IT'S HERE!**

 **Hey sheeple! Ha ha! I just called you sheep and people at the same time! Anyway, my reboot is finally green lit! It's on! Go and read it! This is the last time I'm updating this story! Forever! Disclaimer though, the first chapter is short. Like 2k words short. But hey, everything has potential, and you've seen mine. Here's to the birth of a new story! And to the end of this one!**

 **I'LL SEE YOU IN NATSU DRAGNEEL, THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAGE: RECODED!**

 **GOODBYE!**


End file.
